


Um Dame e um Demônio

by 19CarolZoldik19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19CarolZoldik19/pseuds/19CarolZoldik19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna questiona sua sexualidade e descobre e experimenta mais do que queria em relação a um certo Presidente Demônio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uma descoberta  interessante

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fic nesse site, e estou muito animada!  
> Tentei manter as características dos personagens, como o Tsuna sendo tímido, mas se descobrindo e a sua sexualidade e o Hibari sendo....bem, sendo Hibari. Não sei se acertei por isso peço desculpas se ele estiver fora do personagem.  
> Isso é uma FIC, eu sei que isso não aconteceria no anime/manga, mas eu posso sonhar, não posso?

Ultimamente Tsuna tinha pensamentos perturbadores. 

Depois de completar 15 anos, ele percebeu que as coisas, tais como seus sentimentos haviam mudado ao longo do caminho. Um exemplo claro disso, era que quando Kyoko vinha falar com ele agora, era como se ele estivesse falando com Haru, não havia mais borboletas no estômago quando a ídolo da escola falava com ele, ou sorria, o que ela fazia muito em sua direção.

Então ele percebeu que tudo que ele sentia pela menina era apenas admiração. Ela era bonita, estava sempre feliz e nunca o havia maltratado como as outras pessoas. Kyoko era uma garota gentil, bondosa e um pouco avuada, mas ela era demasiadamente parecida com sua mãe. Ele não queria beijar ou tocar alguém imaginando a sua mãe. Seria nojento e repulsivo.

Tocar.... Com 15 anos Sawada Tsunayoshi era um virgem total, que nunca havia sequer beijado uma menina na boca. Seus colegas de classe sempre falavam sobre essas coisas. Como eles haviam tocado as meninas, como era beijar nos lábios de outra pessoa, quão incrível era ser tocado de volta. E toda vez ele ficava vermelho igual a um pimentão ao ouvir tais assuntos. Não porque ele era tão pueril e inocente, mas porque ele queria experimentar essas coisas. Na escuridão de seu quarto ele sonhava acordado em como seria ter alguém em quem pudesse confiar seus sentimentos e seu corpo, sem ter medo de ser usado por alguém da máfia, afinal, ele era o Juudaime Vangola, o futuro líder da mais influente Famiglia da Máfia. 

As pessoas pareciam esquecer que ele também era Tsuna, um jovem e hormonal adolescente de 15 anos.

Tsuna chegou a tentar assistir vídeos porno, e depois de se recuperar do segundo desmaio ao ver a mulher loira dos peitos grandes nua, ele percebeu olhando para a imagem da mulher se contorcendo pelo próprio toque, que nada daquilo o atraía. Não os seios grandes e claramente de silicone, nem os lábios manchados de batom lilas. E quando a mulher abriu as pernas de frente para a câmera, Tsuna sentiu o sangue sair pelo nariz em jatos, e fechou rapidamente o vídeo e apagou rapidamente qualquer sinal de que um dia ele burlou as defesas do site e invadiu o sistema - ele pode não ser bom com matemática e história, até mesmo inglês, mas Tsuna era muito bom em invadir sistemas, ele era um muito bom Hacker- não que ele diria isso ao seu Tutor demoníaco. Nunca. Mas era assim que ele escapava das detenções na escola antes do Arcobaleno aparecer em sua vida, pois senão ele viveria de detenção.

Mas voltando para o assunto em mãos, Tsuna tentou pensar sobre qualquer um que o fizesse se sentir diferente, qualquer coisa. E ele agradecia por Rebon e Bianchi terem saído de férias e sua mãe ter ido para a cidade vizinha para ajudar com a prima de segundo grau que estava doente, levando Lambo e I-Pin com ela.

Deitado na cama, com sua cueca de edição limitada de One Piece, que tinha estampas da bandeiras dos super novas- sim, ele é um fã de One Piece, não tem como não ter um fraquinho por eles e Luffy era seu exemplo de como ser um bom chefe, mas era um segredo muito bem guardado que ele havia escondido até mesmo de Rebon- Tsuna começou a excluir qualquer uma das poucas meninas que conhecia, então depois de mais meia hora, ele chegou a conclusão que ele não gostava de meninas e corando loucamente começou a pensar na outra opção ... Meninos.

Não que ele tivesse algo contra os gays, longe disso! Ele acreditava firmemente que o amor é para todos e algo livre....mas ele nunca pensou que ele pudesse considerar a possibilidade de ser gay.

Ele tirou Gokudera e Yamamoto de sua lista. Não que eles fossem feios ou algo assim. Hayato tinha os cabelos cinza e incríveis olhos verdes e uma determinação para com seu Juudaime que era ate um pouço preocupante e as vezes chato, mas era um cara legal. Takeshi era o mesmo. Ele era alto e tão bonito quanto Gokudera, com um sorriso incrível no rosto, este sendo agora verdadeiro, e uma alma incrivelmente divertida, era o seu melhor amigo. O único "problema" era que eles tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, e Yamamoto estava conquistando aos poucos o guardião da tempestade. 

Ryohei estava fora de cogitação! Onii-San era extremo demais para o menino castanho acompanhar, e ele havia começado a sair com Hana. 

Dino-nii era quase seu irmão! 

Mukuro e Byakuran era assustadores demais! Mukuro sempre tentava o assustar falando sobre "possuir" o seu corpo e Byakuran esperando um deslize para atacar, como ele dizia. Ambos os dava arrepios de medo, então, nunca.

Sua lista continuou por mais alguns minutos e ele não pensava e mais ninguém, até que ele olhou para sua mesa onde ficava o seu computador e viu alguns papéis. Ele havia começado a auxiliar o Comitê Disciplinar há dois meses, como um pequeno modo de retribuir toda a ajuda que o guardião da nuvem lhe dera até agora, com pequenas coisas. Seja elas levar recado, tirar cópias de pedidos de clubes e arquivar arquivos, ele havia até cogitado o pensamento de fazer um obento para o terrível líder do Comitê, afinal, poucas pessoas sabiam- sua mãe e Rebon- que ele amava cozinhar e era assustadoramente bom nisso. Mas o pensamento de entregar um bentos para o jovem de cabelos corvo o fazia corar.

Heim? Ele acabou de pensar o que ele pensou?

Sim, Hibari-San era muito bonito, isso era um fato inegável. Sempre muito silencioso e muito na dele, com uma incrível devoção para Namimori e um amor incrível para grandes lutas e regras. No início Tsuna sempre pensou no Presidente como alguém com propensão a violência que morderia você ate a morte se fizesse qualquer coisa, mesmo respirar mais alto do que deveria. Mas desde que Rebon entrou em sua vida , ele notou que não era bem isso. 

Hibari gostava de morder herbívoros até morte? Com toda a certeza.

Hibari era um maluco violento que te bateria por nada? Nem tanto.

Se você não desrespeitar as regras e manter a paz em Namimore, ele o deixaria em paz. É claro que as regras eram muitas e a maioria era feita pelo guardião da nuvem, então normalmente pelo menos vinte pessoas por dia acabavam no hospital com um ou vários ossos quebrados, ou na UTI, por se aglomerarem sendo herbívoros inúteis ou perturbavam a paz da pacífica cidade.

Tsuna sabia de todas as regras. Ele aprendeu pela extremidade das tonfas e ele estava orgulhoso em dizer que faziam três semanas que ele não cumprimentou as tonfas do corvo com seu rosto ou outra parte do seu corpo que ficaria dolorida.

Tsuna nem havia percebido que suas mãos acariciavam seus quadris finos, numa carícia leve, apenas continuou pensando no modo como o Gakugan que o moreno vestia trêmulava ao seu redor sempre que esse se andava, dando uma aparência intimidante, ou quão quente Tsuna se sentia quando Hibari Kyoya dizia sua famosa frase Kamikorosu.

As pequnas mãos de Tsuna entraram dentro da cueca larga estampada, tocando o seu membro rijo e ofegou alto com a eletrecidade que corria pela sua espinha, perdido em pensamentos que controlavam suas ações sem que ele mesmo tivesse plena certeza do que fazia. Era quase como um sonho.

Sua mão direita apertava o seu membro e a outra agarrava os lençóis da cama, enquanto ele se revirava na cama e soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer, enquanto seu corpo esquentava cada vez mais com os pensamentos do presidente do Comitê de Disciplina. Os olhos eram sempre uma coisa tão fascinante! Das poucas vezes que Tsuna havia tido coragem o suficiente para olhar o rapaz mais velho nos olhos ele sempre tremia. Aqueles olhos cinzentos que sempre se estreitavam quando viam alguém quebrando as regras, aqueles lábios que estavam sempre numa linha fina e que dava apenas pequenos sorrisos de lado, apenas uma pequena contração nos cantos dos lábios, sempre que Tsuna tropeçava basicamente no ar sendo desajeitado ou quando Tsuna o levava um café ou mesmo um chá, deixava Tsuna sempre se sentindo o estômago pesado e quente.

"Arhhh" A mão em seu membro apertou um pouco mais e Tsuna guinchou alto, soltando sons constrangedores.

Ele sentiu a saliva escorrer pelo canto dos lábios e o calor desconhecido aumentar, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro e levava a outra mão para a boca , numa tentativa de abafar os gemidos.

Ele imaginou o moreno em cima de si, com aquele sorriso pequeno e nossa, sexy nos lábios, com uma mão calejada de tanto treinar com as tonfas no seu pau, enquanto olhava para Tsuna que estaria com os olhos vidrados e gemendo, enquanto Hibari sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Voce realmente é um pequeno pervertido, não é mesmo Sawada Tsunayoshi? " 

Sua pequena mão se movia mais rápido e sua respiração ficava ofegante enquanto o calor na barriga apenas aumentava. Tsuna sentia que iria morrer, mas ele não se importava o bastante para parar o que estava fazendo.

"Kamikorosu Tsunayoshi " A voz rouca disse mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e apertava quase dolorosamente seu pau.

"Hi-Hibari-Sannnnn" E com um gritinho, que se alguém ouvisse diria que era fofo e melodioso, Tsuna sentiu um líquido morninho, quase quente sair do seu membro, enquanto seus olhos vibravam e seu corpo arqueava na bem aventurança, do seu primeiro orgasmo.

Ainda no seu estado induzido pelo clímax que acabara de experimentar, Tsuna levantou a mão que estava no seu membro até o rosto e viu um liquido, esbranquiçado revestindo seus dedos e ainda se deixando levar por seus pensamentos de Hibari levou os dedos manchados até a boca, onde abriu os lábios o botou a língua para fora, provando do liquido um pouco amargo com uma lambida, e imaginava se o que saísse de Hibari-San teria o mesmo gosto ou provaria melhor.

Então um toque de um celular o tirou de seus devaneios e ele olhava chocado para sua mão, engasgando rapidamente e caindo da cama, enquanto tentava esfregar a língua com a mão, só para perceber que era a suja, e gritar afeminadamente, enquanto esfregava a língua no borda do lençol da cama, ainda ouvindo o celular tocar, e ainda completamente vermelho, com a cueca do One Piece- que vergonha!!! Ele havia profanado seu anime/mangá favorito!!!- e com a respiração ofegante e corpo ainda trêmulo ele atendeu o celular.

"A-Alô? " Sua voz era trêmula e um pouco fraca.

"Herbívoro" 

Tsuna gelou.

"H-Hibari-San?!" Ele guinchou muito alto e se levantou do chão só para cair de bruços na cama, no meio da pequena confusão molhada que havia feito nem um minuto atrás, sujando o peito, enquanto gritava.

"Porque não atendeu antes? Sabe que odeio quando me fazem esperar, herbívoro" A voz era quase um grunhido.

"E-Eu n-não ouvi" Tsuna estava todo vermelho enquanto falava e tentava arrumar a roupa inferior que de algum modo estava embolada nas pernas.

"Porque você tá ofegante herbívoro?" A voz gelada perguntou com impaciência. 

"E-Eu t-ropecei hahah " Tsuna riu sem graça orando para Kami para que as perguntas acabassem.

"Hm...provavelmente tava se masturbando" Tsuna engasgou bem alto e começou a tentar pateticamente negar.

"N-Não é i-isso...O b-olo tta-va quei-queimando e a escada e-eu tropecei na b-bola e....e...e" Tsuna pedia para alguém o matar neste momento enquanto ele fazia um tolo de si mesmo.

"Era uma brincadeira herbívoro" o tom seco e masculino falou atraves do telefone e Tsuna suspirou "Mas pela sua reação deve ser verdade" Tsuna engasgou pela décima vez "Poupe suas desculpas para alguém que queira ouvir. Espero que tenha lavado essas mãos antes de pegar nos documentos da escola, senão irei lhe punir se encontrar qualquer mancha sobre eles" o tom desinteressado era claramente ouvido e Tsuna se encolheu.

"H-Hai" o jovem de olhos num tom castanho levemente alaranjado claro murmurou decidindo tentar preservar o mínimo de dignidade que lhe restava.

"Amanhã haverá uma reunião entre os conselhos das escolas de Namimori e de algumas outras cidades com a presença dos diretores e suas esposas, vices, mais alguns vários membros influentes entre eles políticos, contribuintes e alguns alunos representantes. Normalmente eu não vou, são muitos herbívoros reunidos num lugar só, e é uma completa perda do meu tempo" Essa era a primeira vez que Tsuna ouvia o presidente do Conselho Estudantil falar tanto e tão desinteressado "Mas o diretor está doente e o vice é um pedaço de lixo, então eu terei que ir."

"Ano....Você quer que eu peça um carro ou organize alguma coisa?" Tsuna perguntou finalmente com a cueca no lugar e sentindo o liquido branco secando e quando juntou o polegar com o indicador, formando um pequeno e fino fio quase translúcido e Tsuna corou loucamente enquanto limpava as mãos, temendo ter se tornado um hentai.

"Eu irei como representante do diretor, Tetsuya vai representar o Comitê e aqueles dois herbívoros que te seguem iguais cães vão representar os clubes e os alunos e..."

"Takeshi e Hayato estarão lá? " O castanho perguntou surpreso. 

"Se me interromper novamente eu vou morde-lo até a morde, herbívoro" Se palavras fossem facas, essas teriam rasgado o castanho em vários pedaços. "Você vai me acompanhar como meu assistente"

"Hieeeee!!!!" Tsuna gritou soltando o celular "E-Eu não posso!"

"Não foi um pedido herbivoro"

"M-Mas eu vou provavelmente estragar tudo! Eu tenho certeza que vou cair ou derrubar algo ou pior, alguém comigo!" Tsuna estava desesperado com a idéia de constranger o moreno. 

"Você não vai cair... "

Tsuna se perguntava se as próximas palavras seriam, e sua mente traiçoeira murmurou uma frase que fez seu coração acelerar.

"Porque eu não irei deixá-lo cair, meu pequeno Tsunayoshi"

"Porque vou morde-lo até a morte se você envergonhar Namimori" 

Bem...Isso era mais parecido com Hibari, mas ainda sim Tsuna se sentiu um pouco desapontado.

"Eto....que tipo de roupa devo usar?"

"Roupa social e tente domesticar seu cabelo" 

Tsuna se sentia o filho de um pimentão do tanto que ele estava ficando vermelho em menos de meia hora e agradeci por Rebon não estar por perto para zombar e dizer que não só ele parecia uma menina com as feições delicadas, mas estava agindo como uma, com o tanto que ele estava corando falando com um cara.

"Hai" Tsuna já estava com medo. Seu cabelo nunca ficava domesticado, mas havia melhorado desde os 13 anos, mas ainda era uma força quase incontrolável.

Tsuna chegou a pensar que Hibari havia desligado e estava quase tirando o telefone da orelha, pois nas raras vezes que ligava, o presidente nunca se despedia.

"Tenha bons sonhos Tsunayoshi " Tsuna engasgou auditivamente com o inconfundível tom rouco, que era quase como uma carícia que o fez tremer e sentir seu membro se contrair "Não fique até tarde sendo um pervertido...teremos um dia dificil amanhã " o duplo sentido na frase era claro e o som do fim da chamada também era.

Ele sabia de três coisas:

Um: Ele era um pervertido quando não tinha ninguém ao redor.

Dois: Aparentemente Hibari sabia o que ele tinha feito, e o provocou. O que era um choque.

Tres: Ele, Sawada Tsunayoshi gostava de Hibari Kyoya. Depois de tudo que aconteceu nessa meia hora- Tsuna corou ao olhar para a cama no ponto molhado- que o moreno mexia com ele de um modo que ninguém mexeu.

E onde isso o deixa?

"Eu tô na merda"


	2. Um dilema, uma calcinha

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Tsuna havia acordado cedo. Ele pensa que talvez tenha acordado cedo foi porque ele ficou bem cansado das errrr....atividades de ontem a noite, e seu corpo descansou devidamente.

Ele estava tão feliz que daria para ele tomar um banho de banheira antes de ir para o colégio! Antes de ir dormir ontem a noite, ele havia preparado dois obentos para hoje. Um para si e um para Hibari-San... Isso se ele tivesse coragem, de entregar, é claro.

Ele ainda tinha uma hora antes da escola, então procurando dentro das profundezas obscuras de seu armário, ele encontrou uma pequena esfera de lavanda, especial para banhos, que havia ganho de sua mãe a uns anos, que milagrosamente ainda parecia bom.

Então depois de vinte e tres minutos na banheira ele saiu, secando seu corpo levemente com a toalha felpuda laranja que estava no banheiro, e percebeu que não havia trago nenhuma roupa. Tsuna tratou de enrolar a toalha na cintura, abriu a porta e olhou com cuidado para o corredor... Ele não tinha o costume de andar sem roupa pela casa, não só por haver crianças, mas pelas constantes provocações de Rebon sobre eu corpo magro e figura feminina. Apesar de não ter ninguém em casa ele andou bem rápido, mas com cuidado, em direção ao seu quarto, onde fechou a porta e foi até a cômoda.

"Cueca...cueca..." Tsuna murmurava olhando para suas gavetas de cuecas, sunga e boxe. Ele não era um grande fã deste último, ele preferia ter mais espaço para suas "coisas" respirarem e como ele tinha quadris estreitos ou "muito femininos" como Rebon havia dito uma vez, elas não ficavam bem em seu corpo. 

E agora olhando para a gaveta Tsuna percebeu uma pequena caixa com um laço delicado em cima, e se lembrou do presente constrangedor que seu Tutor o havia dado antes de partir em sua viagem com Bianchi. Tsuna corava num tom rosa que iluminava suas bochechas belamente, ao lembrar do choque ao ver o que estava dentro. 

Era tão macia... Nenhuma de suas cuecas, não, nada do que ele já vestiu tinha essa maciez e parecia confortável, muito confortável. 

Tsuna tirou a peça de dentro da gaveta e olhou pra ele na luz de seu quarto. 

Será que se sentiria bem na minha pele? 

Tsuna normalmente ficava com a pele ao redor do quadril vermelha ou rosada, devido ao elástico e costura de suas cuecas que o apertavam, mas olhando para a peça em suas mãos, ele sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

Mas ele realmente iria usar uma....uma...uma calcinha?

Ele sente o rosto esquentou rapidamente e ele imaginava estar bem vermelho e agradecia que sua janela e cortinas estavam bem fechadas, pois ele não queria imaginar o que a velinha sua vizinha de 92 anos e concervadora diria se o visse nu segurando uma calcinha laranja.

Não era nada extravagante. Apenas uma calcinha do que parecia ser algodão, com as bordas laranja claro e um laço laranja mais escuro na frente...Era bem bonito.

Não é como se alguém fosse me ver usando isso.

Ele imediatamente corou com o pensamento do que Hibari-San diria ao ve-lo usando algo do tipo.

Maus pensamentos, maus pensamentos Tsuna! Mas...Não custa nada eu só colocar pra experimentar. Depois eu tiro.

Tsuna desamarrou o nó da toalha e olhou para a peça em mãos, e deduziu que a parte com o laço é para frente. Se equilibrando na perna esquerda, ele passou a perna direita no buraco da roupa íntima e depois fez o mesmo com a outra- Ele recusava admitir que ele tropeçou ao colocar a roupa- e logo puxou a calcinha sobre suas nádegas rechochudas e arrumou "suas coisas" na parte da frente. 

Ao olhar para o espelho do armário ele ficou um pouco chateado, porque ele estava esperançoso de que iria ficar ruim, que iria ficar horrível por causa de "suas coisas", mas para sua desgraça a peça íntima havia ficado bom. Muito bom pra ser real!

Porque Kami-sama?! Porque?!!

Seus quadris estavam belamente emoldurados pela peça que elogiava a cor de sua pele, suas coxas um tanto quanto roliças estavam expostas, mais do que já estiveram com suas cuecas. E ele não queria pensar em "suas coisas"! 

Tsuna não era exatamente bem dotado nesse quesito, e ele sabia disso. O médico que Rebon o obrigou a ir ver- mais como sendo arrastado amarrado e amordaçado e jogado num consultório médico privado associado a Máfia - disse que o tamanho de seu pênis era perfeitamente normal para sua figura petit. Ele não gostava de admitir, mas ele sabia que era pequeno, mas não muito pequeno.

Dava pra notar um "calombo" na parte da frente, onde estava seu pênis, dando pra notar que ele não era uma menina, mas não ficava vulgar como ele viu em alguns caras usando roupas muito apertadas. Ele virou de costas e tentou ver seu traseiro, e só sabia que a calcinha cobria suas nádegas, mas deixava uma beiradinha exposta. E ele se perguntou novamente se Hibari-San gostaria.

O que ele estava fazendo usando uma calcinha?! Isso é tudo culpa do Rebon!

"Juudaime!!!" A voz de Gokudera tirou Tsuna de suas divagações e o colocou em desespero. 

"Hahah...Vamos ser mordidos se nos atrasarmos" A risada de Yamamoto estava vindo de fora da casa e na tentativa de correr, Tsuna acabou tropeçando.

"Não apresse o Juudaime, seu bastardo do beisebol "

"Maa Maa Hayato, se acalma" 

Na pressa de se vestir ele não tirou a calcinha e rapidamente colocou as calças, blusa e colete, calçou os tênis e desceu as escadas, acabando rolando nos cinco últimos degraus, mas felizmente não se machucando. Ele correu para a cozinha e colocou os obentos enrolados em panos bonitos de cor laranja e roxo-ou violeta- e colocou na mochila, correndo para a porta em direção a seus amigos.

"Oi Tsuna!" Yamamoto falou colocando um braço ao redor do pescoço do castanho, com um grande e largo sorriso estampado na face.

"Tire suas mãos pervertidas do Juudaime, seu maníaco da espada!" Gokudera gritava e Tsuna começou a caminhar a passos largos para a escola, com seus amigos ao seu lado.

"Pervertido? Você tem cada apelido interessante para mim Haya-kun" Tsuna fingiu que não via Yamamoto beijar a bochecha de Hayato, que corava vermelho brilhante.

"Quem você está chamando de Haya-kun? Seu HENTAI do beisebol?! " Tsuna viu Yamamoto correr a sua frente e tentando evitar a fúria de Gokudera, que começava a o perseguir.

"Não seja tão tímido Haya-kun, Tsuna não se importa!" Yamamoto riu e sobrou um beijo.

"Eu vou te MATAR!" 

E a perseguição começou, fazendo Tsuna correr atrás de seus amigos enquanto todos olhavam, alguns divertidos com a cena que acontecia algumas vezes por mês e alguns indignados com o barulho. 

Depois de alguns minutos, Tsuna chegou a porta de Nami-Chuu e viu Yamamoto com a marca da mão do Gokudera no rosto, depois de ter roubado um leve selinho do guardião da tempestade, enquanto este com um blush vermelho brilhante gritava e tentava esganar o jogador de beisebol que apenas continuava a sorrir de felicidade com seu feito.

"Hayato-kun você vai acabar matando Takeshi-kun" Tsuna gritava tentando afastar as mãos do outro da garganta do moreno que apesar de estar começando a ficar levemente azul ainda sorria.

"Essa é a intenção Juudaime!!" 

Algumas pessoas estavam olhando interessados, não tendo visto o beijo, pensando que finalmente Gokudera havia enlouquecido e resolvido acrescentar assassinato em sua ficha de delinquente juvenil. Tsuna só queria que isso acabasse, porque ele temia que...

"Porque os herbívoros estão amultuados? Kamikorosu" 

Hibari-San apareceu em toda sua glória, com a blusa de manga branca, Gakugan sobre os ombros, olhos cinzentos estreitados, tonfas em mãos e uma expressão totalmente perigosa que fez todos que não estavam ativamente envolvidos na cena correrem para longe dali. Pena que ele não podia fazer o mesmo.

Tsuna corou ao se lembrar da conversa que ele havia tido com o Presidente do Comitê na noite anterior, e corou ainda mais ao lembrar do que ele fez na noite anterior ao pensar para o adolescente mais velho.

"Go-Gomem Hibari-San!" Ele falou e finalmente consegui separar os dois guardiões, se colocando entre os dois, para impedir Gokudera de tentar esganar Yamamoto novamente.

"Vocês estão perturbando a paz" O tom era frio e cortante.

"Herbívoros, Herbívoro, morder herbívoros" Hibird saiu do ombro de Hibari e voou até a cabeça de Tsuna, descansando nos cabelos confusos do castanho.

"Maaa não foi nada Hibari! Hahahahahahha, certo Tuna-chan?" Yamamoto sorriu jogando o braço novamente sobre os ombros do mais baixo.

Nem Tsuna e nem Gokudera perceberam as mãos de Hibari apertarem o controle nas tonfas e olhar para onde o braço de Yamamoto estava, mas o jogador de beisebol apenas sorriu mais largamente ao notar esse olhar, quase desafiando Hibari a vir tirar o braço de cima do menor.

"Tire as mãos do Juudaime seu DEPRAVADO!" Gokudera gritou puxando Tsuna longe de Yamamoto.

"Depravado?" Tsuna e Yamamoto murmuraram juntos.

"Não se preocupe Juudaime! Como seu braço direito e amigo vou proteger sua inocência deste pervertido!"

Preservar sua o que?!

"Devo morder até a morte os pervertidos que atormentam os herbívoros mais fracos" Hibari falou começou a correu em direção a Yamamoto com as tonfas erguidas.

"Hahah, eu não sou nenhum pervertido para o Tsuna, o único que me interessa assim é o Gokudera! Você não precisa se preocupar comigo tentando tomar o Tuna de voce" a frase se foi dita baixa, apenas para os dois ouvirem.

"Não faço idéia do que esteja falando herbívoro" Hibari falou dando um golpe com a tonfas no estômago do jogador e logo o chutandoara o chão.

"Pare, por favor Hibari-San! Nós já estamos quase atrasados para aula" Tsuna deu a única desculpa que ele sabia que iria parar o moreno mais velho de surrar o guardião da chuva.

"Hn" Hibari parou e olhou para o menor "Depois me de os papéis, herbívoro" e então começou a se afastar tentando encontrar mais alguns herbívoros que para morder até a morte.

Depois de ajudarem Yamamoto a se levantar e correr para a sala de aula de inglês, atrasados Tsuna se senta em sua cadeira e sorri envergonhado para a professora pelo atraso de cinco minutos. 

Tsuna anotava algumas coisas e volte e meia olhava para a janela, tentando não pensar no corvo que estava do outro lado do pátio mordendo um grupo de alunos a uma confusão sangrenta...Hibari parecia feliz. Bem, tão feliz quanto possível sem sorrir, e Tsuna sabia que os olhos do corvo deveriam estar brilhando de alegria sádica.

Tsuna se remexeu na carteira que era sempre desconfortável e doía sua bunda, quando percebeu uma coisas...

Não, não, não, não, não!!!! 

Ele entrou em desespero ao perceber que na pressa havia esquecido de tirar a calcinha laranja. Tsuna sentia um suor frio correr pela testa e descer pelo pescoço.

Acho que vou passar mal.

"Você tá sentindo algo Tsuna-kun? "

Ele olhou para o lado duas carteiras atrás de Yamamoto e viu Kyoko-chan olhar para ele preocupada. 

Ele corou imediatamente, sentindo suas mãos tremerem de nervosismo.

"E-Eu.." 

Ninguem poderia suspeitar! Elê preferia morrer do que ter alguém descobrir sobre isso! Ele seria chamado de Tsuna-Hentai ao invés de Dame-Tsuna! 

Banheiro! Ee tinha que ir ao banheiro e tirar isso! 

"Sensei...posso ir lavar meu rosto? E-eu na-não tô muito bem" Tsuna tentava não hiperventilar com os olhares que estava ganhando.

"Precisa que alguém o acompanhe para enfermaria?"

"Vou com você Juud..." 

"NÃO! " Tsuna acabou gritando e ganhando olhares curiosos "E-eu só vou lavar o rosto e be-beber água, vou me sentir melhor" Ele sabia que seu sorriso era amarelo falso e nervoso.

A professora olhou para ele e assentiu com a cabeça retirando um passe da gaveta e entregando ao menino.

"Aproveita e respira um pouco lá fora...Se não voltar em 15 minutos vou mandar Sasagawa atrás de você, fui clara?"

"A-Arigatou sensei" todos assistiram o menino correr desesperado para fora da sala.

Tsuna sabia que ele tinha um par de calções no seu armário de escola..Era um reserva que ele havia trago para a escola quando Rebon apareceu em sua vida, ele não havia levado para a casa. Ainda bem, que não o fez.

Assim que pegou o calção ele correu para o banheiro, não percebendo um certo guardião da nuvem o observar de longe curioso.

Tsuna se trancou numa das cabines do banheiro masculino e tratou de tirar a calcinha laranja, e colocar o calção, se sentando na tampa da privada com a calcinha nas mãos. 

Ele não podia colocar a calcinha no bolso da calça, ela poderia cair, ou os valentões poderiam vir o atormentar e acabar descobrindo! 

Ele tinha que jogar fora!

Pagando o saco onde anteriormente estava o calção, ele colocou a calcinha dentro e por um segundo, apenas um segundo ele fraquejou em fazer isso com algo tão delicado e bonito. Mas ele apenas suspirou e amarrou o saco colocando na lata de lixo vazia de qualquer jeito, afinal, que aluno iria revirar o lixo do banheiro masculino?

Tsuna saiu do banheiro sem perceber o pequeno pássaro amarelo que estava em sua cabeça sair voando silenciosamente e ir em direção ao seu mestre, que estava na esquina do outro corredor, na direção contrária do Herbívoro.

"Herbívoro, Tuna, lixo" o passarinho amarelo cantava sobrevoando a cabeça do corvo que começou a ir em direção ao banheiro.

"Me mostre Hibird" o adolescente falou assistindo a pequena bolinha amarelo ir em direção a quarta porta e voando acima da lixeira.

Hibari entrou e pisou no pedal da lixeira, as lixeiras eram limpas com sabão e água diariamente, por isso não ficou com nojo nem nada. Estava curioso para saber o que o pequeno animal jogou fora e descobrir o motivo de tanta pressa.

Dentro da lixeira estava um saco preto pequeno bem fechado, desses com zíper, e vendo que não havia nenhum outro lixo lá dentro, ele retirou o saco e o abriu cuidadosamente se espantando com o que estava lá dentro.

"Ele roubou isso do armário de alguma garota?" Se o pequeno animal fez isso, Hibari o morderia até a morte.

"Herbívoro usava, herbívoro usava" Hibird cantava alegremente e Hibari agradecia silenciosamente que não havia ninguém por perto para ver o choque em seu rosto.

"Ele usava a calcinha?" Hibari murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele tentava imaginar o pequeno animal, usando a pequena e delicada peça de algodão laranja claro com o laço escuro...

Hibari passou a ponta da língua no lábio inferior de modo apreciador e sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso e então riu alto, uma risada escura e mortal. Seus olhos brilharam do mesmo modo em que os olhos de um predador brilhava ao encontrar sua presa. Ele jogou os cabelos para trás com as mãos, lhe dando a aparência selvagem.

Ele sorriu largo e enrolou a calcinha delicada na mão e sentiu o cheiro de lavanda sair da peça íntima, e colocou a calcinha no bolso das calças, a guardando.

Voce não deixa de e surpreender, Tsunayoshi.

Ele saiu do banheiro, com um sorriso no rosto e com a mãos dentro da calça mexendo na peça delicada.

Dentro de uma sala de aula, um menino castanho estremecia, sabendo que algo daria errado.


	3. Operação : Não fique duro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entãooooo eu sei que demorei...Gomem, né? Fiquei presa no caminho da vida.  
> Nada de muito interessante neste capítulo foi só um meio para chegar até o próximo que terá a festa-ou baile- que vai ser onde as coisas irão finalmente andar!  
> Queria saber do que acham de colocar alguns personagens de Knb no próximo para a festa? Odeio criar personagens originais e isso me adiantaria bastante.  
> Aviso: PALAVRAS DE BAIXO CALÃO E CONTEÚDO SEXUAL... LEIAM!

Onde está?

Onde está?!

Não Entre em pânico! 

Voce não deve entrar em pânico! 

"Algum problema Juudaime?" 

Tsuna guinchou e sentiu sua cabeça bater debaixo do banco do vestiário masculino, com o som de voz repentino.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna estava prestes a chorar.

"Juudaime! O que houve? Se sente mal? Alguém lhe tocou? Me mostre onde e quem que eu vou explodi-los!!" O prateado falava rapidamente segurando o menino castanho pelos ombros enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo, buscando qualquer sinal que alguém maculou a inocência do Juudaime.

"Na-Não!" O castanho corou e gesticulou com as mãos no ar para seu amigo excêntrico se acalmar "Minha roupa pra festa sumiu!" Tsuna sabia que era uma má idéia trazer a roupa formal para o colégio, mas ele pensava que seria mais rápido e evitaria sujar a roupa ao voltar para o colégio mais tarde. Ele não pensou que seus colegas de escolas iriam roubar suas roupas.

"Tsk...Vou enfiar uma dinamite na bun.." Tsuna tapou a boca de seu amigo, impedindo a linha de pensamento repleta de palavreado que ele escutaria.

"Hibari-San vai me matar! Como posso ir na festa assim?! Era meu único terno" Tsuna ergueu a cabeça e olhou para seu amigo desesperado e choroso.

Gokudera Hayato se considera um cara forte que não tem medo de quase nada e um fã de mistérios. Ele é considerado um gênio e tinha orgulho de fazer parte da Famiglia Vangola e um guardião, O guardião da tempestade . Poucas coisas conseguiam mexer com seu lado err...emocional, sendo uma dessas coisas o idiota do beisebol que mesmo que ele não admitisse fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e suas mãos suarem e pensar no quão bonito o sorriso dele era... 

Mas Tsuna era fofo.

Quase como o um filhote pequenino que te olha com os olhos grandes e bonitos.

"Na-Não se preocupe Juudaime!" Gokudera gritou ajudando o outro a se levantar, e olhando para os lados para ter certeza que nenhum pervertido idiota tentaria por as mãos no seu adorável e inocente Juudaime "Podemos matar a última aula e irmos comprar uma roupa pra você!" Ele falou sorrindo com a perspectiva de ser útil.

"Não vai ser um problema?"

"Como seu braço direito isso não é nada! Aproveito e vejo um terno novo para usar também! "

Então eles rapidamente da escola, fugindo dos membros do Comitê e indo em direção a centro de compras da cidade. Tsuna é grato pelo que seu amigo estava fazendo. Ele não tinha nenhum senso de moda ou estilo. 

"Juudaime tenta esse terno! " O terno era riscado.

"Juudaime tenta esse sapato e essa gravata" era sufocante

"Não combinou nada com a cor dos cabelos dele!" Era azul.

"Nossa...Juudaime você ficou incrível nesse quimono! Vamos levar esse!"

"I-Isso é de mulher!" Tsuna grita envergonhado que a lojista tenha o confundido com uma garota." Preciso de um terno!" 

Quarenta e sete minutos depois...

"Não é laranja, mas ficou realmente bom em você Juudaime!" Gokudera gritou olhando para o castanho que ficava olhando para o espelho sem graça.

Tsuna olhava para a camisa branca social e o colete que estava usando que ficava completo com o terno por cima, mas ele tinha que admitir que essa roupa não o sufocava tanto sem o terno e se encaixava legal em seu corpo. Ao todo ele gostou.

Gokudera olhava um tanto quanto orgulhoso para a imagem de Juudaime...Era quase como ver um filho se arrumando para seu primeiro encontro com a mafia em uma missão de assassinato! Ele se lembrava de seu primeiro trabalho e como o seu pai havia ficado atrás dele arrumando a gravata lhe dizendo para evitar fazer uma bagunça com o sangue e entranhas da vítima...Ele entendia porque seu pai chorou de orgulho.

Gokudera já havia escolhido um terno cinza com a gravata preta e sapatos lustrados e sem que Tsuna notasse ele pegou o quimono que o outro havia vestido anteriormente e levou para o caixa, retirando seu cartão platina da carteira e pondo nas mãos da caixa.

"Além dos ternos vou levar essa roupa, mas essa eu quero que entregue neste endereço o mais tardar amanhã, me entende?"Gokudera olhou afiado para a pobre mulher que tremeu enquanto ele escrevia o endereço de Juudaime em um bolo de notas...Ele teria que patrulhar a casa de Juudaime para se certificar que não havia nenhum bandido por perto. 

Ele sabia que existiam pervertidos que queriam bulinar seu chefe, e só de pensar e em algum bandido invadindo a casa do Juudaime enquanto ele estava dormindo inocentemente e se aproveitar da beleza virginal enquanto Juudaime gritava tentando se afastar e pedindo a ajuda de seu guardião da tempestade aos choros... 

Gokudera Hayato vai matar qualquer um que tentar se aproximar da virgindade de seu Juudaime e melhor amigo! Ele iria fazer rondas amanhã a noite e montar algumas armadilhas pro filho da Puta que tentasse tocar no seu amigo!

"H-Hai senhor " a caixa curvou a cabeça torcendo para que o menino fosse embora, sinceramente ele era assustador apesar de ter um rosto bonito.

"V-voce já pagou?" Tsuna surgiu tentando arrumar os cabelos com um biquinho ao ver que seu guardião havia gasto dinheiro com ele.

"Sim Juudaime e já chamei o carro" Gokudera sabia que Juudaime não gostava que gastassem com ele, mas isso nem fez um dente em sua carteira. Além do mais, os guardiões gostavam de mimar seu chefe, mesmo Hibari e o Abacaxi, não que eles admitissem isso.

"Carro?" O menino perguntou incerto.

"Sim, pelo que Hibari disse esse baile vai acontecer na outra cidade que fica a uma hora e meia de carro daqui, eles já estão vindo." O prateado sorriu e andou para fora da loja acompanhado pelo outro.

"Hibari-San está junto no carro?" Tsuna perguntou surpreso, o outro odiava multidões e ele pensou que elé iria num carro diferente.

"Hum..O idiota do beisebol não disse isso, pelo que entendi só quem está no carro é ele, Kusakabi e um outro cara mais o motorista com as roupas" Gokudera contou nos dedos. 

Isso só deixava mais um lugar...

Um carro preto para na frente deles, talvez um sedan?Tsuna nunca foi muito bom para identificar carros, ele só sabe dizer as cores e a Ferrari, o resto ele é um leigo total.

"Oi, Tsuna, Hayato! " O vidro traseiro é aberto e Yamamoto coloca o rosto para fora sorrindo de orelha a orelha "Entra no carro Hayato!" E abre a porta.

"E onde Juudaime vai?!" Gokudera fala e coloca o pé no estômago do bastardo da espada que tentou puxar ele para dentro.

"Hibari-San já está vindo para te buscar, Sawada-kun, você só precisa esperar que ele foi abastecer e nos mandou ir na frente para o hotel" Kusakabi diz levando as sacolas de compras e as colocando na mala do carro enquanto assistia Yamamoto puxar Gokudera a força para dentro do carro, caindo em cima do corpo do jogador, enquanto o outro amaldiçoa o jogador de beisebol.

"Tira essa mão daí seu bastardo!"

"Maaa foi mal" Yamamoto diz rindo e passando os braços pelo peito do prateado o prendendo enquanto o mafioso se debatia.

"Não vou deixar Juudaime sozinho! JUUDAIME!!" Kusakabi fecha a porta do carro e entra na frente, ignorando os gritos de protesto e o pedido de socorro do outro garoto que teve o azar de estar na parte de trás com os outros dois.

"Ele não vai demorar, te vejo mais tarde Sawada-kun" e então eles vão embora, deixando um Tsuna ainda confuso para trás. 

Ele iria sozinho com Hibari-San?

Ok, pare de tremer mãos.

Vai dar tudo certo. Eles estarão num carro e estarão longe. 

Ele não tinha nada a temer, certo?

O destino prova que o odeia novamente quando uma moto preta-Aquilo era uma Harley Softail Deluxe? Sim, ele virou um fã de motos desde que pilotou uma no futuro, mas tinha muito medo de realmente subir em uma que não voe- Era tão bonita com os canos cromados e acentos de couro, espelhos laterais e pequenos detalhes em roxo escuro, tonfas acopladas na lateral e na lateral escrito Kamikorosu...

Espera um pouco... Tonfas...Kamikorosu?

"Suba Herbívoro" Só agora Tsuna olha pro piloto e sente seu coração parar uma batida e em seguida voltar a bater duas vezes mais rápido...Oh Satã dos infernos..Ele iria ter um orgasmo. Ele iria ter um orgasmo na frente de várias pessoas porque Hibari Kyoya estava pilotando uma moto vestindo uma jaqueta e retirando o capacete da cabeça. Ele estava ficando duro...Alguem me mate, onegai.

"O-O o q-que? H-Hibari-San..." Tsuna embaralhava as pernas tentando de algum jeito matar sua crescente excitação com um rosto vermelho cereja e Hibari achava aquilo divertido.

"É bom não estar tendo pensamentos pervertido agora, pet" Hibari apenas olha para o menino que cora ainda mais e se lembra da calcinha que ele trancou na gaveta de sua mesa na escola... Ele nunca teria imaginado que o pequeno coelho fosse do tipo kink, era uma agradável surpresa ver o Onívoro na pele de herbívoros.

"N-Não...e-eu só..." Tsuna se calou, sempre que ele abria a boca ele só se colocava em mais problemas "Pet?" Ele murmurou.

"Você é pequeno" Hibari murmurou e bonito como um animal de estimação.

Tsuna tentava evitar o pensamento de Hibari-San sussurrando em seu ouvido o chamando de seu pet.

Não, não, não e não!

Treinamentos de Rebon, culinária da Bianchi, pense e qualquer coisa menos isso!

Não fique duro!

Hibari suspira de impaciência e sai da moto, fazero Tsuna perceber só agora que o outro segurava o Gakugan preto na mão e estendia para si.

"Vista, faz frio na estrada" Hibari ignora o guincho do outro e pega do compartimento um outro capacete e olha para o castanho. Hibari tem uma pequena paixão por coisas pequenas e fofas. Por isso ele tem Hibird e Rolling e ele de uns tempos para cá ele notou que a presença do Herbívoro se tornou bastante tolerável, ele até gosta um pouco, um desses motivos é porque o menino parece um pequeno animal e neste momento ele olha adorável e indefeso.

"Er....Ficou grande " Tsuna se sente desconfortável com a roupa, pois ficou bastante grande nele, era como se ele estivesse brincando de vestir com a roupas de seus pais tudo de novo. A única diferença é que essa roupa tinha o cheiro de Hibari. Cheirava a brisa, sangue, suor ...ele se pergunta se seria muito doente achar o cheiro de sangue tão sedutor. Esse cheiro vinha das lutas que Hibari tinha diariamente, era o cheiro do corvo, era quase como se ele o estivesse o abraçando.

Hibari não entendia direito o que estava sentindo com a visão do outro menino vestido com seu Gakugan. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar de como adorável o menor estava sendo engolido pela sua roupa e envolvido pelo seu cheiro. Ele observava atentamente as bochechas vermelhas e os lábios entreabertos sendo molhados por uma pequena língua rosada. O outro estava envergonhado e Hibari gostava de como o vermelho se espalhava pelo pescoço e descia e sumia debaixo da gola da blusa de escola e se perguntava até onde o vermelho se espalhava, antes de perceber o que estava pensando. Ele estava frustrado sexualmente... Talvez fosse hora de ligar para Ivy para alguns serviços. 

Mas enquanto ajudava o outro a colocar o capacete o vendo todo nervoso ele sabia que não iria querer Ivy...Ele definitivamente estava estranho.

Tsuna observou Hibari subir na moto e da a partida, estendendo a mão para o ajudar a subir..Oh Kami-sama luvas de couro sem os dedos já era demais para seu pobre corpo virginal. 

Tsuna subiu e tentou ficar o mais afastado possível do corpo do outro, colocando a mãos nas laterais do banco onde estava e tentando se acalmar.

"Coloque os braços envolta da minha cintura herbívoro" A voz de Hibari estava abafada pelo capacete, mas era claramente irritada, e então ignorando seu cérebro que dizia o quanto isso era uma má idéia, ele se aproximou mais do corpo do outro e colou o peito nas costas do corvo, passando os braços no peito do outro com as mãos no abdome.

Não fique duro, não fique duro...

Tsuna cantava em sua mente, pois ele estava sentindo os músculos da barriga de Hibari nas pontas de seus dedos e ele sentia o tremor da moto em sua bunda e pênis, enviando vibrações por todo seu corpo de um modo delicioso.

Hibari acelerou e eles estavam na estrada.

Tsuna deu um gritinho bastante feminino e agarrou com bastante força no peito de Hibari, apoiando a cabeça nas costas na escápula do outro, sentindo um tremor atravessar o corpo de Hibari e ouvindo uma leve risada...Hibari-San estava rindo?

Não fique duro pênis! Desça! Essa risada não foi pra você! 

Seu pau estava sendo particularmente teimoso, ficando um pouco duro e Tsuna fez questão de afastar sua parte debaixo de Hibari, pois tudo que ele menos precisava é que o outro saiba que ele estava com um grande tesão imaginando montar não a moto, mas sim o piloto.

A sensação seria parecida? Sua bunda ia se sentir assim com aquelas mãos em suas bochechas acariciando e as beliscando? Será que seu buraco tremeria com aqueles dedos como esta tremendo agora, ou será que o pau...

Oh Deus...Ele estava duro! Tsuna choramingou baixinho em vergonha e excitação.

"Herbívoro é melhor você não vomitar na minha moto, ou farei você limpar de joelhos e com a lingua"

Era tão errado que essa ameaça fez seu pau se contrair nas calças? 

"Você adoraria ficar de joelhos e limpar o pau dele somente com minha língua, não é Tsuna-hentai?." Porque sua consciência tinha a voz do Rebon?!

"H-Hai H-Hibari-San" Tsuna murmurou e começou a pensar em coisas para acabar com seu tesão..Treinamento do Rebon, Mãe e pai pelados...Eca...

Hibari acelerou ainda mais na estrada que estava livre de trânsito naquele horário. 

Hibari sabia que o menino não estava doente, ele sentiu a ereção do menino em suas costas e ouviu os pequenos gemidos que escapou daqueles lábios...Então o herbívoro era atraído por ele? Hibari resolveu ignorar isso é dar uma chance para o menino obter um controle sobre seus hormônios. Ele se lembrava que sempre que tinha uma boa luta na sua adolescência, ele ficava um pouco duro. Era a adrenalina, a emoção, o sangue que o deixava excitado.

Ele cuidava do assunto com suas mãos, ele costuma evitar encontrar pessoas para o ajudar, elas eram sempre patéticas e chatas, mendigando por atenção com maquiagem pesadas, e tão frágeis. Frágeis pra caralho. Mesmo alguns meninos que ele já tentou reclamavam pedindo para ele ir devagar, que doía quando ele metia daquele jeito, que eles não queriam chupar seu pau porque era bruto.... Então ele cansou de tentar procurar e mergulhou em deixar a cidade livre de herbívoros que faziam confusão e livrar a cidade dos vermes e cuidando de sua escola, isso ocupava bastante a sua mente. É por um tempo isso funcionou até agora...

Realmente esse herbívoro era interessante.

Então ele acelerou pela estrada com um castanho com um tesão na sua moto e pensando no que fazer com essas informações. Talvez, apenas talvez essa festa não seria tão ruim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não entendo nada de motos ou carros, desculpe se escrito merda nessa parte...Não consigo me lembrar se Hibari tinha uma moto no mangá ou anime, mas acho que se não tinha deveria ter. Me digam se lembrarem!  
> Eu realmente amo o Gokudera e o Yamamoto!  
> COMENTEM  
> Tsuna sendo atrevido na moto...adorei o escrever assim!  
> COMENTEM QUE ME ANIMO PRA ESCREVER! 
> 
> ooooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo 
> 
> Sim, Hibari começa a pensar no que fazer com Tsuna... 
> 
> Autora: "Come ele seu bobo!" 
> 
> Tsuna:"O-O q-que?" 
> 
> Rebon:" Toma o lubrificante" 
> 
> Hibari com as tonfas " Esta me dando ordens autora herbívoro? " 
> 
> Autora se escondendo atrás de um vibrado grande e rosa "N-Nunca Hibari-sama!" 
> 
> Ps: Estou escrevendo uma fic Knb KagaKuro e pretendo termina-lá antes de postar, o que vos acham? Tem algum shipper que vcs gostam?


	4. Musica, festa e confusões Parte I

Havia sido uma viagem infernal.

Entre ficando e tentando não ficar duro e acabando ficando desconfortável no banco de couro, Tsuna estava exausto quando finalmente desceu da moto. Se ele tirasse a quantidade de vezes em que seu pau havia ficado duro e tentando esconder este fato do piloto, Tsuna teria dito que o passeio havia sido legal....Não, era mentira, ele montou na moto de seus sonhos e não havia aproveitado nada!

Quando Kusakabi havia dito hotel, Tsuna pensou que seria algo no estilo dos hotéis que ele visitou, pequeno e apertado- porque mesmo que ele era aparentemente o chefe da maior Famiglia da Máfia do mundo, ele não tinha dinheiro, ou ele não sabia onde ele estava- tais como alguns hotéis que ele se hospedou com sua mãe quando eles viajavam no passado, mas isso, isto não era nada parecido com os cubículos onde ele ficou.

"Ual...." Tsuna suspirou e olhou para a entrada, para a linda entrada.

Esse hotel, estava em um categoria diferente, este era um hotel de luxo. Do tipo que ele sabia que Timóteo-San -ou Nono- adoraria ficar. A entrada era imponente repleta de árvores, entre os quais ele identificou o Pinheiro negro, buxinho, doudan tsutsuji, e alguns arbustos com a grama aparada e num vivido tom de verde, que cercava uma lagoa, e tudo era complementado por uma ponte com luminárias. Tsuna sabia que o hotel deveria ter no mínimo 20 andares.

Tsuna se perguntava como iriam pagar pra dormirem ali.

Ele não notou que perguntou em voz alta até que obteve uma resposta de Hibari.

"Meu avô é dono de metade deste lugar" Tsuna sentiu as pontas das suas orelhas esquentarem e observava um dos empregados caminhar até eles fazendo uma reverência. 

"Seja bem-vindo mestre Hibari-sama" O homem que aparentava ter uns 50 anos falou levantando o corpo e fazendo uma pequena reverência para Tsuna que sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem " Convidado-san"

Tsuna voltou a reverência, de um jeito apressado e desengonçado... Droga, ele estava desconfortável.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi este é Kaito o administrador deste hotel" Hibari disse no seu típico tom de voz sem emoção dando a chave da moto para o manobrista e começando a andar, fazendo Tsuna correr um pouco e corar ainda mais ao ver algumas pessoas o olhando. Ele andou a dois passos atrás de Hibari, ele não queria se perder.

"Sim, assim como um esposa andando obedientemente atrás de seu marido, grande, não é Dame-Tsuna? "

"Você é algum tipo de feitiço do Rebon? Sai da minha cabeça! " Tsuna esta começando a pensar que talvez ele estava sendo assombrado, ou era algum efeito de uma das balas de Rebon.

"Hehehehe...Sou apenas o que sou" A voz disse misteriosa.

Ok...Tsuna estava começando a ficar um pouco assustado.

"Os outros hóspedes ja estão em seus devidos quartos e arrumamos as acomodações que o senhor sempre usa quando vem visitar" Kaito-San falava a enquanto eles andavam pelo caminho de pelo caminho de paralelepípedo , até chegarem ao lob do hotel e se Tsuna havia ficado impressionado com o lado de fora, ele não sabia o que dizer do lado de dentro.

Era bem iluminado com a cor predominante sendo preto, e o chão era marmorizado mesclado numa mistura entre branco, rosa claro e bege que deixou Tsuna fascinado. As vigas eram um tom forte e intenso de marron mogno- quase chegando a ser preto dependendo de como se olhasse- e branco que simplesmente tirou o ar dos pulmões de Tsuna. Ele não iria nem tocar no restante da decoração como o lustre gigante e delicado que caia com lequnas pedras em direcao ao chao ou as poltronas e sofás de aparência confortável...

Tsuna não sabia que a familia de Hibari tinha dinheiro, na verdade ele tinha vergonha de admitir que nunca sequer considerou que Hibari-San tivesse pais- sim, ele sabia geneticamente falando que ele tinha pais, mas era difícil imaginar Hibari como um bebê, como uma criança normal que depende dos cuidados de alguém, quando parecia que ele já havia saído do útero da mãe já com tonfas nas mãos e batendo nos médicos até a morte- Mas isso só fazia Tsuna pensar nele como mais humano, mais atingível.

Eles passaram direto pela recepção e foram em direção aos elevadores e ao entrarem o homem lá dentro apertou 20 andar e ainda tinha mais oito andares para cima.

"Como o senhor pediu os outros hóspedes estão colocados à três quartos de distância do seu e suas malas já foram enviadas para seus devidos quartos, os ternos já foram passados, os sapatos limpos e lustrados" Kaito-San falou e a porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram. 

Típico do Hibari-San pedir um quarto afastado, para não ficar em grupo.

Tsuna seguia pelo longo corredor até chegar uma porta marron com o número 229 B, e tendo a chave depositada em suas mãos. 

"A festa será daqui a duas horas, Kusakabi vira te buscar" Tsuna olhou ainda na porta vendo Hibari ir embora sem nem olhar duas vezes para trás. 

Bem, porque ele olharia? Eu não sou nada para ele mesmo...Infelizmente.

Tsun entrou no quarto, se jogou na cama que era mesmo confortável e grande e se sentiu sozinho no meio daquele grande e luxuoso espaço, com a grande e confortável cama e carpete felpudo... Ele sentia falta de sua pequena e confortável e barulhenta casa, enquanto tirava um leve cochilo, colocando o despertador pra tocar daqui a meia hora.

OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo 

Seu momento solidão não durou muito, pois assim que ele entrou no banheiro ele se sentiu uma criança. Tsuna entrou na banheira grande e sentiu as bolhas da hidromassagem virem a vida e riu igual a um idiota, fazendo o som ecoar no banheiro. Ele aproveitou e fez usos dos shampoo - e fez uma barba com ela- muitos cremes e hidratantes perfumados que ele encontrou pelo jornada pelos armários, enquanto cantava com todo seu coração segurando uma escova de cabelos, nu.

E não percebeu a hora passar.

Me aperte com força, crave o dente em minha carne

Tire a roupa, pro-prove a carne

Me morda com força, crave o dente em minha carne

Passe no teste, pro-prove a carne

Tsuna pulou um pouco e fechou os olhos enquanto cantava a letra e vestia a sunga azul dos Power Rangers.

Me empurre contra a parede

Force até que eu implore, me dê mais um pouco

Me faça sangrar, gosto em carne viva

Gosto em carne viva, viva, viva

Me aperte todo o corpo, crave o dente em minha carne

Tsuna corou ao cantar essa parte e só pensava que era exatamente isso que ele gostaria de dizer para Hibari, ele adoraria sussurrar essas palavras sujas no ouvido do outro. Tsuna terminava de vestir as roupas e dando um jeito nos cabelos.

Tsuna abriu a porta do banheiro e com os olhos ainda fechados passou as mãos pelos quadris numa carícia lenta e mordeu o lábio. 

Segure minhas mão sobre a cabeça

E empurre meu rosto contra a cama

Porque eu gosto de gritar baby, me faça ficar quieto

Você põe sua mão em volta do meu pesoço e sente pulsar, pulsar, pulsar, pulsar

É como um gatilho, me deixe pronto pra atirar....

Tsuna ainda não havia notado a figura parada outro lado do quarto, envolvido pelas sombras que observava o show que o moreno estava dando ao mexer os quadris ao ritmo da música que soava pelo telefone. 

Hibari sorria e olhava para o movimento do traseiro vestido que o castanho fazia...Ele queria ver quanto tempo o outro iria demorar até o notar. E se continha para não avançar até o castanho e fazer se tornar real cada palavra devassa que saia da pequena boca.

Você quer se atracar comigo, baby

E aqui vai uma pequena prévia

Você pode dominar o jogo, porque eu sou resistente 

Eu na costumo sar brincando por aí

Quando faço, enlouqueço 

Entao é bom você acreditar, eu gosto de bruta....

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna gritou ao se virar e ver uma figura sentada na poltrona do lado de sua cama e se perguntou como ele pode ficar tão distraído a ponto de não ter visto antes.

"A criança o mataria por ser tão desatento" 

Oh Kami-sama, aquela era a voz do Hibari-San? !

"Hi-Hibari-S-san!!! A qu-quanto te-tempo está aí? !" 

Oh Deus, que ele tenha acabado de chegar! Que ele tenha acabado de chegar!

" A tempo o suficiente, pra saber de suas preferências na cama" Hibari se pôs de pé e Tsuna viu o rosto inexpressivo do corvo.

"É -É apenas uma música! E-Eu juro! " Tsuna se erguia e corria pra desligar a música que ainda tocava em seu celular para evitar ficar em ainda mais em problemas do que ele já estava.

"Não pedi explicações" Hibari falou curto e fez um gesto para o outro rapaz terminar de se arrumar "Kusakabi teve que resolver uns assuntos de última hora e está terminando de se aprontar ainda, mas você já me fez perder uns bons minutos ao ficar balançando a bunda para o ar" Tsuna corria caçando seus sapatos tentando esquecer toda a situação constrangedora- apenas para ele pelo visto- e tropeçou de nervosismo enquanto sua mente gritava por resolver cantar a música pervertida, que fazia parte de uma playlist que Mukuro o havia enviado. Ele quase nunca a ouvia e quando resolveu ouvir, deu nisso.

Ele iria apagar essa música assim que desse. 

Tsuna não consegui dar um jeito na gravata e começou a ir em direção a porta, indo procurar Gokudera para que este o ajudasse, quando foi parado por uma mão em seu pulso, trazendo suas costas para um peito sólido.

"Foi uma música bem interessante apesar de tudo." As mãos de Hibari foram em direção ao pescoço do mais baixo pegando as extremidades das gravatas e o corvo começou a fazer o nó na gravata, seus dedos se movendo de moto praticado com belos movimentos.

Tsuna se sentia perto da morte ao perceber que estava encostado no peito de Hibari com o coração batendo acelerado e a garganta seca ao sentir as pontas dos dedos pastar sobre seu pescoço.

"Um carnívoro comendo um herbívoro...Bastante explicativa" Tsuna sentiu suas pernas tremerem e as palmas de suas mãos soarem com o sussurro rouco em sua orelha "Você tem uma bela voz, Herbívoro" 

Tsuna só percebeu que Hibari tinha se afastado quando se deu falta do calor do corpo do outro que já estava saindo do quarto e Tsuna tentava recuperar o controle sobre suas pernas.

O que diabos foi isso?!

E-Ele, E-Ele...?

"Parece que ele te notou Dame-Tsuna"

"Não, ele me ajudou com a gravata, só isso"

"Com todo negocio de herbívoro e carnívoro e comer?! Ou você é muito Dame ou se faz!"

"Herbívoro estamos atrasados" Tsuna olhou para Hibari que não demonstrava nenhum nervosismo ou qualquer segunda intenção, ele agia como se o que aconteceu fosse algo normal. 

E o que aconteceu? Ele só me ajudou com a gravata, só isso.

"Sim...Não é como se ele estivesse prestes a te por contra a parede e te foder ali mesmo. ..Basta reparar nos olhos dele brilhando com a faísca da luxuria que você vê a verdade"

"Cala a bocaaaa"

"Haí Hibari-San" 

Ao sair para o corredor, Tsuna se lembra o quão bem Hibari parece de terno. Ele veste o mesmo estilo, até mesmo a cor da camisa roxa e gravata que ele usará no futuro, com os cabelos cortados no mesmo estilo do futuro e apenas um pouco mais baixo estando agora com 1.77 tendo ainda que crescer até seus 1.83 cm. 

Tsuna resmungava baixinho por só ter 1.65 . Porque todos seus guardiões eram altos e só ele que era baixo?

Ao desceram do elevador, eles caminharam até as portas de um salão onde Tsuna notou que estava repleto de pessoas e tinha bastante música clássica. 

"A maioria que estão aqui são benfeitores, apreciadores de esportes, políticos, alta sociedade....Se você jogar certo consegue parceiros de negócios e ainda fala sobre quem tem o melhor filho ou quem ajuda a melhor escola" Hibari falava e olhou para Tsuna "Talvez você encontre até alguém da máfia por aqui" o tom era divertido.

Tsuna estava cansado de sorrir falsamente e se desculpar em nome de Hibari a cada vez que alguém vinha falar com o corvo e este apenas o ignorava ou lançava um olhar assustador com a aura mortal que dava medo até a homens crescidos. 

Hibari começou a discutir algumas coisas com alguns diretores, algo sobre uma reforma disciplinar e métodos de correção, quando Tsuna se afastou para pegar uma bebida e se procurar algum lugar para se sentar.

"Isso é tão chato..."Tsuna suspirou sentado nouma mesa no canto do salão.

"Sim, é muito chato" Uma voz diz a sua esquerda e Tsuna grita baixinho e derruba um pouco do suco em sua própria mão. 

"D-de on-onde você surgiu?!" Ele falou tentando acalmar seu coração que estava disputando para ver se conseguia rasgar para fora de seu peito. 

"Eu estive aqui o tempo todo antes de você chegar" respondeu o menino.

O garoto tinha olhos azuis claro e cabelos também azuis, sombracelhas azuis, um rosto tranquilo e era bem bonito.

"G-Gomem, eu não havia reparado" Tsuna corou levemente.

"Não se preocupe, estou acostumado" ele faz um gesto para o outro se sentar "Sou Kuroko Tetsuya, jogador de basquete de Seirin" ele o estende a mão.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...Er. ..ajudante/secretário do líder do Comitê Disciplinar de Namimori." Ele aceita a mão.

"Muito prazer em te conhecer Sawada-kun"

"Hum...Pode me chamar de Tsuna, todos me chamam assim" Ele manda um sorriso para o outro e ele começam a conversar.

Tsuna descobriu que Kuroko era um cara bem legal e que o outro era mais velho do que ele or apenas três meses. Tsuna realmente conseguia os imaginar sendo amigos.

"Kurokocchi!!" Uma voz gritou correndo até a mesa que eles estavam acenando para Kuroko.

"Kise-kun não grite, isso é uma festa formal" Kuroko falava para seu amigo loiro.

"Esse idiota não parava de tagarelar sobre você Tetsu" um moreno falou bocejando.

"Koro-chin você tem algum doce?" Um gigante de cabelos lilas falou e se sentou ao lado do Kuroko. 

"Não, eu não tenho Murasakibara-kun"

"Parem de fazer barulho" um cara de cabelos verdes e óculos segurando um globo de neve disse.

"Vão embora "um ruivo de sombracelhas estranhas falou.

"Vocês estão assustando o amigo do Kuroko, pessoal" um rapaz ruivo falou sorrindo.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para Tsuna que sentiu seu rosto ferver de tão vermelho com a atenção que estava recebendo.

"Hum...Oi?"

"Quem é você?" O ruivo de sombracelhas estranhas perguntou bruscamente e Tsuna se encolheu para trás em sua cadeira.

Esses eram assustadoramente altos...até mais altos que Takeshi que tinha 1.82, sem contar que eles eram intimidante.. .Kuroko era amigo de gente assim?

Olha quem fala, o chefe da máfia.

"Juudaimeeeee!!!!" Uma voz gritou e Tsuna viu Gokudera surgir entre os rapazes de cabelos coloridos com um olhar mortal " Quem tentou roubar sua inocência ?!" 

"Maa Maa, tenho certeza que eles não estavam tentando machucar o Tsuna, certo? " Yamamoto lançou um sorriso repleto de segundas intenções, pronto para uma briga se fosse necessário, não se incomodando que os inimigos eram altos.

Ambos os lados se encaravam perigosamente numa disputa que gritava testosterona e Tsuna se encolheu ainda mais na cadeira gemendo em sua desgraça. 

Oh Kami...Porque?! Porque eu?


	5. Musica, Festa e Confusões parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem os erros~

Capítulo 5 - Musica, festa e confusões Parte II

 

Havia uma certa tensão no ar entre o grupo de jovens que se encaravam seriamente, quase parecendo uma cena cliché de filme de faroeste, e Tsuna apenas pedia para que as coisas não saíssem fora de mão.

 

"Seus bastardos, o que fizeram com o Juudaime?!" Gokudera exclamou furioso.

 

"Juudaime?" O cara loiro falou enquanto o restante encarava os dois rapazes um tanto confusos.

 

"Se vocês encostaram um dedo nele eu vou fud...Mmmmm" Tsuna se lançou para seu amigo tampando sua boca, evitando o final da frase. 

 

"Eles não fizeram nada comigo Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna falava desesperado.

 

"Porque voces tem sempre que serem estranhos" Tsuna ouviu Kuroko falar.

 

"Oi, a culpa é nossa agora?" O ruivo com sobrancelhas estranhas falou encarando o azulado.

 

"Vocês estão sendo um incômodo " A falta de expressão no rosto de Kuroko não deixava transparecer a raiva que ele sentia. Ele queria realmente ter uma conversa legal com outro garoto.

 

"Kurokocchiiii, assim você me magoa" Kise choramingava.

 

"Porque não nos sentamos um pouco?"Akashi falou já se sentando.

 

"Não de ordens ao Juudaime!" Gokudera rosnou levantando um punho em direção ao rapaz ruivo que estava sentado como um rei no seu trono.

 

"Maa Maa, não seja assim Gokudera!"

 

Depois de alguns minutos e uma conversa entre o garçons e o ruivo sentado, foi feito um arranjo para que colocassem outra mesa e cadeiras junto da outro, fazendo com que todos se sentassem confortavelmente e se apresentassem.

 

"Me desculpe por ele, Tsuna-kun" Kuroko falava sentado entre o Kagami e o Midorima.

 

"N-Não, sou eu que peço desculpas" falei constrangido.

 

"Haya-kun se preocupa demais com Tsuna" Yamamoto falou colocando a mão na nuca.

 

"Já disse pra não me chamar assim, seu maníaco por beisebol! "Gokudera exclamou dando uma cotovelada no Yamamoto que dobrou para frente soltando um resmungo de dor.

 

"É carinhoso..." Yamamoto falou dando um sorriso largo.

 

"Vai ser carinhoso com seu taco de beisebol ou com um porco!" 

 

Todos olhavam para o par, achando engraçado a pequena briga.

 

"Ele é igual a você Midoricchi!" Kise falou rindo alto.

 

O rapaz de cabelos verdes olhou para o loiro com cara feia.

 

"Não vejo como"

 

"Vocês dois são Tsunderes" o loiro falou fazendo toda a mesa rir.

 

"Quem você tá chamando de Tsundere, Kise?" Midorima falou com raiva enquanto Gokudera falava em italiano o que eles achavam que eram palavrões.

 

"Huh, nunca pensei que veria o dia em que concordaria com você kise" Aomine falou sorrindo.

 

"Mido-chin é um tsundere"Murasakibara falou enquanto colocava mais batata chips em sua boca.

 

"Fortasi! Lasciami andare , ti faccio vedere Tsundere !" 

 

Tsuna sabia que Gokudera só trocava de idioma quando estava muito, muito puto, e sabia que nada de bom vinha de quando ele estava assim. E ele se viu certo quando o outro puxou uma banana de dinamite para fora da roupa.

 

"Meu Kami...aquele garoto tá armado!?" Tsuna ouviu um dos convidados sussurrar assustado e viu algumas pessoas começarem a olhar em suas direções. 

 

"Já chega!"Tsuna falou batendo com a mão na mesa e com a franja cobrindo os olhos, fazendo todos se calarem "Você está passando dos limites Gokudera, não me faça corrigir seu comportamento, fui claro?" Tsuna falou baixo levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu guardião que engoliu em seco vendo os olhos do outro picar para o laranja rapidamente.

 

Esse era o modo chefe do Tsuna. Era quando ele realmente parecia com o líder da maior Famiglia mafiosa do mundo, era quando ele parecia mais perigoso e pronto para dar um mundo de sofrimento e dor a quem contestar suas ordens. 

 

Era o herdeiro criado pelo maior assassino do mundo.

 

"H-Hai Juudaime" Gokudera falou entendendo que ele estava prestes a fazer uma besteira usando a dinamite "Peço perdões pelo meu comportamento" Ele curvou a cabeça.

 

Ouve uns instantes de silêncio. 

 

"Que porra foi essa?" Kagami exclamou olhando para o pequeno garoto de cabelos confusos e castanhos que acabou de...de...

 

"Você assuntou a merda fora de mim..."Kise falou olhando com a boca aberta.

 

Akashi olhava para as mãos e via a pequena adaga que ele retirou da manga de seu terno assim que a atmosfera opressiva em volta do garoto outrora inofensivo derramava. Assim como os outros na mesa ele se sentiu ameaçado.

 

Mas esse ar não durou muito, principalmente porque o castanho levantou a cabeça e riu aliviando o humor.

 

“Tá tudo bem...Apenas não faça nada que possa acabar te machucando, Ok?” Tsuna deu um sorriso grande para seu amigo.

 

Será que foi apenas imaginação? Esse era o pensamento de todos.

 

“Então vocês praticam qual esporte?” Yamamoto perguntou depois de alguns segundos de conversa.

 

“Nós jogamos basquete” Kise falava sorrindo orgulhoso.

 

“Eu gostaria de ver um jogo seu Kuroko-kun” Tsuna falava comendo o pequeno canapé.

 

“Teremos um jogo contra Kaijo daqui a alguns dias” Kagami falava e deu um pequeno sorriso para o garoto.

 

Kagami estava feliz que Kuroko pudesse fazer um amigo sem ser a geração dos Milagres, isso faria bem para o azulado. Sem contar que o menino realmente parecia alguém inofensivo, tirando a reação de alguns minutos atrás. 

 

“Sério? Eu adoraria ir...As crianças iriam adorar e Chrome-chan também nunca foi a um jogo..”Tsuna murmurava com os olhos brilhantes.

 

“Os pirralhos não o deixarão nem ver o jogo” Gokudera disse, sabendo que Lambo o nariz de meleca, arrumaria alguma confusão.

 

“Maa Tsuna, eles não são a sua responsabilidade, você sabe” Yamamoto sabia que na maior parte do tempo Tsuna cuidava das duas crianças, principalmente agora que sua mãe costumava viajar uma vez por mês durante uma semana para ficar com o marido.

 

“Eles são da Família” Tsuna falou com finalidade “Lambo melhorou bastante o comportamento desde que entrou para a escola” 

 

“Mais ainda é um pirralho” Gokudera resmungou.

 

“Você tem irmãos Sawada-kun?” Akashi perguntou tentando ser amigável com o garoto.

 

“Mais ou menos..”

 

“Tsuna basicamente adotou os dois para a família dele” Yamamoto comentou dando um tapinha na cabeça de Tsuna, parecendo bastante orgulhoso.

 

“E você pratica algum esporte Tsuna-kun?” O loiro alto - Kise? - perguntou com um enorme e brilhante sorriso.

 

“N-Não...Eu sou um desastre em esportes” Tsuna sabia que estava corando.

 

“Você não deve ser tão mal assim”Kagami tentou ajudar o menino e olhou para os outros dois amigos do castanho.

 

Gokudera e Yamamoto notaram os olhares sobre eles e desviaram os olhos. Mesmo Gokudera não poderei a mentir sobre esse fato, o líder da 10 Geração Vangola era um desastre em qualquer tipo de esporte.

 

“Tsuna conseguiu acertar o próprio rosto com a sua própria raquete de ping-pong” Yamamoto começou.

 

“Que se afogou na piscina infantil…”

 

“Eu escorreguei e bati com a cabeça!”

 

“Ateou fogo num lojista tentando andar de bicicleta”

 

“Foi um acidente e ele está bem!”Tsuna gritou envergonhado.

 

“Quebrou o braço de Utaishi ao tentar jogar futebol...Mas o bastardo mereceu Juudaime! Ele tentou parar você!”

 

“Ele era o goleiro”

 

“E-Eu n-não quis chutar o braço dele no lugar da bola!” 

 

“Não se esqueça daquela vez em que você….”

 

“Ele já entenderam!” Tsuna choramingou vendo as pessoas na mesa rindo e o olhando chocadas.

 

“Ateou fogo em alguém…Como isso é possível?” Midorima arqueou a sobrancelha verde em descrença.

 

“P-Perdi o controle da b-bicicleta e o homem estava acendendo uma churrasqueira”

 

“A culpa foi daquele pervertido das ilusões...Ele que te empurrou ladeira abaixo numa bicicleta sem freios.”

 

“Você é bem desastrado para seu temanho” Aomine falou rindo do garoto que estava com as orelhas vermelhas.

 

“Você não pode falar nada Aomine-kun...Se lembra do que aconteceu quando tentou ser salva vidas?” Kuroko falou com apenas um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. 

 

“Oi, Kuroko! Você prometeu segredo!” Aomine gritou apontando para o pequeno azulado. 

 

“Ehhh, acho que ainda não ouvi essa historia” Kagami falou com os olhos brilhando na direção de seu rival de quadra.

 

Tsuna olhava divertido para a interação entre os amigos e sorriu...ele se lembrava da época que ele queria apenas ser como eles...Não ter que se preocupar com as outras Famiglias arrumando confusões, ninguém tentando matá-lo ou matar algum de seus amigos… Mas ele estava feliz com o que ele tinha. 

 

“Vocês estão fazendo muito barulho, Herbívoros” uma voz falou fazendo Tsuna engasgar com o rolinho primavera.

 

“H-Hibari-San!” Tsuna guinchou e se levantou rapidamente ao ver o adolescente mais velho com uma cara nada boa.

 

“Você e sua gangue de desocupados crescem a cada vez que desvio os olhos...”

 

“Quem você está chamando de desocupado seu maldito?!” Gokudera exclamou.

 

“Faz muito tempo, não é mesmo, Hibari Kyoya?” 

 

Hibari ignorou a exclamação do garoto de cabelos prateados e focou sua atenção no garoto de cabelos vermelhos que ele conhecia bem.

 

“Carnívoro” Hibari olha com atenção para a pessoa que ele não vê a mais de seis anos. 

 

“Ainda com a idéia da cadeia animal…”Akashi falou ainda de sentado olhando para o outro.

 

“Vocês se conhecem?” Midorima perguntou.

 

“Nossos avôs são donos deste lugar...Nossas famílias costumavam frequentar as mesmas festas e reuniões”Akashi falou não tirando os olhos do corvo.

 

Tsuna notou o olhar no rosto de Hibari que olhava para Akashi, Kagami, Aomine e Murasakibara ...O brilho nos olhos, a leve contração dos dedos, e a quase imperceptível sede de sangue que o corvo derramava...Tudo isso indicava que o guardião da nuvem queria muito lutar contra esse inimigo.

 

“Vocês são amigos?” Alguém na mesa perguntou.

 

“Não” ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a atmosfera engrossar de tensão ainda mais, dava quase pra cortar com uma faca.

 

Eles não pretendem começar uma luta aqui, não é? 

 

Quem Tsuna estava querendo enganar? Quando Hibari Kyoya resolvia lutar, nada para ele importava, apenas o inimigo. Então quando Hibari deu um passo para frente e levou a mão ate o lugar onde as tonfas estavam escondidas e Akashi se preparava para levantar, junto com dois guardas que haviam acabado de aparecer, Tsuna interferiu.

 

Tsuna se colocou colocou a frente de Hibari e segurou o punho do outro,num aperto firme, o impedindo de trazer a perigosa arma, e olhou nos olhos do outro.

 

Ok...Eu estou morto.

 

“Saia do meu caminho Herbívoro” Hibari falou com a voz pingando malícia.

 

“N-Não pode lutar aqui”Tsuna murmurou tremendo perante aquele olhar que estava focado unicamente em si e o fazia temer por sua vida.

 

Hibari se soltou da mãos do menor e segurou cativo o punho do outro, dando um aperto nada gentil. Ele queria resolver a luta contra o carnívoro ruivo...

 

“Não se meta com minhas presas” Hibari sussurrou dando um olhar mortal para o castanho e o afastando, olhando para sua presa.

 

“S-Se você l-lutar aqui, vai causar impressões negativas a Nami-Chuu e a nossa cidade” Tsuna falou tendo uma reação do corvo.

 

Hibari parou de andar e olhou para o castanho, nenhum dos dois percebendo que todos na mesa olhavam para eles como se eles fossem personagens de alguma novela ou fanfiction absurda escrita por alguma mulher de mente depravada e louca.

 

“Brigas entre estudantes mesmo de escolas diferentes é punível com detenção, seguida de suspensão e um período de trabalho voluntário por um período de tempo de três meses, sessão cinco parágrafo três das regras e condutas de Nami-Chuu.”Tsuna falava quase sem respirar no final “As regras se aplicam a todos, inclusive você, Hibari-San”

 

Tsuna sabia que Hibari não ligava para isso, afinal, ele estava acostumado a disciplinar - surrar- nos alunos em Namimori constantemente. Tsuna só queria que o outro entendesse que eles estavam rodeados de diretores de outros colégios, e brigar com um estudante de um colégio diferente por causa de nada, pegaria muito mal para eles.

 

“Você está me devendo uma luta, herbívoro” Hibari disse se virando para ir embora. 

 

“Ehhh???” Tsuna fez um som de desespero.

 

“Não quer ficar, Hibari?” Yamamoto perguntou sorrindo ao ver o olhar derrotado em Tsuna que murmurava baixinho o quão morto ele seria quando chegassem em casa.

 

Hibari apenas o ignorou e lançou outro olhar mortal para Akashi antes de sumir na multidão.

 

“Que cara mais estranho…”Kagami resmungou.

 

“Parecia que ele iria nos rasgar ao meio~” Murasakibara falou mordendo seu crepe.

 

“Provavelmente ele teria feito isso” Akashi falou olhando para o trio a frente dele.

 

“Hibari-San apenas gosta muito de lutar” Tsuna falou ainda amaldiçoando sua má sorte.

 

“Aquele maníaco por lutas...” Gokudera falou “Não se preocupe Juudaime! Como seu braço direito não deixarei que o maníaco por lutas o machuque!”

 

“Ele acha que ganharia contra todos nós?” Aomine perguntou para ninguém em particular.

 

“Ele estava muito confiante, mesmo para alguém como ele” Akashi falou olhando para o outro lado do salão onde Hibari estava falando com um outro adolescente de penteado estranho.

 

“Não é isso...Aquele cara está em um nível totalmente diferente de nós” Kuroko falou.

 

“Esta dizendo que iríamos perder se a gente lutasse contra ele?” Kagami olhou para seu melhor amigo em busca de uma resposta.

 

“O olhar nos olhos dele me deu arrepios” Kise falou olhando para as mãos.

 

“ Ele parece o tipo de cara que gosta de encrenca...O que ele faz aqui mesmo?” Midorima perguntou olhando para o trio.

 

“Hibari é o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar de Namimori” Yamamoto falou pegando uma taça de suco de um dos garçons.

 

“Você está brincando, né?! Ele parece um bad boy!” Kise falou.

 

“O cargo é perfeito pra ele...ele sai pela cidade batendo em quem perturba a ordem sacudindo aquelas tonfas criando o medo no coração das criancinhas” Gokudera bufou descrevendo Hibari como uma espécie de bicho papão. 

 

“Lembra daquela e que ele nos surrou por chegarmos três minutos de atraso?” Yamamoto perguntou sorrindo.

 

“A culpa foi sua que ficou enrolando” Gokudera falou.

 

“Teve aquela vez que ele rasgou a orelha do Tadashi por causa dos brincos” Tsuna estremeceu ao se lembrar das orelhas do valentão que desafiou Hibari.

 

“Ainda bem que não estudo em sua escola” Aomine murmurou e Kise foi levado por algumas mulheres que queriam algumas fotos com o famoso modelo.

 

Eles continuaram a conversar, trocando idéias sobre alguns jogos, rotinas de treinamento, e várias outras coisas quando de repente eles ouvem um barulho e as luzes são apagadas.

 

O lugar virou uma confusão, principalmente ao ouvirem sons de tiros sendo disparados.

 

“Se abaixem” Gokudera exclamou puxando Tsuna para baixo, se colocando ligeiramente na frente do castanho.

 

Pela visão periférica Tsuna percebeu alguns homens encapuzados e armados e ouviu um grito levemente familiar ao longe. Quando a luz voltou, Tsuna notou que eram ao todo seis homens armados, com glocks e fuzis em mãos e uma faca na garganta de um Kise que tinha um lábio cortado e sangrando, sendo feito de refém. Cada um usava uma máscaras diferentes, um tinha a face de palhaço, o outro de um tigre, hulk, homem de ferro, Hellsing, raposa.

 

“Atenção ricaços!” O fuzil foi disparado em direção ao teto com uma rajada de balas “Isso é um assalto”. O Palhaço gritou.

 

Oh merda.

 

“Kise!” Alguém gritou.

 

“Oaaaa, é melhor ninguém se mexer ou meu amigo ali” ele apontou para o cara que estava segurando a faça no pescoço de Kise “Pode acidentalmente abrir um talho na garganta do loirinho bonito, certo?”

 

Um dos seguranças deu um passo a frente e levou a mão em direção direção a arma, mas antes que ele pudesse tirar até mesmo a trava, a arma foi tirada de suas mãos por uma faca, que foi arremessada e ficou cravada na palma da mão do segurança que soltou soltou a arma gritando de dor enquanto sua mãos sangrava.

 

“É bom ninguém tentar dar uma de herói ou então vai ganhar um buraco em uma parte do corpo...Um buraco que não deveria estar lá” ele sorriu, ficando a poucos metros de onde Tsuna e seu grupo estavam.

 

“Já mandei um aviso para a policia” Tsuna olhou para Akashi que guardava o celular no bolso.

 

“Devemos fazer alguma coisa, Aka-chin? ~” 

 

“Juudaime…?” Gokudera sussurrou olhando para o castanho que havia cerrado as mãos.

 

“Gokudera-kun, consegue ver a tatuagem na mão direita do palhaço?” 

 

Na mão direita do homem com máscara de palhaço havia uma tatuagem de um morcego. Normalmente nada disso seria estranho, se não fosse o fato o morcego ser da cor vermelha sangue e nas patas carregar uma cabeça.

 

“Famiglia Pipistrello…” Gokudera murmurou e xingou baixinho.

 

“O que eles estão fazendo tão longe?” Yamamoto perguntou unindo sua cabeça próxima a dupla.

 

“Eles foram expulsos de sua base em Verona pelo Settimo, quando souberam de sua pesquisa com o uso de crianças...Há suspeitas que eles trabalhavam ou eram associados com a Famiglia Straneo”

 

Tsuna olhou com raiva para o chão, ele realmente odiava essa Famiglia, principalmente depois de ver as memórias de Mukuro sobre a tortura que este sofreu nas mãos daqueles caras. Ele jurou que daria um jeito para que aqueles tipos de experimentos nunca ocorressem novamente.

 

“Do que vocês estão falando?” Tsuna guinchou com a aparição súbita de Kuroko, junto com seus dois amigos.

 

“N-Nada!” Tsuna gaguejou.

 

“Juudaime, devemos ajudar?”

 

“Vocês pretendem atacar os bandidos?” Midorima perguntou perante a idéia estúpida.

 

“Tô dentro” Aomine murmurou olhando com ódio para o cara que detinha Kise refém “Não vou deixar ninguém, principalmente um bandido por as mãos no Kise assim”

 

“Alguém está com ciumes” Kagami murmurou “Também estou dentro”

 

“Vou ajudar Kise-chin~” Murasakibara falou bocejando.

 

“Temos que bolar um plano rapido”Midorima arrumou o óculos no rosto.

 

“Vocês vão ficar aqui” Gokudera falou socando o chão.

 

“Oi! Você não nos manda!” Kagami falou.

 

“Vocês vão nos atrapalhar” Gokudera retrucou.

 

“Isso não é discutível, vamos ajudar” Akashi falou olhando friamente para o adolescente de cabelos prateados.

 

Se Gokudera não quem fosse, ele teria recuado perante os Olhos do Imperador, mas sendo quem era, ele apenas sentiu um arrepio na nuca e se concentrou em não recuar, querendo socar aquele olhar superior do rosto do ruivo atrevido.

 

“O que Gokudera quer dizer, é que isso vai ser perigoso” Yamamoto disse tentando colocar razão na conversa.

 

“E o que vocês são?” Aomine rosnou “Uma força tarefa de resgate?Os Vingadores? Já sei, vocês são da máfia?” ele perguntou sarcástico.

 

Tsuna engasgou com a última e certa resposta, enquanto Gokudera se preparava para responder ao ruivo.

 

“Kise-kun é nossa família também” Kuroko falou suave.

 

Isso parou a todos. 

 

Gokudera, Tsuna é Yamamoto conheciam bem o conceito de proteger a familia, afinal, eles lutaram tantas vezes para proteger uns aos outros.

 

“Tch...que seja” Gokudera resmungou “Se levar um tiro não reclame e não me atrapalhe”

 

“Maaa queria ter minha espada agora...Acho que ficarei bem com as facas” Yamamoto falou olhando para as facas de prata em sua mão.

 

“Desde quando sabe atirar facas?” Tsuna perguntou com uma pontada de curiosidade.

 

“Não sei” Tsuna sentiu uma gota descer sobre sua cabeça “Mas não deve ser diferente de arremessar uma bola de beisebol, certo?”

 

“É um baka mesmo!”Gokudera deu um tapa na cabeça do moreno.

 

Enquanto eles discutiam os bandidos levavam os celulares e as jóias dos convidados. Eles eram violentos e rudes, não se importando em bater em um idoso que estava tendo dificuldades em retirar o relógio de aparência cara.

 

Tsuna percebeu que um dos homens estava perto deles e começou a vir em sua direção.

 

“Ajude primeiro Kise”Tsuna murmurou “Estou confiando a segurança deles a você Gokudera”

 

Tsuna rapidamente se jogou para longe dos amigos, atraindo a atenção para si, vendo Gokudera o olhar com descrença e desespero. Tsuna fez um sinal para ele ficar quieto e no lugar.

 

“Onde pensa que vai, heim coelhinho?” O homem com a máscara do Hulk falou, agarrando Tsuna pelos cabelos com brutalidade.

 

“E-Eu...N-não me ma-chuque, onegai!”Tsuna falou, forçando bastante sua gagueira e levando lágrimas para seus olhos.

 

O aperto era apenas incômodo, afinal, Tsuna estava acostumado a levar golpes e mais golpes de Rebon e Hibari. Esse tipo de dor não era nada, mas ele precisava ser uma espécie de distração, para poderem ajudar Kise.

 

“Hey chefe...posso ficar com esse?” O Hulk perguntou para o palhaço. 

 

“Nossa ele é bonitinho” O da máscara do homem de ferro falou tocando no rosto de Tsuna “Que pele macia essas crianças tem”.

 

“Da vontade de morder” O Palhaço olhou para Tsuna é lambeu os lábios, fazendo o estômago de Tsuna revirar.

 

Uma mão começou a apalpar Tsuna no peito e Tsuna viu quando o outro mascarado soltou Kise violentamente o jogando ao chão e olhando para Tsuna.

 

“Você parece com alguém que eu realmente odeio...só que menos loiro...Um certo italiano que se achava...Me dá vontade te te socar e arruinar esse seu corpinho inocente” O Palhaço murmurou e apontou a arma atirando em direção a um cara que tentava sair, atingindo a perna do homem ao mesmo tempo em que tocava no cinto da calças de Tsuna. 

 

Tsuna estava prestes a socar o homem na frente dele, quando algo passou voando atingindo a cabeça do homem com com a máscara do homem de ferro, que foi ao chão com um pedaço do nariz sangrando, e se fixou na parede com um barulho alto.

 

“Tire suas patas do meu herbívoro” 

No topo das escadas com uma tonfa na mão, cabelos de penteados e um olhar que prometia sangue, estava Hibari Kyoya. Um muito puto Hibari Kyoya.


	6. Sangue, Amor e Prazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dois capiTunes seguidos~

Hibari Kyoya tinha aparecido no topo das escadas, em toda a sua gloria fria, arrogante, com os cabelos despenteados e com suas armas manchadas de sangue.

 

“Tire suas patas do meu herbívoro”

 

Tsuna se sentiu desmaiar com essas palavras.

 

 _Meu_ …

 

"Oh...então você é o dono do menininho?" O palhaço sorriu e passou a mão na clavícula de Tsuna que tremeu de repulsa, mas não tentou se esquivar, afinal, ele ainda estava paralisado com a parte meu herbívoro.

 

_Meu…_

 

_Herbivoro._

 

Hibari bocejou mas seus olhos mostrou o desejo de batalha. Mesmo a esta distância eles poderiam sentir a energia hostil que emana do rapaz. Foi tão forte que mesmo os menos qualificados foram capazes de sentir isso.  
 

"Por perturbarem a paz, se aglomerarem.." Hibari desceu um degrau.

 

"Fica parado aí ou então vou atirar nesta coisinha deliciosa" O palhaço lambeu a bochecha de Tsuna que somente com essa ação saiu do transe.

 

Tsuna olhou para Hibari e apenas se comunicando com os olhos eles sabiam o que cada um deveria fazer, afinal, esta não era a primeira vez que eles trabalhavam juntos.

 

"E principalmente por colocarem suas mãos imundas no que é meu..." Hibari sorriu e ergueu a tonfa ensanguentada, dando um sinal quase  imperceptível para Tsuna "Vou morde-los até morte". E então ele desapareceu.

 

Tsuna aproveitou este momento e aplicou o cotovelo direito no estômago do homem que o segurava, abaixando-se rapidamente para evitar o chute que ele sabia que Hibari estava prestes a  jogar no outro bandido.

 

O bandido voou para o outro lado do salão e as pessoas em volta gritaram desesperadas ao ouvir os sons dos tiros que começaram a serem disparados.

 

" JUUDAIME!!!!" Tsuna ouviu o grito de Gokudera, mas resolveu ignorar. Seu amigo prateado sabia se cuidar...Na verdade, Tsuna temia por quem ousasse se por no caminho de um Gokudera que tentava proteger seu Juudaime.

 

"Ele é só uma criança! Peguem ele!" O palhaço gritou apontando para Hibari, que simplesmente agarrou um bandido aleatório pelo colarinho da blusa e o socou três vezes no rosto com o punho- Onde estava a outra tonfa do seu guardião da Nuvem?- fazendo o bandido cair com o rosto coberto de sangue.

 

_Hieeee!!!! O que estou fazendo aqui??? Não sou imortal!!! Oh Kami sou tão jovem, não me deixe morrer virgem!_

 

Tsuna estava fazendo uso de sua melhor habilidade- era isso que Riborn dizia- A covardia.

 

E com isso ele corria através salão, desviando mesmo sem perceber das balas, enquanto soltava gritinhos- muito másculos por sinal.

 

Em um determinado momento um dos bandidos- que Tsuna notou haverem se multiplicado...Reforços?- apontou a arma para o rosto de Tsuna. O castanho era muito agradecido pela sua Hiper Intuição que fez com que seu corpo desviasse para a direita um passo, e depois voltasse para a esquerda, segurando com a mão direita o punho do homem com a arma e aplicando pressão naquele ponto sensível e o dobrando, fazendo a arma cair no chão e o homem berrar devido a dor.

 

Tsuna gritava desculpas internamente e utilizou a palma da mão para acertar a garganta do cara, o levando ao chão com falta de ar, e então voltou a correr. O salão estava um total confusão. As pessoas se escondiam atras das mesas ou debaixo delas chorando e implorando por suas vidas e outras apenas olhavam temerosas para a destruição que acontecia. Para Tsuana isso quase parecia uma festa Vangola que o Nono já o havia advertido ser divertida e perigosa.

 

"Hieeee!!!" Tsuna gritou quando sentiu algo ser jogado em cima dele, o levando ao chão com um impacto doloroso.

 

_Oh Kami...Isso é um corpo? Por favor, não deixe ser um corpo de um morto!_

 

O objeto que o levou ao chão era o corpo de um homem, que estava com uma faca de peixe cravada na coxa direita e tinha a impressão de um punho no rosto.

 

"Oi, Hibari seu BASTARDO! Não jogue suas vítimas em cima do JUUDAIME!"  

 

Tsuna jogou o corpo para fora de si e observou que Gokudera não usava suas dinamites- ainda bem, eles não precisavam de um Hibari puto por destruírem o hotel de seu avô- e tacava uma cadeira mas costas de um bandido, para logo em seguida levar um soco de um dos bandidos, caindo no chão. Tsuna estava prestes a ir ajudar seu guardião da tempestade- não que ele precisasse, Gokudera estava prestes a levantar com o triplo de fúria - quando uma faca voou e apareceu no ombro do bandido e logo um Yamamoto surgiu com um sorriso que enviou calafrios pela espinha de todos ao redor.

 

"Maaa...Não deveria ter machucado meu Hayato...Isso realmente me deixa chateado." Yamamoto falou no tom que implicava que o homem seria a placa de corte do guardião da chuva.

 

"Eu não preciso que me defenda, anormal do beisebol!" Gokudera rostou dando uma joelhada na cara do bandido, antes que Yamamoto pudesse fazer algo.

 

"Maaa, eu sou seu namorado" Yamamoto sorriu sabendo que o prateado estava bem.

 

"Eu NUNCA concordei com isso!!" e logo eles voltaram para briga a sua volta, enquanto ainda brigavam entre si.

 

Tsuna começou a engatinhar pelo salão, sabendo lá era o lugar menos provável de atirarem. Enquanto engatinhava ele notou que os amigos de Kuroko também lutavam. O mais grandão era realmente assustador falando que iria "esmagar" a todas as formigas. O moreno, o loiro e o ruivo alto distribuíam socos, chutes e golpes de karatê para todos que se aproximavam. Eles eram a linha de ataque. O ruivo, Akashi, tinha um pequeno punhal em suas mãos, sujo de sangue e ele olhava para um cara que estava de joelhos na frente dele com uma expressão superior...tudo bem...o ruivo era assustador. O de cabelos verdes e Kuroko agiam com uma graça, não desperdiçando golpes ou usando nada muito elaborado, Tsuna até viu Kuroko aparecer do nada atrás de um dos bandidos- assustando o cara- e jogando um vaso de cristal em sua cabeça.  

 

 _"Eles seriam aliados interessantes, dame-Tsuna! Recrute-os!"_  A voz de Reborn em sua cabeça se manifestava.

 

_"Shooo shooo! Não vou recrutar ninguém!"_

 

Voltando a engatinhar em busca de uma boa mesa não lotada para se esconder, quando ele viu a tonfa perdida de Hibari cravada na parede. Ele olhou na direção de seu guardião da Nuvem e viu que mesmo que ele estava indo bem, ele tinha alguns buracos de bala em seu terno e alguns cortes menores no rosto, ele poderia estar melhor se tivesse com as duas armas.

 

Sem nem ter muito o que pensar, Tsuna engatilhou para o final da mesa e se levantou quando chegou na parede onde estava a tonfa, ele se levantou e pegou na tonfa de aço, revestido por uma fina fibra de carbono, e tentou puxá - la para fora da parede.

 

Tentou era a palavra certa.

 

_Como ele conseguiu isso naquela distância?!_

 

Hibari era um verdadeiro monstro, com essa força sobre-humana...Mas ele era seu monstro.

 

Não que ele fosse dizer isso em voz alta, afinal, ele não é suicida.

 

Tsuna ouviu mais tiros serem disparados e uma bala bateu ao lado dele, próximo a tonfa. Tsuna gritou e apoiou um pé na parede, utilizando mais força sentindo a arma se mover um pouquinho, mas não o suficiente, então ele apoiou ao dois pés na parede, calcanhar rente aos cotovelos e puxou. Ele estava pendurado na parede, segurado apenas pela tonfa e a mercê da gravidade. Ele começou a puxar a arma com ainda mais força do que nunca e com um último puxão, a arma se soltou.

 

E ele caiu de costas para o chão com a tonfa na mão.

 

_Porque? Porque mesmo o Reborn não estando por perto eu sempre acabo ferido?!_

 

Sem ter muito tempo para lamentar, Tsuna correu em direção a seu guardião da nuvem e viu que seu guardião  estava cercado. Tsuna continuou correndo e se aproveitando do chão liso e da sua velocidade caiu de joelhos e jogou as costas próxima ao chão, deslizando por debaixo das pernas de um dos bandidos e segurando o calcanhar do mesmo, o puxando, fazendo o homem perder o equilíbrio e cair ao chão.

 

“H-Hibari-San!” Tsuna chamou o corvo e o entregou a tonfa.

 

Hibari olhou para os movimentos do castanho e lhe deu um quase e imperceptível sorriso, puxando o castanho em direção a seu peito, e o girando por cima de suas costas, para que o castanho chutasse o outro bandido.

 

“Você demorou muito herbívoro”Hibari falou arrumando as tonfas em cada mão,  fazendo com que uma corrente de olhar perigoso saísse da ponta das mesmas e olhou em direção aos bandidos. Hibari lambeu os lábios apreciando a “refeição” a sua frente.

 

"Huhh Gomen" Tsuna falou corando com a proximidade do outro.

 

Tsuna sabia que isto era um prato cheio para seu guardião frio e sádico. Um monte de herbívoros, que estão aglomerando, causando destruição e perturbando a paz..?! Era como uma festa para o corvo.

 

Em questões de segundos, com alguns balanços de suas tonfas a maior parte dos homens estavam ao chão com sangue escoando e alguns voando para fora de seus corpos.  A força que ele exercia por detrás de cada golpe eram apavorantes par quem estava vendo o Presidente Demônio lutar pela primeira vez. Tsuna nunca deixava de se sentir encantado e temeroso quando assistia seu guardião lutar e agora ele se lembrava do momento em que ele começou, mesmo sem perceber, se apaixonar pelo corvo. Foi naquela luta contra Adelheild.

 

_“Degeneradozinho...Seu rosto de agora, está chato. Olhe mais de perto para a minha luta.”_

 

Aquele momento fez o coração de Tsuna bater mais rápido.  Ele se sentiu começar a ficar vivo. Hibari em poucas palavras o fez voltar a acreditar e a não desistir de tudo e de sua Famiglia...Ele não sabia na época que naquele momento ele estava inequivocamente fadando seu coração a amar o corvo.

 

Hibari socava e chutava com força,enviando inimigos para as paredes, ao chão, ao teto,  e a cada movimento das tonfas os inimigos caiam até que no final apenas um ficou de pé. O Palhaço.

 

“M-Monstro! Afaste-se de mim seu DEMÔNIO!!!" O Palhaço gritou apavorado disparando a arma, apenas para ser frustrado e ver que seu alvo desapareceu e reapareceu na sua frente, jogando a arma longe.

 

“Prepare - se para ser mordido” Então o homem se mijou e Tsuna não poderia culpar o cara por isso.

 

Depois de menos de um minuto o cara estava desmaiado coberto em sangue, urina e outros fluidos, com provavelmente muitos órgãos feridos e ossos quebrados, sem nenhum pingo de orgulho, claramente traumatizado e ele nunca iria assistir a programas sobre animais.

 

A polícia chegou poucos segundos depois - eles são sempre os últimos a aparecerem, era tão ridículo que chegava a ser divertido- e eles entraram no salão com armas em punhos e apontaram para a figura de Hibari que parecia o único suspeito, afinal, Hibari estava de pé ao redor de muitos corpos caídos com as roupas e a face sujas de sangue olhando como um verdadeiro demônio que acabou de sair do inferno em busca de novas vítimas.

 

“Abaixe a arma!” O policial gritou.

 

Hibari lançou um olhar para o policial que fez o homem de farda tremer as mãos “Não obedeço a herbívoros fracos.”

 

Hibari passou a manga do terno no rosto, para retirar o excesso de sangue, mas isso apenas o fez parecer ainda mais ameaçador e os policiais estavam prontos para atirar, enquanto outras pessoas eram socorridas.

 

“E-Eto...Senhores policiais?”Tsuna  deu um passo para perto, até chegar ao lado de seu guardião,  logos sendo seguido pelos seus outros dois guardiões “Os senhores estão se confundindo. Aqueles homens que são os bandidos” Tsuna apontou para os corpos no chão.

 

“Esse indivíduo está coberto de sangue!”Um policial rosnou e apontou a arma para Tsuna.

 

“Quem você pensa que é pra apontar uma arma para Juudaime?!” Gokudera falou frio e pronto pra se jogar na frente de seu chefe e amigo.

 

“Eles estão falando a mais pura verdade oficial” Tsuna observou Akashi e os outros virem para frente.

 

“Nós não podíamos ficar parados enquanto eles machucavam nossos amigos…”Kise murmurou “Mas puta que pariu, esse cara é assustador” Ele falou olhando para Hibari que estava olhando entediado para a comoção.

 

“Porque voces estão se amultuando ao meu redor, herbívoros?”Hibari levantou a tonfa que escorria sangue numa ameaça silenciosa.

 

Os amigos de Kuroko, exceto por Akashi deram um passo para trás. Gokudera bufou murmurando algo sobre ter uma tonfa enfiada no.. e Yamamoto apenas riu tampando a boca do namorado relutante.

 

“Hieeeee! Não estamos amultuando! E-eu juro!” Tsuna balbuciava sem parar até sentir uma dor na sua cabeça.

 

“Itaiii” Ele levou as duas mãos para o local agredido, e apesar de não ter muita força, ainda doeu um pouco.

 

“Pare com balbucio herbivoro” Hibari falou olhando para o castanho.

 

“Não BATA NO JUUDAIME!!”

 

“Maaaa Maaa,  não vamos brigar agora, né?”

 

Hibari olhava para os herbívoros com uma vontade imensa de morder todos eles até a morte. Esses comedores de folhas…

 

“Kaito” Hibari chamou e em dois segundos o administrador hotel apareceu.

 

“Sim Hibari-sama?” O homem estava impecável e se Tsuna não houvesse olhado atentamente, ele teria perdido a mancha de sangue no sapato do homem e o coldre da arma na parte interna do terno.

 

“Cuide de tudo, vou dormir” Hibari falou indo embora.

 

Tsuna sabia que seu guardião tinha alguns machucados e também sabia que ele não iria procurar um médico.

 

“E-Eu também vou indo pessoal” Tsuna murmurou rápido “Nos vemos amanhã? “Tsuna falou olhando para Kuroko.

 

“Sim, até amanhã Tsuna-kun...Talvez possamos jogar um pouco” O azulado sorriu para o castanho. Ele não tentaria prender o menino que parecia com pressa para ir atrás do corvo.

 

“Mas Juudaime…”Gokudera começou a falar, mas Tsuana apenas sorriu para seu amigo e começou correr para longe.

 

“Aproveitem a noite!”Tsuna gritou saindo do salão em busca de um certo carnívoro.

 

Os dois guardiões saíram do salão do hotel em silêncio e Gokudera estava bastante cansado, mas ele estava feliz também, afinal, ele ajudou Juudaime a escolher um terno novo, comprou um presente para o mesmo e apesar do dia ter desandado, não foi seu pior dia.

 

_Seria melhor se um certo alienígena pervertido não estivesse o olhando de cima a baixo. Esse cara é totalmente anormal com aquele sorriso sempre presente, mesmo quando chateado. Aquele sorriso idiota que lhe dava uma vontade enorme de o esmurrar sem parar…._

 

Gokudera olhou de canto para o moreno que tinha as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, com um sorriso estúpido no rosto mais estúpido ainda.

 

“Maaa, vou ficar constrangido se continuar me olhando Haya-kun”  Yamamoto sorriu largo ao ver as bochechas do prateado polvilhar de rosa e Yamamoto sabia que era muito sortudo de ter um namorado tão bonito.

 

“Quem está olhando pra você,  seu BASTARDO?!” Gokudera gritou apontando o dedo para o moreno.

 

Yamamoto se aproximou do prateado e colou seus corpos juntos, sentindo o tremor do corpo do menor percorrer seu corpo e levou uma mão para o rosto vermelho do prateado e a outra passou o cartão para abrir a fechadura.

 

Assim que a porta se abriu Gokudera tentou se afastar, apenas para sentir um par de braços envolta de sua cintura.

 

“O-O que pensa QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU BABACA?!” Gokudera gritou tentando se afastar do outro, mas foda-se, o jogador de beisebol era bastante forte!

 

Yamamoto sorriu e levou uma mão ate o rosto do seu gatinho selvagem e sem mais nenhum segundo, o beijou. Yamamoto poderia dizer que era um beijo doce que representava toda a doçura de um relacionamento,  mas ele não era de mentir.

 

Seus beijos eram confusos, com os dentes batendo de inicio e não ajudava que Hayato mantinha sempre a boca fechada, tentando impedir que a língua do jogador entrasse em sua boca. Mas se Takeshi gostasse de facilidade ele teria ido para algumas das garotas do seu colégio. Takeshi gostava que Hayato o desse ombro frio. Ele gostava quando o outro gritava e o chamava de pervertido, bastardo, idiota, entre tantos outros apelidos. Ele gostava quando o outro lhe dava uma cotovelada, o mordia ou o chutasse. Masoquista? Sim, talvez ele fosse, e ele seria de bom grado se isso significasse ficar com este homem incrível e belo que é Gokudera Hayato.

 

“Onde pensa que tá enfiando sua mão?!” Gokudera gritou quando sentiu a mão de Takeshi deslizar dentro de suas calças e tocar seu membro que estava ficando duro com a atenção e estimulação dos dedos longos.

 

“Senti sua falta, Hayato” O prateado sentiu o outro correr a língua pelo seu pescoço e aquelas mãos o deixar fraco.

 

 _"Para com isso!"_ Gokudera gritou em sua cabeça “ _Eu não GOSTO dessa merda e nem desse anormal!_

 

“N-Não me toque seu ahhhhh” Gokudera gemeu alto quando o jogador deu um aperto firme em seu membro, passando o polegar na fenda na ponta que escorria pré-gozo.

 

Em poucos segundos ambos estavam na cama. Gokudera  já estava nu e com o corpo corado das ministrações de seu parceiro e Yamamoto  estava com apenas a boxer azul marinha.

 

Gokudera chutou o peito de Yamamoto para tentar o afastar de si, mas  o moreno apenas riu e capturou o tornozelo, dando uma leve mordida e começou  a lamber até que chegou na parte interna da coxas.

 

Yamamoto voltou a beijar o prateado, desta vez invadindo com a língua a boca quente e deliciosa do outro, não ligando para a pontada de dor quando Gokudera cravou as unhas em seu ombro e logo o moreno desceu a boca e começou a lamber e beijar os mamilos rosados que exigiam atenção.

 

A partir daí tudo foi desesperado e quente.

 

Gokudera não pode mais resistir ao jogador acima dele. Ele não podia mais resistir àqueles pares de mãos que vagavam pelo seu corpo, o fazendo tremer com as mais leves das carícias, o inundando com prazer. E por mais que ele tentava lutar contra este sentimento dos lábios,  das mãos,  dos braços, da língua, da boca...do corpo do moreno, ele não conseguia. Esse bastardo de rosto bonito sabia onde e como o tocar e por mais que Gokudera o mandasse parar ele não parava, ao contrário,  ele colocava dois dedos revestidos de lubrificante em seu interior, fazendo o prateado arquear com a sensação dos dedos dentro dele.

 

“Vou meter minha dinamite no seu cú,  seu bastardo perverAAHHH”

 

_Oh Kami, isso foi a sua próstata._

 

“Você é tão bonito” Gokudera ouvia Yamamoto murmurar em sua orelha e logo Yamamoto estava nu com o pênis na entrado do outro.

 

Yamamoto olhou para o prateado que tremia na cama com os olhos borrados no prazer e aguardou esperando a confirmação de que eles poderiam continuar, afinal, Yamamoto nunca faria algo que seu namorado não quisesse.

 

Gokudera percebendo o que o outro estava esperando apenas corou e desviou os olhos.

 

“O-O que es-esta esperando seu bastardo?!” O prateado gritou e socou forte a cabeça do moreno que apenas sorria.

 

E logo o membro de Yamamoto estava dentro de Gokudera e então ele estava se movendo, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo…. Metendo tão profundo até que Gokudera gritasse em necessidade, implorando pelo seu parceiro para não parar. E Yamamoto? Ele não parou em nenhum momento. Ele segurava os quadris de seu parceiro bem firme e movimentava o corpo, amando a sensação de seu pênis ser espremido por aquele calor delicioso e os sons de prazer que sua tempestade fazia.

 

Depois do que pareceram horas de amor apaixonado, com beijos desleixados e marcas de mordidas e unhas por todo o corpo eles chegaram ao clímax de seu prazer. Gokudera gozou num grito silencioso com a boca aberta num perfeito Ocom a saliva caindo caindo do canto dos lábios. Já Yamamoto gozou mordendo o pescoço de su parceiro soltando um gemido rouco, sentindo as paredes internas de Hayato suarem todo seu esperma, caindo para o lado, ambos suados e sujos de fluidos, mas satisfeitos.

 

“S-seu bastardo”Hayato murmurou com os olhos fechados e dando um soco no peito do moreno.

 

“Também te amo”Ele puxou o prateado para seus braços e deu um beijo em sua testa, vendo o outro resmungar em desagrado com um biquinho bonito, e logo dormindo.

 

Yamamoto sorriu feliz e tendo a prova que os homens italianos eram os melhores .

Não,  isso estava errado.

 _Seu_ Hayato é o melhor.

 


	7. Estou ao redor de pervertidos!

Tsuna diria com toda  a felicidade de seu coração que ele gostava de seu trabalho de meio período, que na verdade estava mais para ajuda de meio período.

 

O trabalho era algo simples, e tão comum, mas  que o enchia de felicidade. Não envolvia lutas, chamas, batalhas por anéis, controle, poder, sangue, ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, famiglia, e o mais importante de tudo: Nada de Reborn.

 

Nada da criança/assassino da Mafia/ _O assassino_ / Sadista/ Tutor Reborn.

 

Nesses momentos em seu trabalho, era apenas ele e os ingredientes, porque sim, Tsuna trabalhava numa confeitaria como assistente do chefe, e ele era tão grato pela chance que a dona da confeitaria o havia dado!

 

Tsuna no inicio vinha todos os dias e ficava quatro horas na cozinha da confeitaria, onde Tsuru-san o ensinava a preparar massas para crepes, bolinhos de feijão doce, massas para pães e até mesmo bolos. A sensação de fazer algo certo e ver que as pessoas gostavam era maravilhoso. Reborn achava que era bom ele fazer algo por si mesmo, sem a ajuda da famiglia, o assassino achava que mesmo que não envolvesse a mafia, por enquanto estava bom Tsuna fazer algo de útil com sua vida. E Tsuna estava nisso a quase um ano e desde que ele começou a ajudar o Comitê Disciplinar, ele passou a vir apenas duas vezes na semana para ajudar.

 

“Obrigada pela ajuda Tsuna-kun” Kaoru falou enquanto arrumava a bancada com os bem casados dentro.

 

“Não é nenhum problema, Kaoru-san” Tsuna disse sorrindo brilhante enquanto limpava as mesas do lugar. “Eu gosto de vir ajudar”

 

“Você deveria trabalhar melhor esses seus músculos”Tsuru-san exclamava batendo a bengala no chão “Você é muito magrinho e feminino para um garoto da sua idade” a velha falou cutucando a ponta da bengala no menino de cabelos castanho.

 

Tsuna engasgou “E-Eu não sou feminino!” Ele corou “Sou esbelto”

 

“Vovó não implique com Tsuna-chan” Kaoru sorriu apoiando os cotovelos na bancada.

 

“Não me chame de Chan!” Ele gritou indignado e fazendo biquinho “Sou homem”.

 

“Viu? Feminino” Tsuru-san falou.

 

“É como foi seu passeio?” Kaoru perguntou sorrindo ao interromper a discussão entre o adolescente e a velha.

 

Tsuna baixou a cabeça e corou “F-Foi legal”.

 

“Oh meu Kami! Você perdeu a sua cereja?!” Kaoru gritou alegre.

 

Tsuana e Tsuru-san engasgaram e gritaram o nome da jovem em alarme.

 

“Olha a boca  mocinha!” Tsuru-san exclamou para a neta “Isso tudo é culpa daqueles mangas pervertidos!”

 

“Você tem que o trazer aqui Tsuna-kun” Kaoru exclamou vermelha “Yaoi ao vivo” a ruiva guinchou feliz “Ele te chupou?!”

 

Tsuna começou hiperventilar e a tossir com as palavras que saiam da boca da mulher ruiva de 23 anos. “C-Chupar?!”

 

“Acho que vou desmaiar” Tsuna ouviu a velha murmurar com um olhar de horror para sua neta.

 

“Sim, ele botou a boca no seu pau? Ou ele lambeu o seu cú?!” Tsuna observou o nariz de Kaoru começar a sangrar.

 

“KAORU-SAN!”Tsuna gritou em vergonha pelas palavras pervertidas que saiam da boca da mulher ruiva com óculos.

 

Então um chinelo voa e aterra na cara de Kaoru  que grita de dor.“Que diabos velha?!!”

 

“Onde eu errei na sua criação sua pequena demonia?!” a velha grita agarrando a orelha de Kaoru.

 

Tsuan se sentia tonto de tanto sangue que estava indo para sua cabeça devido às coisas constrangedoras que a ruiva disse. Porque alguém iria querer lamber o cú de alguém?!

 

_Não pense nisso Tsuna!_

 

“....ntão se comporte!” Tsuna perdeu o que Tsuru-san disse, mas a viu caminhar para a cozinha.

 

Tsuna abaixa a cabeça e tenta se acalmar.

 

“Aposto que você faz o fundo”Ela diz e concorda com si mesma.

 

“Heim?E-Eu posso totalmente ser no topo”Só depois que ele termina de falar que ele percebe o que disse e novamente,  ele  cora.

 

“Hum...Não.”Ela diz “Você é totalmente Uke” Ela sorri “Não acho que você conseguiria aguentar, ou poderia foder um cara como o Hibari-kun”

 

“Não acho que Hibari-s.” ele parou e gaguejou olhando para a ruiva endiabrada que sorria como o gato que comeu canário.

 

“Então é mesmo o Hibari-kun...Quem diria que uma pequena coisinha doce e melada como você teria interesse por alguém tão sedento por lutas e sangue”

 

“Me recuso a falar disso!”Ele gritou e foi para a próxima mesa para limpar,  tentando não ouvir as divagações da mulher ruiva.

 

“Tsuna-kun….Se você quiser eu te empresto meus mangas” Kaoru olha para ele com os olhos brilhando de perversidade “Eu recomendo Ai no Kusabi é bem gostoso de assistir quando o Iason come o Riki daquele jeito bem dominante e não é nada igual aquela porcaria de 50 tons de babaquice. É duro, forte...deveria ler minha fic deles dois!” Ela fala e olha para o nada, “Mas acho que seu estilo esta mais para Love Stage que também é  gostoso e fofo! O  mangá tem cenas mais quentes, seria um bom material de estudo pra voce” Ela piscou para ele como se compartilhassem um segredo sujo.

 

_Apenas a ignore, Tsuna!_

 

Tsuna pensava no que havia acontecido, ou melhor,  o que não havia acontecido. Depois de subirem para o quarto de hotel, Tsuna havia tentado convencer Hibari para deixar que o castanho o ajudasse com suas feridas, mas o moreno de olhos afiados apenas fechou a porta em sua cara e o mandou “se perder”.

 

Tsuna encostou a testa na mesa que estava limpando. A culpa não era sua, era? Ele não sabia o que falar cada vez que o moreno estava perto, e sua já persona tímida ficava dez vezes pior, fazendo com que seu constrangimento atingisse tais alturas que o castanho ficasse travado. Tudo que ele pensava era em não se envergonhar, em não tropeçar em seus próprios pés, não ficar muito tempo encarando o rosto ou os ombros do moreno para que ele não fosse pego. Sim, graças a Kami que agora ele conseguia ter uma conversa com o adolescente mais velho sem sair gritando ou ser mordido até a morte. Infelizmente ele devia isso parcialmente a Reborn. O tirano o ajuda com seus problemas de confiança.

 

Sua tarde continua indo normalmente. Hoje ele está no balcão, enquanto Kaoru está na cozinha com Tsuru-san. As pessoas entram, compram, algumas sorriem e sentam nas cadeiras dentro da loja para se deliciarem com os doces ou tomar um pouco de chá. Outras apenas compram e vão embora dando um bom dia ao castanho enquanto aguardam um dango ou um tiramisu. É uma boa tarde.

 

Ou era ate seu telefone tocar.

 

“Boss?”

 

“Chrome-chan?”

 

“Boss, desculpa ser um incômodo” A voz da menina era tímida mesmo pelo celular.

 

“Não é um incômodo,  Chrome-chan” O castanho sorriu “O que posso fazer por você?”

 

“Boss...É o Fran..Ele não está bem” A voz dela tremeu.

 

“Onde estão os outros?” Tsuna perguntou sobre a gangue de Mukuro e pelo próprio homem.

 

“Não querem ajudar” Ela murmurou.

 

Tsuna suspirou e amassou a ponta do nariz entre os dedos. As vezes ele tinha uma vontade incomensurável de esganar o abacaxi humano e seu bando de desajustados.

 

“Me dê uma hora e estarei aí” Ele falou e quando ouviu o ok do outro lado, ele encerrou a chamada e guardou o celular no bolso da calça.

 

“Problemas Tsuna-kun?”  A mulher ruiva perguntou.

 

“Sim, eu terei que sair mais cedo hoje, desculpe” Ele retirou o avental e o dobrando.

 

“Não se preocupe, você nos ajudou bastante hoje” Ela sorriu e chamou a avó para lhe informar.

 

Tsuru-san apareceu com dois sacos e o entregou.

 

“Leve esses como um pedido de desculpas pela boca suja de minha neta” A velha falou enfiando o saco de papel contendo a pastelaria nos braços do castanho que sorriu agradecido.

 

Tsuna passou em frente a uma farmácia e comprou remédios para dor, febre, um para estômago, para garganta e um descongestionante nasal. Estava tendo um surto de resfriado na cidade e Tsuna apostaria seu dinheiro que o jovem usuário da nevoa de cabelos verdes, havia pego um resfriado.

 

Passando rapidamente pela sua casa, ele pegou um cobertor, toalhas pequenas e um termômetro digital. Foi para a cozinha e rapidamente pegou o pote da geladeira com a sopa de abóbora com gengibre e a aqueceu, enrolando o pano no pote para manter a sopa aquecida.

 

Tsuna pegou sua bicicleta vermelha e colocou a sopa na cesta junto com os medicamentos. E colocou a mochila com o cobertor- e uma calça e blusa de frio, que eram suas- em suas costas, e pedalou em direção Kokuyo land.

 

Quinze minutos depois, Tsuna estava colocando sua bicicleta na parede do prédio central,  onde ele sabia que eles gostavam de ficar. O lugar continuava o mesmo, e ele teria que falar com  Mukuro sobre dar uma arrumada no local. Tsuna estava surpreso que nenhum deles tenha morrido com tétano ou algo pior.

 

“Chrome-chan?” Ele chama vendo a menina ajoelhada no chão em frente a um sofá desgastado.

 

“Olá Boss” Ela falou com alívio.

 

Tsuna caminhou até ela e viu Fran deitado no sofá com o rosto vermelho e tremendo com apenas um lençol fino cobrindo seu corpo.

 

Tsuna pegou o termômetro e colocou debaixo do braço do mais jovem e enquanto esperava, ele arrumava suas coisas e tinha uma conversa com Chrome que mesmo tendo ficado mais amigável,  ainda era muito tímida.

 

“39,7°C” Tsuna murmurou olhando para o termômetro. Definitivamente com febre.

 

“O que faremos, boss?” Chrome pergunta olhando com pesar para o menino adoentado.

 

“Eu vou falar com Mukuro-Kun” Ele sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Chrome “Fique aqui, ok?”

 

Ele andou por mais alguns minutos até que ouviu o som de conversas.

 

“Are are...Olha o que os ventos nos trouxe” Mukuro sorriu “Sawada Tsunayoshi a que devo o praz”

 

Um feixe de chamas do céu passou voando ao lado da cabeça de Mukuro, calando o mais velho de cabelos azuis escuro e o resto do pessoal.

 

“Oi, que diabos!” Chikusa gritou apontando para o castanho.

 

“Mukuro-kun”Tsuna levantou a cabeça e todos olharam para os olhos brilhando em laranja e para o rosto sério do mais jovem “Fran-kun está doente”

 

“Kukukuku” Mukuro sorriu enviando arrepios pela espinhas dos seus seguidores “Você é realmente assustador quando fica assim, sabia?” O adolescente mais alto falou correndo os olhos pelo corpo do menino mais novo “Será que Kyoya não está dando conta desse fogo todo?” ele piscou para o menino.

 

_~~~~~~~~~ 20 minutos depois ~~~~~~~~~_

  
 

“O Arcobaleno está o treinando muito bem” Mukuro falava enquanto esfregava a contusão que em breve apareceria no ombro esquerdo devido ao chute que o castanho o havia dado.

 

“Você também está mais forte” Tsuna passou a mão em sua bochecha direita, sentindo a picada de dor devido a cotovelada que recebeu.

 

“Kukukuku….Não posso deixar o passarinho me passar, posso?” O adolescente de cabelos em formato de abacaxi falou.

 

Tsuna sacudiu a cabeça e entregou outra caixa para Ken que estava o ajudando a limpar o pequeno quarto, enquanto Mukuro melhorava a estética do lugar com as ilusões.

 

“Você deve cuidar melhor do Fran, Mukuro” O mais jovem falou “ Quando eu o ajudei a traze-lo para o Japão, você disse que cuidaria dele como seu mestre, e a Vangola pagou pelas despesas” Tsuna colocou as mãos nos quadris “Deixar tudo por conta da Chrome-chan não é certo. Foi você que fez um trato comigo, não ela”

 

Mukuro olhou para o menino que apenas segurava seu olhar “Falando como um chefe  , eu vejo” Mukuro dez seu tridente aparecer “E  o que você pretende fazer se eu não cumprir?” Mukuro sorriu com a perspectiva de uma luta de verdade contra o futuro líder da Vangola.

 

Tsuna lançou um sorriso para o mais velho e puxou o celular do bolso, e sem desviar os olhos mexeu até a achar um vídeo e  apertou o play, virando a tela para Mukuro que ficou pálido.

 

“Vou mostrar esse vídeo para Byakuran-kun e Hibari-san”

 

“O-Onde…”Mukuro limpou a garganta olhando com uma espécie de horror as palavras do vídeo “Onde conseguiu isso?”

 

“Não digo” Tsuna desligou o vídeo “Nem tente quebrar o meu celular, eu tenho cópias salvas e uma delas está com com Reborn” Tsuna sorriu vendo o olhar de frustração no rosto do outro.

 

“Bem, não é  como se esta com o Reborn, mas nas coisas dele, e ninguém é maluco de mexer nas coisas do Reborn”

 

“Você realmente está se tornando um pequeno demonio” Mukuro suspirou “Me chantageando e tudo mais”

 

“Estou me tornando um ser humano horrivel” Tsuna concordou com a cabeça e pensava na época em que ele não conseguia nem parar de tremer na frente de Mukuro. “Mas é isso que os amigos fazem, né?”

 

“Não sou amigo da máfia e seus associados” O outro retrucou.

 

O mais jovem sorriu. Ele sabia que por mais que o outro negasse, tentasse matá-lo e tentasse destruir a mafia, ele realmente era um amigo, afinal, ele poderia ter ido embora a muito tempo, mas ainda assim escolheu ficar em Namimore, junto com os outros guardiões.

 

Depois de arrumar o quarto e Mukuro terminar de fazer a cama, eles trouxeram Fran até o quarto e o colocaram na cama confortável. E então Tsuna entrou no modo carinhosamente apelidado por Reborn “mãe galinha”.

 

Talvez seja porque sua mãe sempre teve uma cabeça nas nuvens - e sempre ignorando as questões que não envolvessem seu pai ou os legumes na promoção- que sempre faziam Tsuna se sentir esquecido. Ele sabia que nunca foi o filho que seus pais pediram. Ele sabia que antes de Reborn aparecer sua mãe evitava falar com os vizinhos sobre seu filho que não era bom em nada, ele ouviu sua mãe chorar com sua tia perguntando se era porque Tsuna era desajeitado que seu pai não havia voltado para casa. Mas Tsuna não odiava sua mãe. Muito longe disso. Ele Ama sua mãe e morreria por ela. Ele sabia que ela estava mais feliz desde que seu pai passava mais tempo com ela. Todos estavam mais feliz, mas isso não o deixava menos triste.

 

_Não sou o filho que eles pediram._

 

Tsuna afastou seus pensamentos negativos e começou a trabalhar na criança. Ele havia ganho muita prática com Lambo e I-Pin e até mesmo com o próprio Reborn que já teve um resfriado desde a quebra da maldição e voltando a ter um sistema imune de uma criança.

 

Molhando toalhas, dosando remédios, verificando temperatura, dando sopa na boca do menino e distribuindo palavras encorajadoras...Kami, ele estava mesmo parecendo uma mãe galinha.

  
 

_~~~~~~~~~~~Quebra de tempo~~~~~~~_

  
 

“Lembre - se de dar o remédio na hora certa” Tsuna dizia enquanto caminhava para sua bicicleta.

 

“Hai, Boss” Chrome respondia.

 

“Mukuro-kun, isso é pra você também!” O castanho falava “Nada de despejar tudo nas costas de Chrome”

 

“O que você é, meu dono?” O ilusionista murmurou. “Vá embora Vangola”  o ilusionista olhou enviando ondas mortais em direção “Realmente o passarinho não deve estar dando conta de voce”O usuário das chamas da nevoa disse passando a mão pela cintura do castanho e o puxando para si.”Porque não fica um pouco mais?” Mukuro sussurrou.

 

“Ob-Obrigada, mas eu passo” Tsuna levou a mão ate o peito do outro e tentava o empurrar.

 

“Talvez eu deva lhe mostrar como se sente…” Os lábios do mais velho corriam sobre a bochecha machucada.

 

“E-Eu não quero sentir nada!” O castanho gritou em pânico ao sentir as mão do outro acariciar em seu quadril. Ele sempre entrava em pânico quando Mukuro agia assim!

 

_OhMEUKAMISAMA!!_

 

_Estou sendo molestado por um abacaxi!_

 

“Você prefere o Kyoya?”O sussurro escuro se fez palpável “Prefere as mãos dele correndo sobre seu peito, apertando seus mamilos até você estar ofegante e…” Mukuro sorria sombrio, se divertindo com a reação honesta de Tsunayoshi que olhava arregalado e corando até as pontas das orelhas, gaguejando palavras sem nexos.

 

O menino conseguia ser mesmo ter reações adoráveis. Era por isso que a maioria, mesmo o Arcobaleno mexia com a pobre criança. Ele Ele era um imã para essas coisas.

 

Tsuna viu a cabeça de Mukuro se aproximar e antes que o ilusionista percebesse Tsuna havia dado uma cabeçada, afastando o outro com sucesso de si.

 

“O-O que foi isso?” Mukuro amaldiçoava em italiano sentindo a cabeça latejar enquanto olhava surpreso para o menino menor que estava abaixado segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos.

 

Tsuna poderia dizer que cabeçadas não eram nada como nos filmes. E a cabeça de Mukuro parecia dez vezes mais espessa. O castanho sentia seu templo pulsar dolorosamente.

 

“V-voce estava me molestando!” Tsuna guinchou devido a dor.

 

“Não seja tão dramático” O azulado disse correndo o dedo médio no que em breve seria um galo na sua testa “Foi apenas uma brincadeira” ele disse se aproximando para ajudar o menino a se levantar. Ele não queria o menino machucado.

 

Antes que ele desse mais um passo Chrome se pôs na frente de Tsuna, e olhou para Mukuro, dando ao rapaz que ela considerava um irmão um olhar sujo.

 

“Hentai” Ela apontou a arma para o peito peito de Mukuro.

 

“Oya Oya, Querida Chrome” Ele falou dando um passo para trás. Ele treinou Chrome e ele sabia o quão cruel a menina poderia ser com a arma que estava em suas mãos. Ele também sabia que ela considerava Tsunayoshi como um irmão, da família. “Se acalme” Ele sabia que ela não o prejudicaria de forma permanente, mas ela o feriria. E iria dor bastante pelo olhar nos olhos da garota.

 

A menina olhou fixamente por alguns segundos estava se virou para olhar amavelmente para o castanho.

 

“Desculpe pelo assédio” Ela falou e viu o menino sorrir para ela.

 

“Nao se preocupe comigo, Chrome-chan” Tsuna deu um tapinha na cabeça de Chrome e viu a menina sorrir - Chrome era fácil de agradar- e olhou para Mukuro “Se fizer de novo, vou colocar aquele vídeo no YouTube” ele disse pegando a bicicleta.

 

“Isso não vai funcionar sempre”  O ilusionista falou sorrindo.

 

Tsuna gostava de pensar que isso tudo era sempre uma brincadeira amigável com o usuário das chamas da nevoa. Que o adolescente mais velho não era realmente tão tarado.  “Mas usarei enquanto funciona”

 

“Realmente Vangola, não sei como Kyoya ainda não violou esse seu corpinho” Mukuro suspirou e riu vendo o outro engasgar “Sendo pequeno, aposto que Kyoya faria de você uma bagunça molhada e melada” e lambeu os lábios vendo o outro ficar pálido.

 

Tsuna subiu na bicicleta e pedalou o mais rápido que pode ouvindo a risada maléfica de Mukuro. Seu guardião da nevoa conseguia realmente ser assustador.

 

“Você espantou o boss” Chrome murmurou olhando triste para a saída do castanho.

 

“Não fique triste minha bela Chrome” ele passou um braço no ombro da menina “Ele vai voltar pelos seus belos olhos”

 

Chrome corou um singelo tom de rosa “Você ainda não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa com o Boss enquanto você tem um namorado”

 

“Ele não é meu namorado” Mukuro suspira. “Só, estávamos aliviando o estresse”

 

“No sofá, nus” A menina disse marcando um ponto.

 

“B-bem...As coisas ficaram fora de mão” Ele murmurou corando.

 

“Ele tinha o pau na sua bund” Mukuro tampou a boca de Chrome.

 

“Você está proibida de ficar sozinha com aquele homem” Mukuro falou firme sabendo que era culpa daquele homem que sua doce e gentil Chrome esteja usando tais linguagem. Onde os jovens de hoje em dia iriam parar?!

 

“Então não tente violar Tsunayoshi-kun”Chrome falou firme. “Ou vai se ver comigo” Ela saiu batendo o pé.

 

Como se falasse no diabo, seu celular toca, e Mukuro reconhece a música fúnebre que ele colocou para o número.

 

“Mukuro-chan~” a voz cantou “Estou com saudades da sua bunda apertadinha~”

 

Realmente Mukuro iria matar esse idiota.

  
 

  _~~~~~~~~Enquanto isso, em algum lugar em Roma~~~~~~~~_

  
 

O sons de tiros se faziam presente.

 

Uma figura vestida de preto disparava balas nos seus adversários,  visando diretamente suas cabeças. Ele tinha algumas regras sobre suas balas e seu sus alvos.

 

_“Se fosse para atirar, atire para matar”_

 

_“Nunca desperdice balas em nenhuma situação.”_

 

_“Nunca ande apenas com uma arma”_

 

_“Roleta Russa era bastante eficaz em interrogatórios,  mas um tiro no pé sempre era o jeito mais rápido para informação.”_

 

_“Nunca deixe um rostinho bonito ficar no seu caminho”_

 

_“Se parece que alguém está te seguindo, é  porque você está sendo seguido, e você não está paranóico”_

 

A figura de preto se moveu graciosamente pelo corredor usando um corpo do chão para evitar as balas que estavam sendo disparadas em sua direção enquanto ouvia gritos.

 

“Realmente eram um bando de amadores.” ele suspirou enquanto começava a cantarolar uma canção que soava entre o barulho dos tiros.

 

Se desfazendo do corpo, a figura de preto, aproveitou de seu tamanho e mirou um chute na fíbula do homem, ouvindo o grito de dor que este soltou ao cair no chão, então apontou a arma entre os olhos esbugalhados e sorriu para o homem “Arrivederci” ele disse puxando o gatinho vendo o corpo tombar no chão.

 

Pegando a outra arma de seu tornozelo e agora estando com uma arma em cada mão,  a figura em preto desviou de cinco balas que o visavam “Dio mio...Não tentem arruinar meu terno, ele custa mais caro do que suas vidas inuteis” a figura falou atirando na figura chorosa que tentou correr.

 

“Você realmente não tem um coração, meu amigo” A figura vestindo vermelho ao seu lado falou.

 

“Olha só quem vem me falar sobre coração” A figura de preto falou apontando para o corpo do homem que a figura em vermento havia acabado de esmagar com apenas as pontas dos dedos.

 

“D-Demonios! E-Eles são demônios” os gritos vinham por detrás de uma porta no final do corredor.

 

“Porque toda vez que ando com você sou chamado de demônio?” A figura de vermelho suspirou.

 

“Não ponha a culpa em mim”O outro sorriu “Por falar em demônios,  como vai seu sobrinho?” Ele disparou mais dois tiros e pegou o braço do homem que corria igual a um amador em sua direção, e usa ou seu corpo pequeno como alavanca para subir no ombro do inimigo e puxar o braço,  ouvindo o estalo do osso saindo do lugar e mirou a arma para a nuca, disparando outro tiro limpo.

 

“Ele ainda não fala comigo” O outro falou organizando a postura de suas mãos e tocou a barriga do inimigo, num toque leve, porém mortal. Sangue descia pela boca e olhos do homem que não teve nem mesmo uma chance de contra-atacar “Ele tentou me matar da última vez que nos vimos” Ele passou para o próximo inimigo.

 

“Você está com medo do seu sobrinho te rejeitar, não é?” A figura de preto contraiu os lábios em um sorriso contido.

 

“Sim, vamos fingir que você não adora o chão do seu pirralho” A figura de vermelho falou pulando e chutando a mandíbula de um outro inimigo “Por falar nisso, eu assisti ao vídeo dele o colocando na cama pra dormir...Realmente adorável” ele riu e desviou da bala que seu parceiro disparava em sua direção.

 

“Morra inseto” A figura de preto emanava uma intensa aura assassina fazendo seus inimigos recuarem “É tudo culpa daquela vaca estúpida”

 

“Não seja assim, meu amigo” A figura de vermelho chutou a porta que explodiu das dobradiças “Você está amolecendo” ele riu.

 

“Porque você está aqui mesmo?” A figura de preto perguntou recarregando as duas pistolas em um piscar de olhos, e voltando voltando a disparar.

 

“Estou fazendo um favor” O outro responde vendo apenas três pessoas na sala e oito corpos espalhados pelo chão,  manchando o piso com uma poça de sangue carmesim.

 

“P-Por f-favor, não me mate!” Um homem de cabelos vermelhos murmurou chorando.

 

“Cale a boca!” O homem idoso vestido de cientista gritou para o ruivo.

 

“Bem parece que sabemos a quem fazer as perguntas, meu amigo” A figura de vermelho falou.

 

“Preferimos morrer do que falar uma palavra com lixos como vocês! “ O idoso cuspiu no sapato do homem  de preto.

 

A figura de preto levantou a perna e chutou o estômago do idoso, fazendo o homem cair no chão.

 

“Morrer?” A figura falou baixo se aproximando do homem caído “Sim, vocês todos vão morrer” Mesmo sendo pequeno a intenção assassina que ele projetava tornava todos na sala se contorcer e engasgarrem por ar. Todos menos seu acompanhante de vermelho que olhava olhava a cena e colocava o pen drive no ponto de acesso no  computador central, começando o processo para baixar as informações.

 

“Lixo Vangola!” A figura de vermelho ouviu um outro homem, provavelmente o loiro que se manteve quieto até este momento gritar “Todos vocês vão morrer pelas mãos nossa familia!” e Então o som de dois tiros e engasgou junto com o leve som de um canivete seguido de mais gritos se fez presente na sala.

 

“Oh...É mesmo?” A figura de preto sorria “Sabe qual foi o erro erro de vocês?” Era uma pergunta retórica “Foi pensar que fariam toda essa confusão e que nós não iríamos notar” Ele continuou falando “Só não entendo o que a Famiglia Cáprico ganharia em tudo isso”

 

“E-Eu não sei! Eu só fa” A figura de vermelho de virou bem a tempo tempo de ver o loiro apunhalar a garganta do ruivo, tomando tanto a figura de preto quanto aí de vermelho em choque.

 

“Traidores devem morrer!” O loiro gritou “A Vangola vai perecer!” Ele e o idoso correram de direção a figura de preto.

 

“Vocês não vão viver tanto para ver” A figura de preto falou e disparou apenas uma bala, que atingiu a ambos Ambos os homens que caíram com um baque surdo no chão.

 

A figura de preto limpou a arma com um lenço do bolso e se virou para seu parceiro de missão “Já terminou Fon?”

 

“Eles conseguiram apagar a maior parte, Reborn” O ex-Arcobaleno da tempestade falou puxando o dispositivo.”Não sei se tem algo de útil aqui.”

 

“Entregarei para Lal e deixaremos com ela” Reborn falou “Nosso trabalho aqui esta feito” Ele murmurou saindo da sala.

 

“Que tal um treinamento mais tarde?” Fon perguntou “Parece que ultimamente não paro de crescer e meu equilíbrio está médio”

 

“Huh...Minhas fintas precisam de trabalho” Reborn falou “Desperdicei muita energia e fiz muitos movimentos”  ele sorriu “Ainda bem bem que tenho um saco de pancad...Digo, um aluno que vai me ajudar com isso” O sorriso cruel estava e no rosto do moreno de terno e fedora.

 

“Eu realmente sinto pena de Tsunayoshi-kun” Fon murmurou olhando para o amigo.

 

“Heh...Vai ser bom voltar para casa” Reborn murmurou baixinho andando para a saída do prédio e ignorando o sorriso de seu amigo.

 

_Sim, vai ser bom estar em casa e torturar seu pequeno aluno bonito….Talvez quem sabe até o ajudar com a questão de um certo líder de Comitê Disciplinar._

 

“Fon…”

 

“Sim, Reborn?”

 

“Que tal me dar uma ajudinha com meu aluno e seu sobrinho?” Reborn sorriu.

 

“Oh…”Fon sorriu “Será um prazer, meu caro amigo”.

 

_~~~~~~~~De volta no Japão em Namimore~~~~~~~~_

 

Tsuna sentiu um arrepio gelado descer pela sua espinha, junto com a sensação de mau agouro.

 

Sua Hiper Intuição estava o avisando que ele corria perigo, e isso nunca falhava.

 

Oh Kami, o que viria agora?


	8. Cafe expresso e uma pitada de prazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo!!!!  
> Agradeço a todos que gostam dessa fic!!!

 

Amanheceu um belo dia.

 

Descendo as escadas de sua casa, Tsuna vai em direção à cozinha,  abrindo a geladeira e começa a ver o que tem dentro dela, para que ele possa montar um belo café da manhã.  Reborn e Fon estão no andar de cima, e Tsuna gostaria de fazer algo caseiro e típico para os dois garotos.

 

Sim, Tsuna sabe que eles não são nenhuma criança,  mas ele não podia negar o instinto que aparecia quando ele olhava para os dois rapazes que tinham a habilidade para  matar com a tampa de uma caneta- Bem...Reborn disse que ele podia.

 

O Italiano e o Chinês haviam aparecido na porta de casa as 23:16, invadindo a casa pela janela. Tsuna lembra que só não os atacou por causa de sua Hiper Intuição, que não o avisou sobre perigo algum. E não tendo tempo e estando cansado, Tsuna deixou os dois por si e voltou para seu quarto. E como forma de compensar a recepção horrível da noite anterior, Tsuna faria um café da manhã bem gostoso.

  
 

Pegando os ovos,  a salsa e a cebolinha, ele começou começa a preparar o Tamagoyaki, acrescentando um pouco de queijo e sal para dar o toque final. Indo para a dispensa, ele busca o arroz branco e colocando um pouquinho de tempero, ele põe o arroz dentro da panela elétrica.

 

Seguindo para  proxima etapa, ele busca o peixe que comprou ontem da geladeira-  e deixou pré-preparado- O adolescente temperou a carne branca com sal, wasabi, gengibre, limão e alho. Indo até o armário do lado da geladeira, ele pega o pão do dia anterior e o corta, medindo dois dedos e prepara um molho leve com ervas finas, resolvendo  preparar um patê rápido como acompanhamento . Ele começa a frigir o peixe e sente o delicioso aroma dos temperos e vir a vida e  começa a montar a mesa, ouvindo os meninos acordarem e se levantarem.

 

Tsuna procura no armário e acha o jogo de chá e procura mais a fundo e achou um pacote contendo as cápsulas com a flores de chá verde que ele gosta de beber com I-Pin, visto que a menina adora ver as flor se abrir, e se não estivesse enganado, Fon era do mesmo jeito.

 

Colocando a água para ferver e pegando um bule de vidro e as xícaras de porcelana com intrigados padrões de azuis - que fora um presente do Nono para sua mãe  em sua última visita- Ele deposita a porcelana na mesa, logo em seguida fica na ponta dos pés até alcançar os armários superiores, buscando o saco com grãos de café importados. Ele pega uma certa quantidade dos grãos, medindo com o copinho e depositando  os grãos na maquina para serem moídos, afinal, era como seu tutor dizia  _“Um café é sempre bom, Mas um café perfeito tem os grãos moídos na hora. O gosto e o cheiro são incomparável Dame-Tsuna”_

 

O adolescente agora compartilha o gosto por cafés com o ex-Arcobaleno. Apesar do café expresso ser o favorito de seu tutor, ele aprendeu que o assassino não se importava de tomar outros tipos, exceto o descafeinado que era um grande grande e negativo nunca.

 

Foi uma surpresa agradável compartilhar um café turco com seu tutor, apesar do adolescente preferir o gosto mais doce do Mocha. Hoje ele iria preparar um capuccino italiano com a receita que Lal-san lhe dera.

 

Entrando numa rotina agradável, que é quase como respirar, os pensamentos do adolescente vagueiam sobre a sua vida. Nada permanece o mesmo por muito tempo. As mudanças são coisas que tem que acontecer para que se possa evoluir. É claro que nem sempre as mudanças são algo positivo, e se ele se lembra bem, quando sua vida começou a mudar,  ele só queria negar a situação. Fingir que algo não estava acontecendo, e tentar evitar um assunto por medo, era o que ele fazia de melhor.

 

Ele fingia que não se importava de ser chamado de inútil,  ou não demonstrar  que ele passou a sentir rancor de seu pai por nunca estar presente para ele. Fingiu que seu coração não quebrou um pouco ao ver que seu próprio pai o substituiu por um outro menino. Que ele, Tsuna, não era bom o suficiente para ser amado pelo seus pais. Esse tipo de insegurança ele carregaria para sempre num recanto escuro de sua mente.

 

Então ele teve muita escolha. Aceitar a mudança ou continuar fingindo ignorância. Ele escolheu o primeiro,  afinal, ele não tinha muito a perder. E ele ganhou muito no final.

 

Ele sofreu nas mãos de seu tutor. Mas, ele era grato por tudo que o assassino já fez - mesmo que ele fosse relutante em admitir- Reborn foi o primeiro a acreditar nele e em insistir em sua melhora. O homem o fez suar, chorar e se desesperar. Fez a criança covarde e chorosa testar seus limites e nunca desistiu do seu estudante. Reborn fez mais por ele do que seu próprio pai, seus do que todos seus parentes.

 

“Bom dia Juudaime!” A voz alegre rompe o rapaz de seus pensamentos.

 

“Bom dia Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun” O menino diz em troca.

 

“O cheiro está maravilhoso Tuna-chan” Responde Yamamoto bagunçado os cabelos rebeldes do mais jovem “Já disse que pode me chamar de Takeshi”

 

Vasculhando pelas panelas o adolescente mais alto pega a faça e começa a cortar o melão que estava nas mãos do castanho e sorri ao ver o bico que o outro tem.

 

Caminhando até o armário,  Gokudera pega os pratos e bacias de porcelana e em seu caminho da um olhar sujo para o moreno alto “Olha como fala!”

 

“Deus...vocês são tão altos” Reborn surge na cozinha acompanhado por Fon.

 

“Reborn-san!” Sorrindo um sorriso brilhante Gokudera cumprimentou o assassino “Fez uma boa viagem, eu espero? Ohayo Fon-san”

 

“Ohayo Gokudera-kun” Fon sorriu enquanto Reborn acenou com a mão “Sim, a viagem foi boa, obrigada”

 

“Heee...Você caprichou neste café” Reborn fala olhando para a mesa disposta com bastante comida.

 

“Um café de boas vindas” O adolescente sorri, e pegando a coqueteleira, ele começa a distribuir a quantidade certa de expresso nas três xícaras, logo em seguida adiciona o leite quente e para finalizar adiciona apenas um pouco de espuma de leite e sem que ninguém perceba ele coloca o ingrediente secreto que Lal lhe deu. Ele coloca uma xícara em frente a Reborn, uma para Gokudera e uma para si.

 

“Oh...Esse é o chá favorito de I-Pin” Bebericando o chá em seu copo Fon olha com um sorriso para o adolescente “Esta delicioso, Tsunayoshi-kun”

 

“Faz um tempo que não tomo esse tipo de chá” Yamamoto comenta tomando a xícara que Tsuna oferecia. “Normalmente compro apenas o do sache” ele ri.

 

“Dame-Tsuna eu não gosto de leite” Reborn diz  e Leon salta da cabeça do assassino e pousa na mesa,  começando a ir em direção a Tsuna, que estende os dedos para o camaleão subir esfarela um pouco de torrada com a outra mão para o camaleão comer.

 

“É cappuccino” O castanho diz “Sem açúcar e usei sua marca de grãos favoritos, que por sinal subiu bastante o preço” O camaleão sobe para os cabelos fofos do adolescente e faz a sua morada lá, volta e meia estendendo a língua para roubar certos alimentos  “Coloquei expresso extra pra você”

 

“Nossa...” Tsuna olha para a forma de Gokudera que está olhando com um brilho nos olhos para a xícara “Faz um tempo que não tomo um cappuccino estilo Itália” O prateado volta a tomar o café e todos na mesa começam a se servir.

 

“Hum...Pelo menos você não colocou chocolate e a canela” Reborn murmurou.

 

“Americanos e suas manias” Gokudera bufou concordando com Reborn.

 

“Você odeia canela” Tsuana comentou passado o arroz para Fon.

 

“Isso me lembra do café vietnamita que tomamos a alguns anos atrás antes da maldição” Fon deu seus dois centavos para a conversa.

 

“Oh...Um pouco doce para meu gosto, mas não nego que seja gostoso” Reborn concordou “Deveríamos levar as crianças para experimentar”

 

“Deixa eu provar” Yamamoto falou tomando a xícara das mãos de Gokudera e tomando um gole, mesmo a protestos do prateado.

 

“Oi, seu idiota! Não saia roubando a bebida que Juudaime preparou para mim!”

 

“Nossa isso é bom” Yamamoto falou olhando surpreso para o conteúdo dentro da xícara que foi tomada de suas mãos pelo prateado.

 

“Teremos que voltar a trabalhar com seu treinamento, Dame-Tsuna” Reborn pegou os hashis e começou  a comer o arroz “E você tem alguns documentos que precisam ser revistos”

 

Tsuna não pode deixar  de sorrir para sua família.

  
 

                 _~~~~~~~Horas depois na escola~~~~~~~~~_

  
  
 

“Hieeee!!” Tsuna guinchou enquanto corria para longe da bola.

 

“Sawada você tem que PEGAR a bola!” O treinador gritava “Não fugir dela menino!”

 

Hoje era dia de Educação Física no colégio. E desta vez, eram as meninas que escolheram a atividade para ser feita em turma, e lógico que elas escolheram queimada, o pior e mais cruel jogo de todo mundo. Tsuna tinha o record em ossos quebrados, contusões, e outros machucados menores nesse jogo. Sempre que ele jogava, todos pareciam mirar nele e ele sempre acabava ferido quando tentava pegar a bola. Então ele fazia algo que ele era muito bom: fugir.

 

Mas o professor não parecia gostar muito disso.

 

“Dame-Tsuna, Pega!” Tsuna ouviu alguém gritar e logo viu a bola vermelha vindo em sua direção e ele apenas paralisou.

 

Houve um grito “Juudaimeeeee!”  logo seguido por uma cena saída das telas de um filme de ação.

 

Gokudera surgiu de repente, lançando seu corpo na frente da bola que vinha e em direção ao menino castanho, com os braços abertos e  estendidos para cima, defendendo a bola com a cabeça e caindo no chão com um baque e um gemido de dor.

 

“Gokudera-kun!!” Tsuna gritou correndo para seu amigo que estava deitado no chão com os olhos fechados.

 

“V-Voce está bem, Juudaime?” Com os olhos ainda fechados o prateado perguntou apertando as mãos de Juudaime.

 

“S-Sim” respondeu Tsuna pegando as mãos de seu guardião “G-Guarde suas forças, meu amigo!” Tsuna falava olhando para cima e vendo Yamamoto se juntar aos dois.

 

“F-Foi uma honra lutar ao seu lado, Juudaime ” Gokudera abriu os olhos e sorriu.

 

“Nós vingaremos você!” Com a voz repleta de emoção o castanho jurou para seu amigo.

 

“Bastardo do beisebol…” Tossindo Gokudera chamou olhando para Yamamoto que neste momento acariciou o rosto do prateado. “Proteja o Juudaime”

 

“Farei com que eles paguem por isso” Yamamoto falou com os olhos ardendo de determinação e antes que o prateado percebesse, Yamamoto  deu um selinho nos lábios de Gokudera que abriu os dois olhos neste momento e socou o moreno no estômago.

 

“Menos drama e mais jogo, rapazes!” O treinador gritou enquanto algumas meninas guinchavam e tinham o nariz sangrando “ E nada de beijos nas dependências da escola, Yamamoto-kun.”

 

“Gomen, Gomen” Yamamoto sorria acariciando o estômago e se desculpava, enquanto Gokudera saía de campo.

 

Yamamoto e Tsuna olharam velozes para o outro time.

 

Foi como se um interruptor fosse ligado. Yamamoto  e Tsuna trabalharam como um par bem equipado. Tsuna era bom enquanto desviava e Yamamoto tinha uma força incrível enquanto lançava a bola para a equipe adversária que toda vez que tentava pegar a bola lançada pelo jogador de beisebol, caíam com a força por detrás do ataque. Yamamoto tinha seu típico sorriso, que apenas serviu para irritar seus adversários e seu olhar era brincalhão.

 

Enquanto jogava, Tsuna mostrava para todos a agilidade que ninguém pensava que o menino desajeitado tinha. Ele também fez uma parte dos meninos que observavam o jogo, ficarem desconfortáveis e com as calças apertadas devido  a flexibilidade que seu pequeno corpo exibia se dobrando de modo quase indecente e que deixou a imaginação de muitos correr a solta com pensamentos daquele  corpinho sendo dobrado para outros propósitos.

 

No final da partida e com a vitória do time de Tsuna,  muitos meninos que  saíram do jogo  ficaram olhando com vários níveis de desconforto para o Dame-Tsuna, que estava coberto de uma fina camada de suor, respiração ofegante, cabelos bagunçados e um rubor adorável em suas bochechas. Parecia que o menino havia acabado de e ser fodido.

 

Certos alunos do último ano, estavam esperando o menino. Eram como lobos esperando o pequeno coelhinho chegar mais perto, para poder cravar suas presas e patas sujas em tal visão bonita e inocente.  Oh… e como eles gostariam de manchar tal inocência.

 

“Foi muito bom, Sawada-kun” O professor,  Otoomi-sensei, falava com o castanho “Realmente foi sua melhor partida” O homem rui “Foi uma das melhoras partida de de queimada que já vi.”

 

“M-Mesmo?” Perguntou o castanho nervoso e corando com elogio-  não que desse para notar, já que seu rosto já estava vermelho.

 

“Isso com certeza vai tirar sua nota do vermelho” O homem riu e deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto “Oi, Yamamoto e Gokudera!” O homem gritou olhando para a outra direção “O que eu disse de sobre beijar?!” E começou a caminhar para onde a multidão estava.

 

Tsuna resolveu ir tomar um banho rápido, apenas para retirar a camada de suor, e quando passava perto das arquibancadas viu alguns rapazes da turma do último ano olhar para ele e o chamar. Ele tentou ignorar a chamada, afinal, eles ainda estavam bastante visíveis e o professor estava por perto e  havia sempre o risco de Hibari estar por perto.

 

“Foi um jogo bom, Dame-Tsuna” O adolescente ruivo com várias perfurações na orelha falou, barrando o caminho de Tsuna.

 

“Obrigada, Mitsuki-sempai” Respondeu Tsuna, tentando sair sem arrumar problemas, pois o adolescente mais velho é um dos que mais assediou Tsuna no passado.

 

Mitsuki Hideyoshi estava envolvido com a Yakuza e todos no colégio sabiam disso. Toda sua família estava, e eles costumavam ter um ponto dentro da cidade, porém, não demorou muito para Hibari descobrir e desbancar o negocio na cidade. O ódio do ruivo pelo corvo também era muito ouvido.

 

“Que tal ir para minha casa e nos mostrar alguns desses movimentos?” O ruivo falou e fez um gesto de tocar o adolescente mais novo.

 

Porém, Tsuna não teria nada disso. E antes que o outro tocasse seu rosto, o castanho levantou a mão e deu um tapa contra a mão que tentava o tocar.

 

“Ele está  tentando jogar difícil” Um dos outros três caras falou se aproximando, não tirando os olhos do corpo do castanho.

 

Com o canto do olho, Tsuna viu Gokudera, Yamamoto, juntamente com o professor fazer caminho para essa direção. E assim que um dos garotos segurou o braço de Tsuna, uma voz fez todos paralisar.

 

“O que pensam que estão fazendo?”

 

“É o Hibari!” Um dos garotos falou dando um passo para trás.

 

“Estamos apenas tendo uma conversa doce e agradável com esta gracinha” Mitsuki falou pondo um dos braços ao redor de Tsuna.

 

“Sumam da minha frente” A voz de Hibari tinham um tom gelado em suas palavras.

 

“Nós nã-”

 

“Vocês estão me irritando” As tonfas ainda não estavam a vista, mas apenas a figura de cabelos negros era o suficiente para fazer a o braço de Mitsuki deixar o castanho.

 

“Uma verdadeira lástima que este seja seu último ano aqui, Hibari-Kun” Disse o ruivo em falso pesar. “Deve ser difícil tendo tantos inimigos e não estar sempre presente para proteger os seus amiguinh-”

 

Hibari parou em frente a Mitsuki e seus três capangas. E Tsuna se afastou do ruivo e conheceu o olhar de Hibari por um breve instante antes de desviar os olhos.

 

“Eu não tenho inimigos” disse Hibari pondo as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, como se os quatro rapazes não oferecessem nenhuma ameaça para sua pessoa. O que provavelmente era verdade “Existe apenas presas que serão caçadas no seu devido tempo.”

 

“Algum problema, Tsuna?” Yamamoto surgiu ficando ao lado direito de Hibari sem o seu típico sorriso presente e os olhos afiados.

 

Gokudera estalou os dedos das mãos se aproximando de Tsuna e pondo uma mão no ombro do castanho “Devemos ensinar algumas coisas para os idiotas, Juudaime?”

 

“Estamos de saída” O ruivo falou e olhou para Tsuna “O convite está de pé”

 

“Eu tenho que declinar” Tsuna fez um um gesto com as mãos “Meu tutor sempre me aconselhou melhor do que me envolver com  assuntos que estão  fadados ao fracasso”

 

Mitsuki travou a mandíbula e cerrou os dentes, perante aquelas palavras. _Como essa coisinha fraca e estúpida ousa…_  E deu um passo para direção de Tsuna. “Seu viadinho…”

 

Neste momento três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Hibari levou as mãos para as tonfas no casaco. Yamamoto  e Gokudera deram passos para frente, próximo Tsuna.  E Tsuna ergueu a cabeça olhando diretamente para Mitsuki que paralisou.

 

“Cuidado com suas palavras, Mitsuki-sempai” Os olhos de Tsuna brilhavam entre o laranja e o âmbar “Eu não gosto do tom delas”  Tsuna deu um passo para frente “Aceite com dignidade o que  _Não_ , significa e vá embora” Tsuna pontuou cada palavra com firmeza, nunca desviando o olhar do adolescente mais velho.

 

“V-Vamos embora, Mitsuki-kun” Um dos caras puxou o ruivo “Dame-Tsuna Tsuna não vale a pena”

 

Tsuna sorriu para o modo como eles saíram e se virou para seus amigos.

 

“Juu-”

 

“Ele agradeço terem vindo me ajudar” Tsuna olhou firme para eles “Mas eu tinha a situação sobre controle” Ele suspirou.

 

“Maaa...Sabemos que pode se defender” Yamamoto sorriu para o menino vendo o brilho nos olhos sumir lentamente.

 

“Que tipo de braço direito eu seria se deixasse Juudaime lidar com esses ninguém?” Murmurava Gokudera olhando feliz para seu chefe.

 

“Quem disse que vim te ajudar?” O olhar de Hibari era mantido no rosto do castanho “Você está atrasado para suas funções no Comitê,  herbívoro” O moreno deu um passo para Tsuna “Apenas pensei em morder uns herbívoros de quebra”

 

Tsuna arregalou os olhos ao perceber que já havia passado da hora a qual ele tinha que estar no Comitê.

 

“D-Desculpa!” Saltando em seu lugar o castanho exclamou “O j-jogo durou mais do que o esperado” Ele se desculpava com o mais velho “Eu só vou tomar uma duche e-...Espera...O que está fazendo? H-HIBARI-SAN?!” Tsuna gritou sendo lançado por cima do ombro de Hibari.

 

“Tetsu está tendo problemas para organizar os arquivos e isso era sua função” Hibari caminhava com o adolescente se contorcendo em seu ombro, como se o adolescente não pesasse nada “Precisamos entregar o relatório com os valores e dados para a diretoria em dois dias e ainda não estamos nem na metade por culpa de seu atraso” O moreno fixou o aperto na parte de trás das coxas do castanho.

 

“Voltem para suas aulas!” Tsuna não podia ver, mas ele sabia que Hibari disse essas palavras e lançava um olhar fulminante para todos.

 

“E-Eu p-posso andar!” Gaguejava o castanho “M-Me põe no chão Hibari-san!” O castanho olhava para os vários estudantes e professores que olhavam e apontavam para a cena incomum “O-Onegai” Choramingava ele no final da frase, já morrendo de constrangimento enquanto entravam num corredor.

 

Hibari parou por um segundo e contraiu os dedos nas coxas cobertas com o shortinho de lycra “Não. Agora pare de se contorcer” Hibari não tinha idéia se o castanho sabia o que a voz trêmula e chorosa implorando tão docemente fazia para sua pessoa. Ele gostaria de ver o menino implorar com os rosto repleto de lágrimas por seu pau… Não era bom continuar esses pensamentos nas dependências escolares….Seria muito complicado ter que calar os gritos de prazer do pequeno pet.

 

“M-Mas…” Tentava retraçar o menino.

 

Hibari abriu a porta e entrou na sala que além de Kusakabi tinha mais quatro membros do Comitê Disciplinar, três rapazes e uma menina repletos de papéis e arquivos. Caminhando até o sofá, o moreno despejou o castanho lá, assistindo o corpo pequeno saltar.

 

E que visão o castanho era!

 

Pele ainda vermelha pelo esforço físico ou pela vergonha que acabara de passar. Shortinho que enrolou em suas coxas, mostrando mais da carne cremosa do que o devido e a blusa regata branca molhada de suor, com a alça caindo de um dos ombros, mostrando  a linha da clavícula evidenciando a respiração ofegante e os lábios entreabertos num murmuro devido ao choque.

 

Arrumando o corpo devido a queda no sofá,  Tsuna dobrou os joelhos e se sentou em cima das pernas passando a mão pelo pescoço recolhendo a camada de suor que estava presente na pele delgada. Ele fez uma careta ao secar as mãos molhadas na blusa, afastando a mesma do corpo e sacudindo a blusa ao peito e abanando a outra mão perto do rosto “Tá quente aqui, né?” ele perguntou baixinho.

 

“Licença!” Dois dos caras gritaram saíram  correndo da sala com a mochila na frente das pernas. Um fugindo da sala o mais rápido que podia em busca de um banheiro e o outro correndo para encontrar a namorada para aliviar o tesão que tinha.

 

Um outro rapaz tinha uma quantidade absurda de sangue jorrando do nariz. “Kyahh você está sangrando!” Haruri gritou enquanto ajudava um dos garotos para fora da sala.

 

Eles ouviram uma queda e viram Juuzen, o outro garoto desmaiar.

 

“O-O que está havendo?” Tsuna olhou espantado para para a rapidez com que os eventos aconteciam e olhou para Kusakabi que corado, evitava olhar para direção do castanho.

 

“V-Vou levar Juuzen para para a enfermaria, Kyo-san” Pegando o garoto, Kusakabi saiu pela porta o mais rápido possível, evitando olhar para Tsuna sabendo que Hibari ficaria puto.

 

Tsuna olhou para Hibari sem entender o que aconteceu e observou com fascínio um pequeno blush nas bochechas do moreno… Era mesmo possivel que Hibari estava corando?!

 

 _“Bonito...”_ Hibari pensou olhando o castanho morder os lábios com um olhar de confusão em seu rosto. E o moreno no poderia resistir em provocar o castanho.

 

“Não sabe o que aconteceu?” Hibari deu um passo para perto do sofá, tendo em vista a visão doce que o menino era.

 

“E-Eles estão bem?” O castanho perguntou olhando estavam direção a porta fechada “N-Não devemos ir ver o que eles tem?”

 

“A culpa é sua, você sabe” Hibari sabia bem o que os garotos tinham.

 

“M-Minha?!” O castanho gaguejou “M-Mas E-Eu não fiz nada!”

 

“Você deu uma ereção para todo o meu pessoal” Hibari apoiou as mãos no encosto do sofá fazendo Tsuna chegar para trás. "Como iremos terminar os relatórios,  heim?"

 

O menino corou ainda mais, não só pela proximidade, mas também pelas palavras “M-Ma-Mas...E-Eu não q-queria-”

 

Tsuan mordia os lábios com os olhos quase chorando e a um passo de entrar em desespero.  _Ele fez os caras ficarem excitados?! COMO se ele nem sabia o que ele fez?! Oh meu Kami!  Hibari-San está muito perto!_

 

“Huh” Hibari levou o polegar na bochecha vermelha do castanho e correu até chegar aos lábios gordos e rosados “Você deveria ter vergonha de aparecer como se acabou de sair da cama de um homem...”

 

“M-Mas você que não deixou eu tomar banho!” Gritava e gaguejava ao mesmo tempo o castanho.  _Como Hibari-San o acusa de algo que era claramente culpa do moreno?!_

 

“Culpa minha…?” O moreno apertou o lábio gordo inferior entre o polegar e o dedo anelar, gostando da maciez que sentia nas pontas dos dedos “Foi o seu atraso que desencadeou todo esse evento….” O moreno aproximou o rosto em direção ao castanho “Não culpe os outros pelo seus erros...” O moreno sentiu o castanho tremer e sussurrou próximo aos lábios inchados e vermelhos “...Tsunayoshi”

 

Tsuna sentiu os olhos fecharem e deixou um vergonhoso pequeno gemido escapar pelos seus lábios.  O moreno estava o deixando louco sem ao menos o tocar direito...Ele estava entrando em combustão apenas com os dedos em seu rosto.

 

“Andando por aí desse jeito indecente…” Para Hibari era muito divertido observar o castanho se contorcer desse jeito “Esses garotos devem estar batendo uma pensando no seu rostinho agora…”

 

“P-Pare Hiba-Hibari-san!” Tsuna apertou as coxas juntas, ficando mortificado que toda essa situação estranha estava o excitando. Ele não fazia idéia de como as coisas foram tão ao sul em míseros segundos! Num minuto ele estava jogando queimada e no próximo estava com os olhos cinza o fitando com tal intensidade e cheio de...de...cheio de algum tipo de emoção que ele não sabia nomear.

 

Por Deus! Ele teve seu primeiro orgasmo apenas alguns dias atrás! E apesar de entender mais ou menos como as coisas funcionavam, ele não entendia como seu corpo poderia reagir assim a proximidade de Hibari. Ele estava envergonhado, exctidado, confuso e alegre ao mesmo tempo! Ele não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer ou como agir.

 

“...E eu não gosto nada disso” Hibari bebeu cada movimento que o castanho fazia. O moreno sabia que deveria se afastar e que tal conduta nas dependências escolares não eram bons exemplos, principalmente por que Hibari deveria mostrar o exemplo.

 

Mas ele não conseguia se afastar.

 

Por algum motivo que ele não conseguia entender, ele não tinha forças para se afastar do menino. Não era apenas luxuria ou excitação que o impediam. Ele não  conseguia parar de olhar para os olhos brilhantes que pediam por algo que o mais novo provavelmente não sabia como nomear. Hibari não podia deixar de lado o calor que saía do pequeno corpo. Ou sentir com as mãos o tremor que corria pela pele… Ele queria levar a mão por dentro da regata colada pelo suor, e tocar nos pequenos botões duros que estavam os mamilos eriçados e ouvir os suspiros, gritos e diferentes gemidos que ele poderia tirar daqueles lábios gordos.

 

Quem ele estava tentando enganar..? Ele era ganancioso.

 

Hibari Kyoya queria tudo.

 

“H-Hibari-san...” A respiração do castanho aumentou. O calor em seu corpo subiu e o moreno nem estava o tocando neste momento.

 

“Você não deve andar assim nunca mais…”Os dedos do moreno eram como asas de um beijar flor. Ele apenas corria os dedos evitando ao máximo tocar no menino, apenas para manter sua sanidade “Eles não  tem permissão para vê-lo assim...”

 

Hibari queria provocar o menino. Deixá-lo quente e desconfortável como o pequeno herbívoro o tinha deixado.

 

“H-Hiibar-” Tsuna ofega a agarrando os ombros de Hibari e amassando o gakugan preto debaixo de seus dedos. Ele não fazia idéia se estava tentando afastar o moreno ou traze-lo para mais perto. A verdade é que sua mente já estava longe e ele só queria segurar em algo para se ancorar.

 

Hibari abaixou cabeça até o peito do menino, podendo ouvir de onde estava as altas e frenéticas batidas do coração do castanho. Era quase como se o menino mais novo estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco.... E o menino era como um pequeno animalzinho que estava encurralado prestes a ser comido pelo grande carnívoro...Era tão bonito.

 

_“Tsunayoshi é lindo...”_

 

Ele não iria se aproveitar do menino...Ele cerrou os dentes e grunhiu apertando o sofá e sentindo as unhas marcarem o tecido...Ele tinha que manter o controle. Ele ainda não tocaria no herbívoro. Olhando para cima e vendo os olhos nublados de Tsunayoshi com os lábios molhados, Hibari apenas soltou um suspiro quente da boca em direção ao botão durinho que era o mamilo do menino.

 

Tsuna tinha certeza que estava morrendo.

 

Tsuna sentia que iria morrer. Era a única explicação com a qual ele poderia vir para seu estado. Ele estava suando, ofegante, tendo pensamentos desconexos, mente confusã,  dificuldade para falar e claramente ele estava tendo taquicardia. E apesar da excitação, ele nunca leu ou ouviu falar  que os garotos ficassem assim tendo uma ereção. Oh...Era assim a morte? Ele não queria morrer assim… Não com Hibari tão perto dele.

 

Tsuna olhou para baixo no exato momento em que Hibari olhou para cima. Tal intensidade...Tais sentimentos que eram expressos…Tsuna apenas sentiu o hálito quente através da camisa molhada de suor e apenas quebrou.

 

Ele quis avisar para Hibari o que estava acontecendo. Mas foi tarde demais.

 

Nenhum deles esperavam o que aconteceu a seguir.

 

Tsuna apenas soltou um longo gemido, arqueando as costas para trás no sofá, e  fechando os olhos sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pelos cantos, ele sentiu sentiu o prazer. Um prazer que nem mesmo seu primeiro orgasmo poderia se comparar. Um  fogo liquido corria pelo seu corpo e seu sangue quase cantava com as sensações que percorriam, enquanto erguia o quadril para cima e sentia seu pau se contrair ainda confinado dentro da cueca e do shorts, liberando o liquido morno em jatos. Tsuna gemia enquanto sentia as mãos de Hibari indo para seu quadril, segurando firme impedindo que ele se mexesse demais.

 

O mundo parou por alguns instantes e apenas os suspiros trêmulos e a respiração ofegante eram ouvidos na sala. As pernas de Tsuna estavam dormentes, seus braços estavam moles ao seu lado e seus olhos ainda estavam fechados... Foi tão bom o que ele acabou de sentir!

 

Tsuna não fazia idéia de que poderia se sentir assim. Os tremores que abalaram o corpo ainda não foram embora. Seus braços e pernas se sentiam tão fracos que ele temia que não aguentaria ficar de pé em breve. Ele estava com sono e cansado.

 

Se Tsuna estivesse com os olhos aberto  ele veria a expressão no rosto de Hibari.

 

Hibari olhava estava em choque. Seus olhos estavam dilatados de luxuria e seu nariz queimava perante ao inconfundível cheiro de sêmen que sentia. Olhando para baixo entre as pernas do castanho, ele viu o tecido molhado e o pau delgado amolecer através das roupas. Sim, ele sabia que o mais jovem havia ficado excitado, e o próprio Hibari estava de pau duro. Mas...

 

 _“Eu nem ao menos o toquei de verdade…”_  E apesar do que todas as pistas indicavam, ele não poderia deixar de perguntar.

 

“Herbívoro….”  Os olhos de Tsuna abriram e o castanho olhou em mortificação, só agora lembrando que não estava sozinho.

 

“Herbívoro...Você acabou de gozar…?"

 

_Deixe-o morrer agora._


	9. Meu coração faz Doki Doki

Anteriormente em Um Dame e um Demônio….

 

_Hibari olhava estava em choque. Seus olhos estavam dilatados de luxúria e seu nariz queimava perante ao inconfundível cheiro de sêmen que sentia. Olhando para baixo entre as pernas do castanho, ele viu o tecido molhado e o pau delgado amolecer através das roupas. Sim, ele sabia que o mais jovem havia ficado excitado, e o próprio Hibari estava de pau duro. Mas..._

 

_“Eu nem ao menos o toquei de verdade…” E apesar do que todas as pistas indicavam, ele não poderia deixar de perguntar._

 

_“Herbívoro….”  Os olhos de Tsuna abriram e o castanho olhou em mortificação, só agora lembrando que não estava sozinho._

 

_“Herbívoro...Você acabou de gozar…?”_

 

_Deixe-o morrer agora._

 

Vergonha, mortificação e medo.

 

Tsuna estava assustado percebendo finalmente  o que  havia acabado de acontecer.

 

Ele apenas teve o mais incrível orgasmo do mundo sem ao menos ser tocado. Sem ter tido nenhum contato substancial que pudesse explicar seu rápido- muito rápido- finalização. Ele não havia durado nem dois minutos sobre a atenção de Hibari. Gozou como uma criança inexperiente…. _Sim, ele era inexperiente, mas o moreno não precisava saber o quanto!_

 

“E-Eu...E-Eu-” Tsuna não conseguia encontrar palavras para dizer ao mais velho.

 

Talvez Hibari nem estivesse interessado, afinal, o moreno teve oportunidade para o beijar e o tocar, mas mesmo assim ele não fez. Ele apenas o provocou.

 

E em sua mente, Tsuna só chegou a uma espantosa conclusão.

 

_ Kami...ele abusou de Hibari-san! _

 

Tsuna iria desmaiar. Desmaiar seria tão bom! Morrer também era uma opção que soava incrível para seus ouvidos! Ele havia virado um pervertido!

 

Tsuna escondeu o rosto nas mãos e encolheu seu corpo, trazendo os joelhos para o peito e tentando se fazer menor. Ao se mover mover ele sentiu a área entre suas pernas todas melada de seu sêmen e corou ainda mais com essa percepção.

 

“Tsunayoshi” Chamava Hibari baixinho.

 

“M-Me desculpa!”Tsuna quase começou a chorar, sentindo as os olhos começarem a aguar. Porque? Porque isso aconteceu?!

 

Hibari não sabia descrever muito bem o que estava sentindo. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa de poucas palavras, que acreditava que ações falam mais do que qualquer “conversa doce”. O castanho a sua frente confundia todos os seus pensamentos. Ele não deveria ter provocado o menino tanto quanto o provocou. E agora suas ações impensadas ocasionou nesta situação desconfortável.

 

Hibari não nega que a visão do pequeno todo corado e ofegante mexia com seu corpo, afinal,  ele é um cara saudável e com uma boa libido. O castanho sempre foi intrigante e desde que o menino se envolveu com essa história de Máfia, ele passou a ser ainda mais interessante.

 

Ele queria o menino. Ele não iria negar esse fato. Ele não era estúpido ou emocionalmente atrofiado como a maioria das pessoas gostavam de pensar. Mas ele sabia onde estavam suas prioridades.

 

Ele poderia tomar o garoto como seu neste momento. Hibari sabe que o castanho gosta dele. Porém, ele também  sabia que o garoto não merecia algo assim. Tsunayoshi não era alguém com quem ele pudesse “fazer apenas uma noite”.

 

“Tsunayoshi…” Hibari chamou se afastando do menino.

 

“P-Por favor...N-Não...E-Eu estou tão envergonhado Hibari-san...-”

 

“Kyo-san estamos de volta” Kusakabi bateu na porta e entrou.

 

Tsuna sentiu seu coração parar por um instante. Ele se sentiu tonto com a perspectiva de que os outros o vissem assim. Seria muito humilhante.

 

Hibari vendo a pele do menino ficar pálida, percebeu o medo. O corvo retirou o gakugan e cobriu o menino, embrulhando bem o castanho dentro do casaco preto. Ele definiu os braços em torno da cintura e o puxou para si, pegando o menino ao estilo noiva e o levando para a sala com um pequeno banheiro do outro lado da sala.

 

“Tem dez minutos para se lavar e vir ajudar, herbívoro” Hibari falou depositando o menino sentado na tampa do vaso. “Haruri vai buscar e deixar aqui dentro seu uniforme”

 

“H-Hai” Tsuna murmurou evitando olhar para o corvo que saía do pequeno cômodo.

 

O menino tentava assumir os controle de seus membros e depois de mais alguns segundo, ele conseguiu.

 

Seu corpo ainda estava trêmulo  e a memória e intensidade do que sentiu ainda era muito fresca. Tsuna retirou a blusa suada e logo desceu as mãos para o cos do shorts e o puxou junto com a cueca para baixo e olhou para o estado de sua roupa de ginástica. Sua roupa de baixo estava toda molhada e grudenta, com manchas brancas de sêmen estragando o material.  _Ele teria muito o que esfregar para limpar essa bagunça…_

 

Ligando o chuveiro que só tinha água fria, Tsuna se lavou rapidamente, tomando cuidado para esfregar as linhas de sêmen que já estavam secando e retirando o excesso de suor de seu corpo. A água gelada era como um bálsamo em sua pele excessivamente quente.

 

Após enrolar a roupa de ginástica e colocar dentro de sua mochila -Ele nem ao menos percebeu que Haruri trouxe suas coisas- Ele se olhou no espelho e deu um tapinha em cada uma de suas bochechas.

 

“Aja normalmente” Ele disse olhando para seu reflexo “Não aconteceu nada demais”

 

Ele repetiu a frase mais sete vezes antes de se sentir seguro e sair do banheiro.

 

“Temos chá gelado, Sawada-kun” Kusakabi falou chamando a atenção do castanho.

 

“Desculpe o incomodo” Tsuna sussurrou.

 

Tsuna percebeu que Kusakabi deveria ter chamado outras pessoas para ajudar com os relatórios. Haruri e Juuzen estavam sentados no chão perto da mesinha e o sofá  - Ao qual Tsuna se negava a pôr os olhos- e deu um Olá para os outros dois recém chegados.

 

Na primeira meia hora, Tsuna se negava a olhar na direção de Hibari e toda vez que o morena chegava perto ele se encolhia. Depois de um tempo ele começou se acalmar.

 

“Herbívoro,  preciso dos dados sobre os gastos realizados do mês de abril e junho” Hibari falou olhando diretamente para Tsuna.

 

O castanho corou até sentir a ponta do nariz arder, e quando firmou o olhar com os olhos de Hibari, percebeu que estes não deixavam escapar nenhum sentimento. Era quase como se poucos minutos atrás Tsuna não houvesse vindo na presença do moreno.

 

“H-Hai, Hibari-san” O castanho partiu para o trabalho bebericando as vezes do seu chá.

 

Conforme as horas passavam, Tsuna percebia que Hibari o tratou com o normalmente o tratava. O moreno ainda o chamava de herbívoro e o mandava sair do mundo da lua. Em determinado momento o moreno até acertou uma das tonfas nele!

 

Uma parte dele estava um pouco triste com a percepção de que para o moreno nada mudou. Que tudo não passou de incidente e que eles não iriam  tocar no assunto. Mas outra parte estava feliz que o que quer que tenha acontecido, não iria mudar em nada o modo como o moreno tratava o castanho. Tsuna sabia que gostava do moreno, mas ele não sabia realmente o que fazer. Pelo que sabia Hibari não estava em homens.

 

_Bem...Ele me chamou de seu algumas vezes…. E também não ficou com nojo e nem raiva com o que aconteceu no sofá...Ele o carregou com cuidado para o banheiro…._

 

Mas o que ele faria?

 

Gokudera iria enlouquecer e iria tentar explodir Hibari, se Tsuna fosse conversar sobre esse tipo de assuntos com ele.Yamamoto não poderia manter segredo de Gokudera nem mesmo se quisesse...aqueles dois apesar de brigarem, nunca mentem um para o outro e não havia segredo entre eles.

 

Sua mãe estava totalmente fora de cogitação. A mulher era um doce, mas até hoje ela nunca falou sobre sexo com ele. Da primeira vez que ele ficou excitado sua mãe apenas disse que era porque ele estava muito feliz e que ele deveria conversar com  o “papa”, pois era assunto de homens. Quando seu pai apareceu foi no meio de toda a confusão com os anéis e o homem apenas falou sobre mulheres com ele.

 

O restante de seus guardiões estavam fora de cogitação. Um era extremo demais e provavelmente nunca entenderia o que o castanho estava pedindo. Ele não tocaria nunca nesse assunto perto de Mukuro. Lambo era muito jovem…..

 

Bem...Ele sempre poderia pedir a Reborn….

 

Não. Nunca. No. Never.

 

Ele não conseguiria pedir sobre sexo entre caras para uma criança,  mesmo sabendo que Reborn tinha idade suficiente para ser seu pai...Ok, o pai de alguém, visto que Reborn disse que ele não era tão velho.

 

“Qual foi a margem de despesas comparada ao ano anterior e esse Sawada-kun?” Juuzen perguntou chamando a atenção do castanho.

 

“Houve uma diminuição de 1,3% nos reparos em paredes” Respondeu Tsuna olhando para a pasta com os dados e logo em seguida passando para o garoto.

 

“Parece que Kyo-san anda jogando menos estudantes contra os muros” Kusakabi falou brincando “É uma grande vitória Kyo-san!”

 

“Se não parar de falar vou jogar você contra o muro através dessa janela, Tetsu” Disse Hibari olhando para o adolescente com topete.

 

“Hibari-san esses documentos precisam de ser assinados” Tsuna falou rapidamente desviando o olhar mortal que Hibari lançava para o pobre Kusakabi, que olhou sorrindo para o castanho.

 

“Verba para roupas de teatro…?”

 

“Sim...Eles dizem que as que estão lá estão na cor errada e precisarão de mais dinheiro para o reajuste” Tsuna se pôs de pé ao lado da cadeira em que Hibari estava sentado.

 

“Que eles usem as que tem” Hibari bufou olhando para o papel em suas mãos como se não pudesse acreditar “Porque está me dando trivialidades? Coisas desse tipo serão negadas”

 

“Algumas peças ainda precisam de reparo e isso requer verba” Tsuna respondeu.

 

“Apenas queime”Hibari falou pegando o próximo papel.

 

“Não pode fazer isso Kyo-san”  Kusakabi falou “Se queimar esse eles irão  mandar outro”

 

“Esses herbívoros abusados” Hibari murmura olhando feio para o papel, porém leu.

  
 

_ OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo _

  
 

Tsuna tinha um plano. Não era dos melhores planos, mas era um começo. Eles já haviam concluído mais da metade do trabalho e em breve eles estariam indo embora e pelos olhares que Hibari estava lhe dando, o castanho pensa que o moreno pode querer ter uma conversa sobre a “situação” de mais cedo. E de modo algum Tsuna queria enfrentar o moreno.

 

“ _Retirada estratégica não é  covardia Dame-Tsuna” Reborn disse acenando com a régua “É um modo de preservar suas forças e montar uma nova estratégia, para viver uma nova batalha!” Disse seu tutor acertando a régua na cabeça dos castanho que choramingou de dor._

 

E isso o que Tsuna faria. Assim que Kusakabi dissesse que eles foram feitos por hoje, Tsuna faria sua retirada estratégica em direção a porta, mas assim que ele estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta - sua liberdade - o seu nome foi chamado pelo corvo.

 

“Herbívoro”

 

“H-Hai?”

 

“Onde pensa que vai?”

 

“Eu estou indo pra casa” Tsuna riu sem graça e assistiu as outras pessoas saírem da sala. Kusakabi passou pelo castanho e o desejou um boa sorte silencioso.

 

“Não terminamos nossa conversa” Hibari falou entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando o queixo neles. Seus olhos eram fixos ao do castanho.

 

“Hibari-san...Podemos apenas esqu-”

 

“Você gosta de mim, não é herbívoro?”  Tsuna engasgou com a própria saliva em sua boca e sentiu as bochechas de seu pequeno rostinho aquecerem em constrangimento e logo abaixou os olhos, murmurando palavras sem nexo.

 

“Não gosto...Quer dizer gosto…..M-mas não é  como pensa...err.. sim, talvez seja... ..P-Porque você é Hibari-San. ..M-mas não, err...Sim….Oh Kami….” Hibari apenas olhava para o menino tentando arrumar uma justificativa enquanto corria as mãos pelos cabelos indisciplinados.

 

O barulho da cadeira raspando no chão fez Tsuna fechar os olhos. Seu coração batia tão rápido como asas de um beija-flor. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu o mais velho a sua frente.

 

“Tsunayoshi” O tom era baixo e íntimo,  e quando Tsuna abriu os olhos ao chamado de seu nome dado ele suspirou ao ver aqueles olhos tão próximos do seus.

 

“S-Sim” o castanho respondeu finalmente “Você pode achar bruto,  afinal sou um garot-” dedos tocaram seus lábios, o impedindo de continuar.

 

Tsuna olhou para o rosto de Hibari “Isso é bom” Hibari tinha no rosto uma expressão relaxada “Eu não gosto de dividir” O polegar de Hibari amassou o lábio gordinho e rosa, espalhando a umidade que se encontrava ali “Sou muito possessivo com o que é meu” Os dedos se moveram pela bochecha vermelha “Não vou impedi- lo de sair por aquela porta ” O corvo apontou para a saída “Mas se ficar, não tenho certeza se em algum momento o deixarei partir” As palavras eram ditas baixas, quase num sussurro entre amantes.

 

“H-Hibari-San…” Tsuna ouvia de boca aberta. Isso era uma confissão?

 

“Tsunayoshi?”

 

“S-Sim?”

 

“Eu irei te beijar” Tsuna apenas olhou para o outro de olhos arregalados “Não se preocupe, eu vou torná-lo memorável." As mãos de Hibari na cintura de Tsuna reforçaram seu domínio enquanto o mais velho o puxou para mais perto de si. Seus lábios imediatamente derretendo no beijo que o mais velho dava.

 Uma das mãos de Hibari trilhou em carícias leve pelo corpo do menor, fazendo lentamente seu caminho a partir da cintura fina até o peito coberto, e depois até o pescoço, onde as mãos do corvo embrenhou entre os fios do garoto castanho e segurou firme aprofundando o beijo. A língua de Hibari lambeu a costura dos lábios , mordiscando a carne de leve antes que entendendo a dica, Tsuna abrisse os lábios,  permitindo um maior acesso para o corvo. No primeiro toque de suas línguas, Tsuna tremeu e suas pernas estavam começando a fraquejar com a intensidade das sensações que assolava seu corpo. Ele estava se afogando no beijo de Hibari, mas ele não se importava, era tão bom beijar Hibari-san. As pequenas mãos encontraram a blusa de Hibari e se agarrou ao tecido com toda agarrou força que tinha em seu corpo. Eles ficaram assim pelo que parecia uma eternidade, antes que Hibari afastasse os lábios do castanho.

 

Tsuna ofegava com a visão de seu rosto tão próximo ao do corvo, seus lábios ainda conectados por um fio de saliva e aqueles olhos cinza o fitando tão intensamente,  _Mais, mais, mais…_  Isso era tudo o que se repetia na mente de Tsuna enquanto era assolado por tudo que acontecera. Inconscientemente o castanho lambeu os lábios, dando a visão da pequena e rósea língua para o corvo  que soltou um resmungo do fundo da garganta e abaixou a cabeça novamente, dando leves beijos no outro menino que estremecia nos braços do mais velho ao sentir a respiração quente sair do nariz do outro contra sua pele.

 

“Você deve respirar, ou vai desmaiar Tsunayoshi” Hibari disse parando os pequenos beijos e olhando de modo apreciativo para a beleza a sua frente.  De bochechas enrubescidas, lábios entreabertos com um pouco de saliva escorrendo no canto da boca, peito arfante e corpo trêmulo enquanto se apoiava no corvo, Hibari estava muito orgulhosos de si mesmo por deixar seu herbívoro assim.

 

Ouvindo a voz do corvo, Tsuna inspirou fundo agradecendo pelo ar fresco em seus pulmões. Ele corou ao olhar para o corvo e quis tentar esconder o rosto em vergonha, mas Hibari segurou seu queixo, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem, e Tsuna viu impressionado o canto dos lábios do corvo se contorcer em em um singelo e pequeno sorriso, enquanto as pontas dos dedos calejados roçava a mandíbula e bochechas quente do castanho.

 

Tsuna não sabia o que fazer e nem o que dizer. O que você deveria fazer em uma situação dessas? Tudo que ele sabia é que seu coração não parava de bater alto em seu peito, que chegava a doer. Ele estava quase morrendo de felicidade e lutava contra as lágrimas de alegria que queriam rolar pelo seu rosto. Ele queria tanto guardar esse momento precioso!

 

“H-Hiba-” Tsuna parou quando assistiu o moreno novamente abaixar a cabeça, e Tsuna pensou que seus lábios seriam tomados novamente, e fechou os olhos inconscientemente. Porém ao invés de sentir a impressa quente dos lábios do outro sobre si, ele sentiu esses mesmos lábios em sua testa, num beijo que significava muito mais do que qualquer palavra poderia dizer.  _Carinho, cuidado… e talvez amor?_

 

“Vamos. Vou te levar para casa, Tsunayoshi” O corvo disse retirando as mãos do outro de sua camisa que tinha estava amarrotada, manipulando as mãos pequenas com um cuidado que Tsuna viu apenas quando Hibari cuidava de Hibird. O moreno segurou as mãos menor entre as suas e deu um aperto leve.

 

“E-Eu posso ir sozinho, Hibari-san” Tsuna disse finalmente encontrando a voz, porém ele não falou muito alto, não querendo romper aquele momento que foi feito entre eles.

 

“Vou te levar” O corvo afirmou e jogou o gakugan sobre o castanho, entregando a bolsa do outro e dirigindo o castanho até a porta com uma das mãos na parte baixa da coluna.

 

Eles caminharam para fora, até moto de Hibari, onde o corvo o entregou um capacete e logo eles estavam na rua da cidade em direção a sua casa. Ao contrário da primeira vez que esteve na moto, esse passeio foi mais pacífico, havia algo que Tsuna não conseguia nomear, mas que modificou tudo entre eles. Não demorou muito antes de Hibari parar em frente a sua casa e desligar a moto, ajudando ao adolescente mais jovem a descer da máquina feroz. Eles ainda estavam com as mãos unidas e quando percebeu, Tsuna puxou mão em constrangimento.

 

Tsuna queria perguntar o que eles eram. Eles seriam namorados? Ou o castanho estava interpretando tudo errado? Mas ao invés de perguntar isso...

 

“O-Obrigado por me trazer em casa, Hibari-san”  Burro, burro, burro.

 

Tsuna foi se afastar, porém Hibari foi mais rápido e segurando o pulso do outro, puxou o castanho para si, trazendo peito com  peito, ou melhor, clavícula com nariz devido ao seu tamanho. Os braços de Hibari envolveram o corpo do castanho em um abraço íntimo - do tipo que ele viu seu pai dar em sua mãe nos raros dias quando estava em casa - e Tsuna sentiu seu coração bater alto novamente ao sentir o cheiro que ele passou a associar como sendo Hibari Kyoya. Aquele cheiro e aquele calor fazia coisas estranhas para seu corpo, mas ele não negaria que era bom, mesmo que seu coração continuasse a fazer  _Doki Doki._

 

Eles apenas ficaram assim por alguns minutos, e Tsuna sentia olhos sobre eles. Ele sabia que um desses olhares vinha de seu tutor Reborn- depois de tanto sofrer sendo emboscado pelo ex-Arcobaleno ele não precisava ver para identificar esse olhar- e os outros pertenciam às pessoas que estavam na rua. Ele podia ouvir algumas palavras de desgosto, mas a mão escovando delicadamente os vivos de cabelo em sua nuca voltou sua atenção apenas para presidente de olhos cinza, que tinha o nariz no topo dos cabelos rebeldes inspirando profundamente.

 

“Vou morder todos eles até a morte” As palavras eram sussurradas e a frase fez Tsuna rir e relaxar.

 

“Hai Hai” Ele respondeu puxando sua cabeça para trás e olhando os olhos que olhavam entediados para as pessoas que desviaram o olhar rapidamente. Pelo menos são inteligentes.

 

“Não seja um espertinho” Hibari beliscou a cintura do castanho fazendo o mais jovem guinchar. Tsuna se afastou um pouco e esfregava a área lesada que deveria estar vermelha. Sem perceber ele olhou para o corvo fazendo biquinho.

 

 _“O menor era realmente bonito”_ Hibari pensava e sorrindo de leve, antes de dar um passo para frente e descer para beijar os lábios do menor novamente num breve selar de lábios que não dura no máximo três segundos, antes que Tsuna salte para trás quase caindo enquanto leva a mão para os lábios e olha para o adolescente mais velho com com as bochechas num tom mais belo e único de vermelho. Hibari realmente gosta de ver esse tipo de expressão no rosto do outro.

 

“H-Hibari-san!”  O castanho engasga com o descaramento do outro de beijá- lo com tanta gente de olho. Ele Sabe que Takeshi não tem vergonha quando se trata de Hayato, mas ele pensava que por ser quem era Hibari não gostasse de demonstração pública de afeto ( Tsuna iria descobrir em breve que estava errado).

 

Hibari apenas olha para o castanho com os olhos brilhando com diversão “Tem algo a dizer, Tsunayoshi?”

 

 _Ilegal_. A forma como a voz de Hibari disse o nome de Tsuna deveria ser ilegal e certamente não deveria deixar a garganta de Tsuna seca e difícil de engolir a saliva.

 

“Tsuna-kun é você?” A voz de Nana vinda de dentro da casa gritou pelo filho “Entre o jantar vai ficar frio”.

 

Ambos os rapazes se olhará mais um pouco e Hibari levou os dedos um pouco frio ao rosto do castanho, guardando a sensação de pele quente em sua memória.

 

“E-eu vou entrar” a voz de Tsuna falhou um pouco no final.

 

“Ok” Hibari respondeu.

 

Nenhum dos dois queria se afastar, e Tsuna tinha medo que tudo não passasse de mais um sonho - _sim, ele teve muitos sonhos sobre ele e o Presidente Demônio,  você poderia o culpar?_ \- e que amanhã tudo fosse diferente.

 

Hibari afastou a mão devagar aproveitando o toque ao máximo que podia, descendo a mão do pescoço para a clavícula até chegar na mão do menino mais novo, onde apertou os dedos e ergueu a mão para si analisando as duas mãos juntas por alguns segundos antes de soltar. O corvo subiu na moto e a ligou, fazendo as pessoas na rua saltarem pelo som do motor potente.

 

“O s-seu casaco!” Tsuna lembrou que ainda estava com o gakugan e fez menção de retirá- lo.

 

“Me devolva amanhã” Hibari respondeu suave.

 

“D-Durma bem, Hibari-san” Tsuna falou olhando para o corvo na moto.

 

“Nós vemos amanhã,  Tsunayoshi” Hibari sorriu de leve antes de colocar o capacete e sair pela rua com sua moto.

 

Tsuna ficou olhando a figura desaparecer pela rua antes de notar que seus vizinhos continuavam olhando e apontando para si, e constrangido, ele correu para dentro de casa, encostando o corpo contra a porta fechada, enquanto tentava acalmar seus nervos.

 

“Tadaima” Ele falou alto retirando o sapato escolar e colocando os chinelos.

 

“Okaeri” I-Pin, Nana e Lambo falaram de volta.

 

“Ara Tsu-kun será que está ficando doente?” Nana perguntou indo em direção a Tsuna mostrando preocupação.

 

“N-Não” O menino respondeu ao sentir as mãos geladas e úmidas de água em sua bochechas.

 

“Seu rosto está vermelho. Deve ser uma dessas febres de verão” Nana disse tocando o próprio lábio.

 

Tsuna corou pois sabia que suas bochechas vermelhas não tinha nada haver com doença.

 

“Andou se divertindo, Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn sorriu para seu aluno, dizendo com com os olhos que sabia claramente o motivo do rubor do outro.

 

“E-Eu estou bem, mama” Tsuna falou para sua mãe enquanto olhava para Reborn dizendo com os olhos  _Cale-se!_

 

“O primeiro amor é sempre belo de se assistir,certo Reborn?” Fon brincou olhando matreiro para Reborn.

 

“Mama se lembra do seu primeiro amor” Sua mãe apertou suas próprias bochechas coradas.

 

“Talvez Dame-Tsuna esteja amando?” Reborn falou sorrindo e caminhando até Tsuna depositou algo nas mãos do outro “ _Faça bom proveito”_  disse a desova do diabo sorrindo.

 

Tsuna olhou para objeto de plástico quadrado e corou da ponta do nariz até onde os olhos alheios não poderiam ver. E antes que sua mãe pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, o castanho saiu correndo em direção a seu quarto, constrangido e mortificado com o “presente”.

 

“Tsu-kun, o jantar!” Nana chamou seu filho.

 

“N-Não estou com fome” Tsuna se negava a olhar para o sorriso no rosto de Reborn e acabar fazendo um tolo de si mesmo. Ele se trancou em em seu quarto, jogou a bolsa no chão e  se deitou na cama, tocando os lábios ainda dormentes e pensando em tudo tudo que havia acontecido. Tsuna puxou o gakugan para mais perto de seu rosto, inalando o perfume masculino, e sem perceber,  ele dormiu agarrado com a roupa.

 

_ Lá em baixo, na mesa de jantar….. _

 

Já sentados na mesa, Fon olhou para seu companheiro e perguntou baixinho “O que você deu para ele?”

 

“Apenas um preservativo” Reborn disse casual, porém sorrindo.

 

“Meu, meu… sádico como sempre”

 

“Sádico? Eu?” Reborn perguntou num tom fingido de inocência “Sou apenas um Tutor zelando pela segurança de seu aluno”.

 

“Sim, e Skull é um gênio” Fon brincou. “Apenas tente não matar o menino de constrangimento”

 

“Amanhã será um bom dia ~” Reborn cantarolou com os olhos brilhando pensando em diversas maneiras de constranger seu adorável aluno. 

Afinal, Reborn era um grande e fantástico cupido.

 


	10. U novo inimigo se aproxima!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronto, agora tem todos os capítulos que já postei no outro site!

“Nunca ouviu falar que ler é a janela para o conhecimento Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn falou sorrindo com a arma apontada para seu aluno.

 

“Isso aqui é Boy Love!” Tsuna gritou apontando o dedo para seu tutor de modo acusador.

 

Fazia duas semanas que ele tinha sido beijado por Hibari, e assim duas semanas sofrendo nas mãos de Reborn.

 

“Você precisa de toda a ajuda que puder. Deveria estar me agradecendo por compartilhar minha coleção com você” O corvo com chapéu fedora falou com a voz brincalhona.

 

“Eu  não pedi a sua ajuda!” Tsuna gritou com o rosto vermelho.

 

“Eu pensei que havia batido para fora esse seu lado preguiçoso ” O ex-Arcobaleno falou “Vejo que afrouxei em seu treinamento” Um Leon transformado em marreta estava nas mãos de Reborn que sorria para seu aluno.

 

“O que?” Tsuna perguntou temeroso não gostando do tom de voz do outro.

 

“Reborn não seja tão duro com a criança” Fon suspirou, mas por dentro ele achava um pouco engraçado toda essa situação.

 

“O Dame-Tsuna só aprende assim” a criança falou.

 

“Você deveria responder a pergunta do menino”

 

“Não posso dar tudo de mão beijada, ele vai ficar mal acostumado”

 

“As vezes temos que mimar eles, para que eles não o mordam mais tarde. Esse tipo de violência que você prega é sem sentido.”

 

“Se ele me morder, eu atiro nele”

 

“Parem de falar de mim como se eu fosse algum cachorro!” Tsuna gritou apontando para os dois e se jogando na cama. “Pelo que eu lembro vocês bisbilhotaram onde não foram dada permissão. Eu não pedi nada a vocês!” Tsuna dizia com a voz atada de exasperação e vergonha.

 

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, antes que Fon suspirou. Tudo começou quando eles olharam para por cima do ombro de Sawada enquanto este navegava na Internet.

 

“Sera que dói sexo...Entre dois caras?”

 

E agora eles estavam nessa situação.

 

“Sawada-kun eu entendo que para “marinheiros de primeira viagem” você tenha vergonha de perguntar sobre certos assuntos e que tudo possa parecer assustador.” Fon tentou ser compreensivo e delicado “Todos passam por isso”

 

“Eu não passei por isso” Reborn interrompeu “Eu sou apenas  naturalmente dotado”

 

“Singapura diz algo um pouco diferente, meu amigo” Fon respondeu com um sorriso sacarina e Tsuna assistiu assombrado as bochechas de seu tutor ficarem um leve tom de rosa -se ele não tivesse uma visão incrivelmente boa teria perdido esse milagre.

 

“Cale-se” Reborn rosnou enquanto Fon sorriu e olhou para Tsuna que agora estava um pouco mais relaxado.

 

“Como eu dizia antes de ser rudemente interrompido” Ele olhou rapidamente para Reborn “É normal se sentir assim”

 

“A Internet tem muita merda pra ser totalmente confiável,  Dame-Tsuna” Reborn contribuiu positivamente na conversa “Existe muito lixo sobre sexo entre parceiros do mesmo sexo rolando por aí”

 

“E-Eu tentei falar com a minha mãe” Tsuna falou corado “Não acho que ela entendeu o que quis dizer” O adolescente sorriu sem graça “E o pai… bem, não é como se ele estivesse aqui ou tivesse tempo para realmente falar comigo” A frase terminou um pouco amarga.

 

Os dois ex-Arcobaleno trocaram um olhar rápido compartilhando o pensamento de que o líder do CEDEF é um idiota.

 

“Dame-Tsuna” Reborn chamou o nome de seu aluno até que este o olhava nos olhos “A dor depende de seu parceiro”

 

“H-Hein?”

 

“Essa conversa vai ser longa” Reborn murmurou.

 

“O que o Reborn está dizendo é que a dor depende de com que você estará fazendo” Fon respondeu depois de dar uma cotovelada em seu amigo. “Vai depender se você se sente seguro com ele, se estará relaxado, se ele vai saber o que está fazendo”

 

“O que você sabe sobre sexo até agora?” Reborn.

 

Tsuna corou sob o olhar dos dois ex-Arcobaleno. A situação era muito constrangedora para si. “E-Eto...Q-que vai d-doer?”

 

“Você sabe o que é sexo anal, não é?” Reborn perguntou já um pouco preocupado.

 

“A-Anal?” Tsuna sentia o rosto muito quente. Ele sabia que envolvia o pênis dentro dele, mas ele não sabia os detalhes de como isso deveria acontecer, afinal, isso era muito pequenininho pra caber algo que é grande.

 

“Sim, um pau enfiado no seu cú” Reborn falou sem cuidado algum.

 

“Reborn!” Fon gritou repreendendo o ex-Arcobaleno do sol.

 

Tsuna guinchou e de repente se sentiu tonto e algo molhado sair de seu nariz.

 

“Hã?”Sua mão estava manchada de sangue. Ele estava tendo um sangramento nasal.

 

“Não Incline a cabeça para trás” Fon aconselhou se pondo de pé na mesa de cabeceira do adolescente “Me traga um lenço e gelo.” Fon falou para Reborn. “Sinceramente esse cara não tem papas na língua”

 

Dois minutos depois Tsuna estava com um macinho de papel higiênico em cada buraco de seu nariz e respirava pela boca, enquanto ouvia Fon brigar com Reborn. Pouco depois os dois se voltaram para continuar a conversa.

 

“É por isso que mandei ele ler os livros” Reborn rebatia para o outro homem/ criança.

 

“Não finja que não está gostando de deixar o menino naquele estado” Tsuna ouvia Fon falar “Você deve ser o mais próximo de uma figura paterna que ele tem no momento.” Fon apontou o dedo no peito do Reborn “Vamos explicar direito”

 

Se sua situação não fosse tão merda ele poderia ter rido do tipo de conversa que duas crianças que mal passavam de seu joelho estavam tendo.

 

Os dois assassinos conversaram entre si por mais alguns segundos e Reborn passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados, e logo andou pelo quarto, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar em frente a Tsuna.

 

“Vocês vão precisar de lubrificante e….” Reborn começou a conversa.

 

“Você rasga aqui para abrir o pacote de camisinha…” Fon continuou.

 

“Apesar do que a maioria das histórias dizes, sexo e água não combinam..”

 

“O lubrificante acaba saindo e…”

 

“Particularmente recomendo o uso de três dedos para a preparação de um parceiro.” Reborn colocou a mão no queixo.

 

“Tsunayoshi-kun, lembre de pedir para seu parceiro colocar um de cada vez e com cuidado…..”

 

“Agora vamos falar sobre….”

 

Essa seria a conversa mais constrangedora de toda a sua vida.

  
 

OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo

  
  
  
  
 

“Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tsuna?” Takeshi perguntou olhando para seu amigo.

 

“N-Não” A voz de Tsuna não era mais alta que um sussurro e o menino não parava de olhar para o chão enquanto mexia com os dedos na costura da camisa.

 

“Juudaime você está vermelho, está ficando doente?”

 

“E-Eu estou bem Gokudera-kun” O castanho tentou tranquilizar seus amigos.

 

“Tem certeza? Porque você saiu meio pálido e tremendo desde que saiu de casa” O guardião da tempestade insistiu.

 

A verdade era que desde que tivera A Conversa com Reborn e Fon, ele se sentia desconfortável. Como ele poderia olhar para seu tutor novamente? Kami...As coisas constrangedoras que ele ouviu fariam os cabelos de muitas obaa-san caírem e o nariz de muitos sangrar.

 

“Um EXTREMO bom dia!” Um corpo se chocou contra os três amigos.

 

“O que eu já disse sobre correr pra gente assim?! Heim cabeça de capim?!”

 

“Eu EXTREMAMENTE não lembro!” Ryohei gritou entusiasmado batendo os punhos um contra o outro.

 

“Toda vez que falo com você sinto um neurônio morrer” Gokudera olhava para o outro com uma veia quase estourando em sua testa.

 

“Não Morra cabeça de polvo!” O guardião do sol da Vangola gritou chamando atenção das pessoas.

 

“Está animado como sempre Ryohei-senpai” Takeshi falou enquanto segurava seu namorado que gritava -" _Quem você está chamando de cabeça de polvo?!"_  - e tentava bater no outro rapaz.

 

“Hoje eu tenho um EXTREMO treinamento com Hibari!!!!”O menino mais velho gritou com os olhos ardendo em chamas enquanto socava o ar em movimentos rápidos.

 

“Sério?” Os olhos de Takeshi brilharam neste momento “Como você conseguiu senpai?” Apesar de gostar de “morder todos os marginais até a morte”, Hibari evitava sempre lutar com Ryohei.

 

“Eu EXTREMAMENTE vou chutar a porta e pega - lo desprevenido!!” Gritou entusiasmado fazendo com que alguns membros do Comitê Disciplinar que estavam próximos puxar os celulares e balançarem a cabeça em negação (eles provavelmente estavam informando Kusakabi sobre a futura visita do boxeador).

 

“Desprevenido? Você não saberia pegar alguém desprevenido nem se a pessoa fosse cega ou surda! Hibari já deve saber de todo seu plano de merda com o tom baixo que você está falando!” Gokudera falou dando um peteleco no outro rapaz.

 

“Ele não vai saber!” O boxeador gritou alegremente enquanto pegava o pulso do castanho e o arrastava para a escola.

 

“Bom dia ” A voz melodiosa pertencente à Kyoko os saudou “Nii-san você está perturbando o Tsuna-kun?”

 

“Sim!” Gokudera exclamou “Ponha a coleira no seu namorado!” Ele gritou pra menina morena.

 

“Bom dia Kyoko-chan, Hana-san”

 

“Ele não é meu namorado, seu babuíno” Hana falou enquanto tacava a bolsa contra o estômago de Gokudera, que se dobrou soltando um resmungo de dor ( é provável que a bolsa de Hana estava lotada com livros).

 

“Eh? Não somos?” Ryohei olhava para a morena com cabeça inclinada com um biquinho.

 

As bochechas de Hana estavam um pouco vermelhas “C-Claro que não! Você nunca nem me perguntou pra sair!”

 

“Vamos sair ao extremo!” Ele gritou erguendo um punho.

 

“Arhhhh, como se eu fosse sair com um cara que faz um pedido meia boca!” Hana gritou e tocou a bolsa na cabeça de Ryohei que caiu no chão “Vamos embora Kyoko!”

 

Tsuna olhava os acontecimentos no canto, tentando encaixar toda a confusão que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo. Bem.. Era uma típica manhã de aula.

 

“Você é um idiota” Gokudera falou olhando para Ryohei que estava sentado no chão esfregando a bochecha vermelha.

 

“Estou confuso ao EXTREMO!” Ele começou a puxar os curtos fios de cabelo.

 

“Você deve ter mais tato quando for pedir uma menina- não,  quando for pedir qualquer interesse romântico para sair, Ryohei-nii-san” Tsuna falou olhando para o rapaz mais velho.

 

“Até o idiota aqui-” ele apontou para Takeshi “- Fez um pedido melhor que esse seu pedido de merda” Gokudera exclamou.

 

“Como fez isso ao Extremo Yamamoto?!” O guardião do sol já de pé perguntou bem próximo ao rosto do jogador de beisebol.

 

Um sorriso repleto de dentes se formou no rosto de Yamamoto “Bem, eu f-”

 

“Cale-se!” Gokudera gritou tampando a boca do outro.

 

“Maa.. Vamos ajudar nosso amigo!” Yamamoto falou sorrindo.

 

“Tsuna, me ajude ao extremo!” Ryohei falou olhando para o castanho com um olhar que Tsuna só via quando o boxeador não poderia lutar.

 

“B-bom vai haver uma exposição literária divulgando o novo livro de Usami Akihito-sensei nesse final de semana e um dos autores favorito dela estará lá. Eu sei que ela adoraria ir.”

 

“Esse cara realmente sabe escrever um livro” Gokudera contemplou “Quando as flores desabrocham teve um enredo incrível e me surpreendeu.”

 

Tsuna concordou com a cabeça feliz “Fiquei bastante surpreso quando percebi que esse novo livro era mais voltado para o suspense e mesmo assim Asami-sensei consegui colocar um romance de forma bastante sofisticada”  Tsuna olhou para Ryohei “Ganauche-san me enviou alguns convites se você quiser e seria um bom primeiro encontro para Hana-san” Apesar que Tsuna realmente queria ir neste evento,  mas ele também queria ajudar seu amigo.

 

Ryohei pareceu brilhar positivamente “Ao Extremo que sim!” Ele trouxe um punho para perto do rosto e com o outro braço socou a frente duas vezes.

 

“Compre uma flores e no final da aula a convide” Gokudera falou e suspirou no final.

 

Algum tempo depois eles chegaram ao colégio,  e Tsuna cumprimentou Ashido-san ( um dos membros do Comitê ) e o pequeno grupo de agora três rapazes- Ryohei correu para encontrar seu rival - se dirigiam para a sala de aula. A aula ocorria bem, com o sensei explicando sobre o período Edo e as mudanças drásticas do ontem e do hoje, pedindo para os alunos escreverem um resumo de uma página sobre isso.

 

Quando o sinal bate anunciando o intervalo, os três rapazes vão direto para o telhado da escola buscando o abrigo do sol contra uma das muretas enquanto falavam sobre tudo e nada. Ao longe eles puderam ouvir o grito de Ryohei e logo depois um barulho alto, que nenhum deles se incomodou de saber o que era, já que provavelmente envolvia Hibari e Ryohei.

 

O período escolar passa sem muitas confusões e com seu celular avisando de mais de 10 mensagens de Byakuran, pedindo notícias de Mukuro e mandando imagens engraçadas de gatos- que sim, isso é meio que sua culpa por ter comentado que ele ama gatos- e agora ele está preso com centenas de imagens de gatos na memória de seu telefone -ele não tinha coragem de apagar, pois eram muito bonitas, e quem resistiria a gatinhos em canecas?! Então sim, ele tem uma amizade com o Byakuran a base de gatinhos e mashmellows.

 

Enquanto terminava de organizar alguns papéis do Comitê seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hibari e o castanho poderia jurar que viu um sorriso de canto dos lábios do moreno. Kami, Tsuna não estava agindo como uma garota, certo?

 

OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo

 

“Você está agindo como uma menina”  Hana falou enquanto ela caminhou até o sofá em que Tsuna estava descansando tomando um copo de chá.  Estando ao lado do menino castanho ela começou a comer o seu pote de cereal com iogurte natural com framboesas enquanto ouvia as lamúrias do adolescente.

 

“Hana, ele está nervoso” Kyoko-chan sempre um anjo na terra falou em defesa do garoto.

 

“Haru acha que Tsuna-kun deveria agarrar Hibari-san!” A morena disse sorrindo enquanto acariciava um ursinho.

 

Hana deu um olhar desagradável para os três “Bem, eu chamo ‘Estar em uma festa do pijama deixando uma garota trançar seus cabelos enquanto reclama sobre um cara’ de agir como uma menina.” E então ela apontou para Tsuna que estava fazendo as mesmas coisas que acabara de descrever.

 

“Hahi! Não seja tão cruel Hana-chan!” A morena deu língua para a outra morena do grupo “ E seu cabelo está ficando bom”

 

“Kami, vocês me dão dor de cabeça” Hana olha para o castanho corando. “Se não bastasse o grande macaco mais cedo, ainda tenho que lidar com vocês”.

 

“Por falar em mais cedo...Porque Nii-san lhe deu flores?” Kyoko perguntou sorrindo e saltando no lugar ansiosa pela resposta.

 

“Hahi! O bruto lhe deu flores?!Conta, conta, conta!” Haru soltou os cabelos de Tsuna e apertava a almofada em forma de emoji enquanto sorria largamente.

 

“Ele me chamou pra um encontro” Ela corou um pouco enquanto as outras duas meninas soltavam gritinhos animados “Não pense que não sei que isso tem dedo seu Tsuna” Ela apontou para o menino em questão.

 

“Tsuna-kun ajudou?” Kyoko perguntou ainda animada.

 

“Takeshi e Hayato também ajudaram” Tsuna sorriu “Só demos uns conselhos”

 

“E convites para a festa de premiação de Asami-sensei” Hana comentou comendo mais uma colherada de seu cereal “Que por sinal sou agradecida”

 

“Hahi!  Haru já ouviu falar desse autor! Tivemos que ler um livro dele pra classe de literatura!” A morena falou agitada “Ainda prefiro Mitsugawa”

 

Hana fez uma careta de desgosto “Os livros dele são para crianças de cinco anos”

 

“Hahi! Os escritores infantis são mais verdadeiros em seus corações e suas escritas!”  Então ela começou começou a murmurar sobre a creche onde estava trabalhando.

 

“Já que estamos falando dos macacos… O que está havendo entre você e Hibari?”

 

Isso chamou a atenção das outras meninas. Tsuna sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem. Ele deveria contar ou mentir?

 

“N-Nós nos beijamos” ele murmurou.

 

“Hã?” As três meninas perguntaram em choque.

 

“Nos beijamos”

 

“Eu pensei que tinha ouvido errado” Kyoko gaguejou vermelha.

 

“Bem...posso dizer que eu não esperava por isso.” Os olhos de Hana eram afiados em Tsuna.

 

“P-Porque não?” A testa de Tsuna tinha uma ruga. Ele sabia que as outras pessoas passariam no que o Incrível Hibari veria no Dame-Tsuna. Ele esperava que seus amigos pensassem de modo diferente.

 

“Tira sua mente do vaso sanitário Tsuna” Hana empurrou o pé no peito de Tsuna fazendo o menino tombar para trás “O que quis dizer é que com seu jeito tímido e com a aura “Nao-se-aproxime-ou-vou-morder-lo-a-morte” de Hibari não esperava que já deram o primeiro beijo.” Hana continuou com o pé apoiado em Tsuna e começou a mexer o dedos dos pés “Na verdade apostei com Yamamoto que vocês só ligariam juntos duas semanas antes do final do ano letivo.”

 

“Não fique apostando nos seus amigos” Tsuna pegou o pé e espremeu os dedos de Hana que tentou puxar a perna “Kyoko, Haru-chan eu acho que a Hana-san precisa aprender a valorizar seus amigos” Tsuna sorriu para as outras meninas que sorriram de volta.

 

“Oi, que diab-” Um travesseiro interrompeu o término da frase.

 

“Guerra de TRAVESSEIROS!” Haru gritou.

 

Logo o cômodo foi envolvidos por gritos e almofadas voando. Quando a brincadeira terminou Haru e Kyoko foram tomar banho banho e Tsuna ficou com Hana tentando botar ordem na bagunça que causaram.

 

“Sério, você tinha que ter começado isso?” Hana e Tsuna tentavam devolver o sofá para a posição que estavam antes de tombar.

 

“Desculpe mas o sofá foi obra daquelas duas.”  O som de um celular sinalizando uma mensagem.

 

“O que tem nessa mensagem pra deixar seu rosto corado?” Hana sorriu. Para Tsuna agir assim, só poderia ser uma mensagem do Hibari.

 

“Amanhã as 13:30 no Park Namimori.

Não ouse se atrasar pro nosso encontro”

 

“Eu tenho um encontro” Tsuna murmurou sentindo suas mãos tremerem.

 

“Que bom não é?” Oh Hana estava adorando ver o pequeno Tsuna agindo assim.

 

“Não,  você não entende….Eu tenho um encontro” Tsuna começou começou a respirar mais rápido rápido e levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo os batimentos rápidos e irregulares.

 

“Sim, com Hibari certo? Já era hora dele perseguir a sério seu a caça”

 

“N-Não estou preparado”

 

“Claro que está”

 

“Hana acho que estou tento um ataque de ansiedade” Tsuna ofega.“Eu provavelmente vou me envergonhar novamente”

 

“Novamente? O que você não está me contando?”

 

“Hana...O que faço? E se ele me beijar? Ou se ele não me beijar? Eu devo iniciar ou espero que ele inicie?” Ele começou a murmurar “OmeuDeuseseelemetocar?!”

 

“Tsuna se acalme” Ela colocou uma mão no ombro do castanho “Sofrer por antecipação não vai resultar em nada bom. Você vai ter um encontro, vai se divertir.” Ela sorriu “Se você quiser beijá- lo, beije-o e se não quiser, tenho certeza que você sabe como dizer não, é acredito que Hibari tenha caráter de respeitar sua opinião.”

 

“Eu realmente gosto dele” Tsuna falou com as bochechas quentes. “Sei que sendo um Vangola sou esperado casar com uma mulher e futuramente ter um filho.”

 

“Quem te disse isso?”

 

“Da última vez que vi meu pai e Timóteo-san eles disseram que Kyoko-chan daria uma boa esposa e mãe para meus futuros filhos”

 

“Bem, você sempre pode mandar seu pai ir à merda”

 

“Hana-san, não posso falar isso pro meu pai...E Timóteo-san é como um avô”

 

“Tsuna ninguém tem o direito de ditar como você deve viver a sua vida, ou com quem você vai vivê-la. Você é o único que tem esse poder.” Hana segurou as mãos dele “Seus amigos estarão com você em cada momento. E se o teu pai ou qualquer outro Vangola lhe der um momento difícil mandemos falar comigo. Mostrarei o devido lugar de cada um desses macacos humildes” Ela resmungou agressiva no final.

 

“Obrigada Hana-san… De verdade agradeço.”

 

“É bom ser mesmo grato. Toda essa conversa melosa e mole estão me fazendo mal…”

 

“Hana, Tsuna porque estão demorando tanto?! Kyoko achou algumas imagens de Hibari-san e o restante do pessoal de quando eram crianças! Eles eram tão fofos!!” Haru berrou animadamente.

 

OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo

 

_Enquanto isso em outro lugar~~~~_

 

“Não faça tanto barulho, não queremos chamar atenção de ninguém”

 

“Eu sei chefe, mas uma das mercadorias acordou”

 

“N-NÃO POR FAVOR! ME DEIXE IR!”  Uma jovem de características indiana gritava enquanto tentava escapar das mãos de seus captores.

 

“Eu pensei que mandei botar todas pra dormir”

 

“Parece que houve algumas falhas”

 

“Não pode haver falhas...Se o que estamos fazendo chegar aos ouvidos do Vindice ou da Vangola nossos planos estarão por água baixo”

 

“Os Vangola são uns otários”

 

“Você sabe o que estamos fazendo seu merda? Estamos traficando pessoas no território dos aliados da Vangola. Tráfico humano foi banido há muito tempo e se formos pelos aqui pode apostar que não vamos ter morte. A Varia vai nos torturar vagarosamente por informações.”

 

“Mas o mestre P-”  O som de um soco foi ouvido.

 

“Não fale o nome do Mestre!”

 

“Desculpa chefe”

 

“Somos dispensáveis.. Somos apenas um grão de areia no grande esquema do mestre… Um dos laboratórios foi descoberto, por isso estamos levando um novo lote de mercadoria para ele em um novo lugar”

 

Eles observaram em silêncio como um dos homem socou a mulher no rosto tão forte que que a mesma desmaiou, para logo ele seguida jogar o corpo desmaiado dentro do container que estava sendo levado para o navio de médio porte.

 

“Avisa para os homens não machucarem a mercadoria… Algumas delas serão vendidas ou dadas para alcançarmos a verba necessária para continuar a investigação.”

 

“Sim Chefe!”

 

“Em breve Vangola irá cair… E a mafia inteira pertenceria à Famiglia Straneo” Ele murmurou ao céu noturno puxando um pendente de prata de duas serpentes a maior devorando a menor.

  
“Em breve...Muito em breve”

**Author's Note:**

> Devo continuar?


End file.
